Empty Space
by Sparkbyunb
Summary: Baekhyun tahu kok Chanyeol itu menyukainya, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Chanyeol berusaha dan melakukan berbagai cara agar terlihat bahwa dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol pengecut? Terserah! Bahkan Chanyeol takut pada hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk ditakuti seseorang dengan tubuh sebesar itu. (ChanBaek Fanfiction/YAOI/BL)
1. Chapter 1 : Baekhyunie

**Baekhyunie**

* * *

Baekhyun menunduk menerima semua amarah kasar _ahjussi_ penjual es krim di depannya, dia malu karena banyak orang lewat yang melihat ke arah mereka. Ini salahnya karena dengan cerobohnya membelikan anak kecil es krim tanpa mengecek dahulu uangnya. Dompetnya tidak ada dalam tasnya, entah tertinggal di kelas atau jatuh di jalan.

Dia tidak tega melihat bocah perempuan itu menangis karena tidak membeli es krim seperti teman-temannya. Tanpa pikir lagi Baekhyun mengajak anak kecil itu dan membeli dua es krim untuk dirinya juga, saat ia memberitahu pada penjual es krim kalau ia tidak membawa uang, Baekhyun menerima semua amarah _ahjussi_ itu dan Baekhyun menyuruh bocah perempuan tadi untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali bermain.

"Ini aku kembalikan saja." Baekhyun menyerahkan es krim stroberi yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu anak muda kau ini_"

"Berapa harga semuanya?" Seorang pria tinggi menyelak ucapan _ahjussi_ itu.

"2.000won."

Pria tinggi itu langsung mengeluarkan lembaran uang kertas dari dompetnya dan memberikan pada penjual es krim itu. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya. Baru ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pria itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hey tunggu!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sekedar untuk minta maaf dan berterimakasih pada _ahjussi_ penjual es krim kemudian mengejar pria tinggi itu dengan terburu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku." Baekhyun menjilati sedikit es krim yang sudah meleleh di _cone_ nya.

"Aku merasa sudah memasukkan dompetku ke tas, tapi sekarang tidak ada." Pria di depannya itu tetap tidak merespon.

"Bagaimana cara aku membalas kebaikanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Oh baiklah, tapi kau mau ini juga? Ini dibeli dengan uangmu, kau harus mencicipinya." kini ia berhasil berada di depan tubuh pria jangkung itu.

"Hey jawab aku, Chanyeol."

Karena merasa risih, pria dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun itu mendorongnya kasar tanpa dia sadari.

"Akkk!"

"Baekhyun!" Pria ber _name tag_ Chanyeol itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan lututnya, langsung digulungnya celana Baekhyun dan terlihat luka memar di sana, bahkan es krim itu jatuh mengenai celana si mungil. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan air minum dalam tasnya dan mengelap luka kecil itu dengan tangannya.

"Sshh..." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya karena dinginnya air itu mengenai kulitnya yang tergores.

"Maaf," Chanyeol kembali memasukkan botol minum miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Kau ini kenapa, huh?"

"Ayo kita cari plester untuk menutup lukamu."

"Ini hanya luka kecil, aku tak butuh itu. Jawab aku, kau kenapa?"

"Oh ya ampun es krimmu jatuh, aku akan..."

"Chanyeol berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Berhenti juga menanyakan hal yang sama! Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ , sekarang ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore, aku tidak mau kakakmu meneleponku lagi karena kau tidak pulang tepat waktu." Pipi Baekhyun memerah dibuatnya, ia malu pada Chanyeol karena Baekbeom yang sangat overprotektif padanya.

"Eung... untuk celanamu maaf itu jadi kotor, aku bisa mencucinya untukmu, kau bisa berikan padaku." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau ingin aku setengah telanjang di depanmu begitu? Baiklah!" Ucapnya senang dengan wajah yang kembali berbinar.

"Dasar gila!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kali ini izinkan aku memegang telingamu!" Baekhyun terkikik senang melihat Chanyeol yang berkerut kening. Mereka berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggoda dan tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghentikan kecerewetan sahabatnya.

...

Saat sedang membereskan buku, handphone miliknya bedering, suara notifikasi dari aplikasi chatting miliknya berbunyi berkali-kali. Dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun menghampiri meja kayu kecil dekat pintu kamarnya. Di sana nama _'Beruang caplang'_ lah yang terlihat pertama kali saat baru saja membuka kunci layar.

 _"Baekhyun!"_ (Sebanyak 12 kali)

 _"Ke rumahku sekarang juga!"_

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas pesan itu tapi si _'beruang caplang'_ itu meneleponnya.

 _"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Lari ke sini, cepat!"_ Baekhyun menjauhkan telinganya karena suara besar itu berteriak seperti ketakutan setengah mampus. Karena mendengar suara takut Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun segera mengambil _hoodie_ abu-abu yang digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar.

"Baekhyun kau mau ke mana? Ini sudah malam." Baekbeom mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya melihat adiknya yang tergesa.

"Ke rumah Chanyeol, aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi..." Baekbeom sudah berdiri hendak bertanya tapi adiknya itu sudah menutup pintu dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sudah menjauh.

...

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berkali-kali menunggu respon dari si pemilik rumah, kembali mengecek handphonenya hendak memberi tahu keberadaanya pada Chanyeol tapi saat kunci layar dibuka sudah ada notifikasi dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memasuki rumah besar Chanyeol dengan dominan warna putih itu, kemudian warna hitam dan cokelat sebagai perabotnya.

Dipanggilnya Chanyeol berkali-kali sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan, sangat sepi sampai rasanya Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut.

"BAEKHYUN AKU DI KAMAR MANDI!"

"Di mana?" Baekhyun mendekati suara.

"Oh... Cepatlah!"

"Aku sudah di sini yeol!" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Buka saja pintunya tidak dikunci! Tapi perhatikan gerakanmu saat buka pintu jangan gegabah atau kau akan mengagetinya!" Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, siapa yang akan mengageti siapa sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memutar knop pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Perlahan mulai terlihat Chanyeol dengan wajah berkeringatnya. Yang aneh adalah dia sedang berdiri diatas kloset.

"Cepat buang itu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunjuk serangga di dekat dinding pintu.

"K-kecoa?" Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk membuang kecoa ini?" Baekhyun balas menunjuk.

"Cepatlah Baekhyun!" Dengan wajah datar Baekhyun mengangkat _antenna_ kecoa itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Jangan buang di taman, buanglah yang jauh dari rumah." Chanyeol masih dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu berdiri di atas kloset.

"Iya Chanyeol, aku tahu. Turunlah." Baekhyun berbicara dengan tangan yang masih memegang _antenna_ kecoa yang sedang menggeliat-geliat minta diturunkan. Itu menjijikkan, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham sekali dan turun perlahan dari klosetnya.

...

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun mendapat panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol—lagi—kali ini dia menghela nafas apalagi yang dibutuhkan temannya itu, sedangkan dia berjanji pada Baekbeom tidak akan keluar terlalu lama.

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

 _"Kau di mana?"_

"Perjalanan pulang tentu saja, kau butuh sesuatu lagi?" Baekhyun berjalan santai walau dia sebenarnya takut gelap.

 _"Kenapa sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja?"_

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun berucap antusias menggoda Chanyeol.

 _"E-eh...tidak...maksudku..."_

"Omong-omong kenapa kau bisa berada dengan ponselmu di kamar mandi? Itu suatu keberuntungan kau bisa meneleponku kkkkk~"

 _"Kau tau aku selalu mendengarkan musik walaupun saat mandi."_

"Kau ini sok keren tapi masih saja takut serangga. Mau sampai kapan hah?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian.

 _"Baekhyun?"_

"Ya?"

 _"Maaf mengganggumu, pulang sekolah tadi aku juga minta maaf,"_ Chanyeol kemudian terdiam dan Baekhyun yang enggan menjawab.

 _"Kau masih di jalan?"_

"Eung, jangan matikan sambungannya sampai aku tiba dirumahku, di sini gelap sekali. Bisakah kau tetap berbicara?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar respon baik Chanyeol, dia mendengarkan Chanyeol yang berbicara mengenai guru di kelasnya yang menyebalkan.

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Akan update cepat jika banyak yang suka, so... Silahkan review jika berkenan^-^  
#SalamShimkungChanBaek

p.s. : Bingung ngasih judul:(


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

Flashback

* * *

Baekhyun dulu adalah anak yang pendiam, sangat pendiam dan juga pemalu. Apalagi saat itu dia yang masih kelas 5 SD pindahan dari Daegu dan sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya di Seoul, bersekolah di sekolah yang baru, semua ini karena dia ikut dengan Baekbeom yang bekerja di Seoul.

Sejak orang tuanya bercerai Baekhyun jarang lagi tertawa keras-keras karena menonton kartun dan kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitar. Dia juga jadi sangat bergantung pada Baekbeom.

Baekbeom sudah 2 tahun tinggal di Seoul dan akan pulang ke rumahnya di Daegu saat ia mendapat cuti. Namun di hari natal 6 tahun lalu Baekbeom menemukan Baekhyun yang menangis di depan rumah, saat itu juga terdengar bahasa yang kasar keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya, mereka saling memaki dan menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Seminggu kemudian orang tua mereka bercerai, ibunya pergi dan tak meninggalkan ucapan perpisahan apapun pada Baekhyun, selama seminggu sebelum bercerai ibu juga tidak meladeni Baekhyun saat si bungsu berbicara. Bahkan ayah dengan mudahnya membawa wanita lain ke rumah mereka setelah perceraian.

Baekbeom merasa kesal, sedih dan marah, ia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya di Daegu dengan ayahnya yang hanya peduli pada wanita baru itu. Baekbeom membawa Baekhyun pada tengah malam tanpa diketahui ayahnya.

..

..

Hari pertama di sekolah barunya di Seoul Baekhyun merasa sangat sial, saat jam istirahat kepalanya terbentur dengan sepak bola yang dimainkan kakak kelas. Kepalanya terasa sakit tapi rasa malunya lebih besar, mereka menertawakan Baekhyun. Namun saat ia ingin meninggalkan lapangan, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan yang lain.

"Maafkan kami," Katanya, Baekhyun enggan menjawab dan menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu, kau anak baru itukan? Kau yang baru pindah rumah itu, benar?" Kembali pria dengan tinggi badan yang sama dengan Baekhyun itu bertanya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Baekhyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku kenal dengan Baekbeom hyung! Dia pernah bekerja dengan ayahku. Wah aku senang bisa bertemu dengan adiknya yang selalu dia ceritakan," Dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun sok akrab.

"Eh—"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, aku dan Baekbeom hyung adalah teman. Jadi itu artinya sekarang aku temanmu, Baekhyun. Apa aku menyebut namamu dengan benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu karena gugup.

Chanyeol meninggalkan lapangan dan mengajak Baekhyun makan di kantin, mereka cepat sekali akrab karena mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu bermain video game. Walaupun umur mereka beda satu tahun Baekhyun tidak lagi memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Hyung setelah mereka benar-benar sangat akrab.

Saat pulang sekolah mereka akan pulang bersama jika Chanyeol tidak les _drum_ , terkadang Baekhyun akan ikut dan melihat permainan Chanyeol yang sangat keren, jika Chanyeol malas dia akan bolos les kemudian Baekhyun yang mengancam Chanyeol untuk diadukannya pada Baekbeom, sehingga Baekbeom bisa memberi tahu ayahnya. Karena menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol hidup dengan segala yang ada, dia harus mensyukuri dan tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan semua yang diberikan orang tuanya.

Saat kelulusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol akan sekolah di menengah pertama barunya, Chanyeol tertawa saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang menangis mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh lulus.

"Nanti kau harus satu sekolah denganku, sampai kita SMA."

Baekhyun adalah anak yang pemalas, dia tidak pandai dalam memahami matematika dan fisika, jika ditanya pelajaran favorit pun dia akan menjawab jujur, tidak ada pelajaran yang dia senangi. Tapi karena ia ingin satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol ia belajar sangat giat.

Di SMP tubuh Chanyeol berkembang sangat cepat, dulu tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun itu sama, tapi sekarang Chanyeol terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai _famous_ di SMP saat kelas 2, saat itupun Baekhyun menunjukkan keakrabannya dengan Chanyeol barangkali namanya bisa ikut terbawa jadi terkenal di kalangan wanita namun realitanya sama saja, Chanyeol yang paling dicari-cari di sekolahnya oleh banyak wanita dan aktif dalam ekstrakulikuler juga memenangkan perlombaan.

..

..

Saat Chanyeol lulus SMP, Baekhyun akan menduduki kelas akhir. Sama seperti dulu, Baekhyun mati-matian belajar agar satu sekolah lagi dengan Chanyeol. Sekolah yang ditempati Chanyeol itu sangat terkenal karena otak para penghuni sekolahnya yang terkenal pintar.

Chanyeol mulai khawatir karena kali ini Baekhyun belajar sampai larut malam untuk ujian. Chanyeol sudah bilang padanya jika ia tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk satu sekolah dengannya, ia menyesali kalau dulu pernah bicara untuk satu sekolah dengannya terus. Niat awalnya hanya seperti gurauan tapi si mata _puppy_ itu benar-benar mengiyakan ucapannya.

Terkadang Chanyeol akan mengajari Baekhyun apa yang tidak dimengerti dalam soal, padahal Baekhyun sudah les di tempat yang didaftarkan Baekbeom. Tapi Baekhyun berkata jika Chanyeol yang mengajarinya Baekhyun akan cepat mengerti.

Dua bulan menjelang ujian dan kelulusan, Baekbeom benar-benar membatasi waktu bermain Baekhyun, Baekbeom seperti seorang ibu yang benar-benar ingin mempersiapkan anaknya untuk ujian. Selama dua bulan itu Baekhyun jarang bertemu Chanyeol, pulang sekolah dia akan les di tempat les dan pulang kerumah untuk mengerjakan soal latihan, _chat-_ an dengan Chanyeolpun tidak pernah karena handphonenya di sita kakaknya.

Setelah kelulusan Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah dibebaskan oleh Baekbeom untuk kemanapun karena ujiannya telah selesai tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun takut jika belum tahu apa dirinya berhasil masuk di SMA yang sama dengan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Matanya membelalak lebar dan jantungnya berdegup, melihat namanya tertulis dalam daftar siswa yang diterima pada layar di komputernya. Dia berteriak senang dan segera memeluk Baekbeom di sampingnya.

"Aku juga harus menunjukkan pada Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol tapi diperjalanannya menunju kesana matanya bertemu melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di taman sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sigap berdiri dan menghadap asal suara. Langsung saja Baekhyun berlari dan menyerbu badan temannya itu, untung saja Chanyeol sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun, dia membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Hei, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ujar Chanyeol, ia terlihat ragu untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar, ini pelukan mereka yang pertama kali. Dan rasanya sangat nyaman, begitu menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun masih belum bisa melepas pelukannya.

"Apalagi aku Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengabariku dan sekarang kau datang berlari seperti ini?" Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum malu.

"Aku berhasil masuk Yeong Gwang High School!"

"Oh ya ampun," Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengusak rambut pria yang usianya lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Boleh aku peluk Chanyeol lagi?" Pintanya tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana jika orang lihat?" Perlahan senyum Baekhyun luntur namun tidak membuuatnya jadi murung.

"Aku kan akan jadi pacar Chanyeol nanti." Dengan percaya diri ia melebarkan senyumnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau sedang apa, disini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Aku..." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, namun ia berusaha sedikit tersenyum kemudian. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang amat kecil sambil menatap mata sabit Baekhyun.

Sekarang barulah senyum Baekhyun benar-benar hilang.

..

..

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun menangis, sejak pertama bertemu, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui segala tentang Baekhyun dari percakapan Baekbeom dan ayahnya di ruang tamu.

Dia mulai kenal Baekbeom saat kakak Baekhyun itu mencari ayahnya karena ingin mengembalikan dokumen, saat itu ia melihat Chanyeol kecil sedang menangis di halaman dan kebetulan ayahnya sedang tidak dirumah. Jadilah Baekbeom yang mulai menjadi temannya, Baekbeom adalah tempatnya di mana ia ingin berbicara.

Baekbeom sangat baik pada Chanyeol dikala itu dia merasa kesepian karena orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja.

Saat itu Chanyeol menguping pembicaraan Baekbeom dan ayahnya, dan ini pertama kali ia mendengar Baekbeom menangis, Baekbeom menceritakan orang tuanya yang bercerai dan dia akan membawa adiknya ke Seoul.

Baekbeom sangat baik padanya, Chanyeol pun merasa ia harus berbuat baik pada Baekbeom, maka itu ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis. Dia akan menjaga Baekhyun sebagaimana Baekbeom yang dulu selalu menemani dan menjaganya sebelum Baekbeom sesibuk sekarang.

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

P.s : Maaf belum bisa banyakin wordsnya, di chapter ke depannya aku janji wordsnya gak bakal 1k lagi deh hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3 : Settingan

**_Setting_ -an**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan kabur dari kelas saat Kyungsoo meminta uang kas, dia akan lari ke manapun itu bersama Yixing di sampingnya yang hanya ikut-ikutan. Dia akan masuk ketika pelajaran akan dimulai, jadi jika Kyungsoo meminta dia akan memberikan banyak alasan seperti, _"Nanti saja pulang sekolah," "Kyungsoo, guru sedang menjelaskan, jangan berisik aku sedang belajar," "Aku lupa, aku menghabiskan uangku saat istirahat tadi,"._ Berbeda dengan Yixing yang akan langsung bayar, tidak ada gunanya dia ikut kabur bersama Baekhyun sebenarnya, dia cuma ikut-ikutan,

"Kau melunasi tunggakan kas selama 1 bulan, _wow_." Teman sebangkunya, Jongdae, masih menatap terkejut pada Baekhyun yang duduk lesu di kursinya.

"Benar, tidak seperti semester kemarin, kau menunggunya sampai pengambilan buku nilai sekolah, maka kakakmu yang akan melunasinya." Di belakangnya, Jiwoo berucap sambil merapikan rambutnya pada cermin yang dipegangnya. Mari lupakan Yixing yang sedang mencotek catatan buku Jiwoo.

"Perutku sakit, aku sedang tidak _mood_ melawan ocehan Kyungsoo," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. Tangan kirinya mengelus pelan perutnya. Yixing yang sedang sibuk menulis tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk menemani Baekhyun ke UKS. Namun Baekhyun menolak dan memilih untuk pergi sendiri, dia meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti satu jam pelajaran.

Setelah ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun berjalan ke UKS dengan bibirnya yang pucat dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya, walaupun perutnya tidak sesakit seperti tadi tapi rasanya masih belum siap jika ia ikut pelajaran sekarang.

..

..

Hujan turun secara tiba-tiba, padahal cuaca tadi sangat panas tapi ketika rintik air menyentuh kaca jendela kelas semua siswa sudah siap pulang dengan payung mereka.

Terutama Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengantri di tempat penyimpanan payung milik siswa. Dia langsung ingin pulang ke rumah tapi Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan untuk menunggunya.

"Kau serius tidak ingin pulang denganku, Baekhyun?" Jiwoo kembali mengulang pertanyaan dan dibalas dengan gelengan yang sama pada Baekhyun. Jongdae dan Yixing sudah lebih dulu ke depan gerbang tepat di depan mobil antar jemput dari Jiwoo, mereka akan menumpang karena hujan yang sangat lebat.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya," Jiwoo membuka payung ungu miliknya dan berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolahnya. Baekhyun melirik tangga dan koridor sekolah secara bergantian berharap Chanyeol cepat sampai di lantai dasar.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berjalan bersama Seulgi di sampingnya dari koridor kanan. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari Seulgi dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pulang, Yeol!" Baekhyun dengan semangat membuka payungnya. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol berbisik dengan raut menyesalnya, namun kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol."

"Hanya sebentar, Baekhyun. Kau tidak kasihan padanya? Dia sakit." Kini Chanyeol tidak berbisik lagi melainkan berbicara secara terang-terangan di depan wajahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji jika hujan masih turun jemput aku ya," Baekhyun menyerahkan payung birunya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian tangannya mengajak Seulgi untuk mendekat. Mereka mulai meninggalkan sekolah, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

..

..

Chanyeol bangun dengan mata masih mengantuknya, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Seketika matanya langsung melebar dan teringat Baekhyun yang masih ada di sekolah. Kalimat kasar keluar dari mulutnya dan ia langsung mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir pada meja nakas.

"Chanyeol kau mau ke mana?" Seulgi keluar dari arah dapur dengan dua gelas minuman hangat.

"Baekhyun."

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang,"

"Aku pergi dulu," Seulgi hanya menggeleng kemudian.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh, ingin rasanya menabrak diri dengan kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan besar. Karena Seulgi memohon padanya untuk menunggunya sebentar dengan alasan bajunya basah dan dia akan menggantinya, karena hujan dan Chanyeol merasa sangat mengantuk diapun tertidur di ruang TV bahkan saat Seulgi selesai mandi.

Hujan sudah berhenti, dengan payung biru milik Baekhyun yang dibawanya, ternyata si pemilik payung itu sudah tidak ada di sekolah, penjaga sekolah mengatakan sudah tidak ada siapapun di dalam sekolah.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun dikirimi pesan dan ditelepon tapi tetap saja belum dapat balasan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan ke rumah Baekhyun langsung,

Jika saja Baekhyun mengadu, Chanyeol akan merasa tidak enak hati pada Baekbeom. Namun beruntung ketika yang membuka pintu adalah Baekhyun dan berkata jika Baekbeom tidak akan pulang hari ini.

"Aku pulang dengan Sehun hyung." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah berkali lipat. Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak kecil sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, pukul aku jika kau mau." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah siap ketika merasakan jari tangan Baekhyun berada di sela rambutnya. Chanyeol sudah sangat hapal, Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka meninju atau memukul saat kesal seperti pria kebanyakan, tapi Baekhyun akan mencubitnya keras-keras atau menjambak rambutnya.

Tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedua jemari tangan itu sudah berada di kedua telinganya. Jemari Baekhyun terasa hangat dan lembut saat melingkupi kedua telinganya. "Aku suka ini." suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Dia hanya memegang bagian yang paling disuka dari Chanyeol, biasanya Chanyeol melarangnya untuk memegang telinganya. Tapi baiklah Chanyeol mengizinkannya kali ini.

"Baekhyun... maafkan aku."

..

..

Baekhyun berdecih ketika menonton pertandingan basket yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Semua murid perempuan berteriak meneriakkan nama Chanyeol bahkan sampai ketika bola itu mencetak gol nama Chanyeol selalu di teriakkan.

Bahkan Jiwoo disampingnya sok asik dengan ikut-ikut meneriakki nama Chanyeol. Jongdae malah sibuk bermain game di hpnya dan Yixing yang hanya memperhatikan kakak kelas bermain dan ikut bertepuk tangan ketika yang lain melakukan hal serupa.

 _"Ahh~ Chanyeol oppa sangat tampan."_

"Huh! Joonmyeon _hyung_ lebih tampan." Baekhyun menimpali perkataan para wanita yang didengar telinganya.

 _"Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi."_ Timpal yang lain.

"Jongin hyung yang pantas disebut begitu." Baekhyun semakin malas berada di tempat ini.

 _"Kenapa dia sangat sempurna bisa menguasai segala bidang olahraga dan juga pelajaran,"_

"Haha... sempurna apanya?! Kenapa semua pernyataan yang diberikan para gadis ini sangat cocok untuk teman-temannya?! Si tiang itu, ada serangga saja takut! Kapan-kapan aku akan masuki kecoa di celana dalamnya biar semua gadis berisik itu tau kalau Chanyeol itu seperti banci!" Kembali Baekhyun menjawab sendiri. Jiwoo yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Baekhyun lihat! Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Seulgi!" Jiwoo menyenggol Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu melihatnya. Duh, sepertinya Baekhyun teringat kejadian payung dua hari lalu.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai bermain itu menghampiri Baekhyun dibangkui barisan penonton nomor tiga dari depan. Pria itu langsung disapa yang lain saat dia menaiki satu persatu. Baekhyun langsung melemparkan handuk kecil pada Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menitip minuman dan handuk bau ini pada Seulgi?"

"Ini tidak bau, dan Seulgi tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, lihat? Dia dipanggil Sunny _ssaem_ untuk latihan pemotretannya." Chanyeol menatap lapar pada makanan yang ada dipangkuan Baekhyun. Makanan itu terlihat sangat enak berbentuk panjang yang ditusuk dengan dibaluri saus dan mayonaise di atasnya. Chanyeol langsung mengambilnya satu tusuk saat Baekhyun sedang melihat ke arah lain.

"Ini kue udang, bodoh!" Menyadarinya Baekhyun langsung menepuk tangan Chanyeol keras-keras membuat makanan itu terjatuh, Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya melihat makanannya jatuh. Lihat semua fans Chanyeol langsung berbisik membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya akan memakannya sedikit!" Chanyeol baru akan mengambil yang baru namun Baekhyun lebih cepat dan langsung memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya dan satu tusuknya lagi diberikan pada Yixing.

..

..

Lagi-lagi hujan turun.

Walaupun sudah banyak yang pulang, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan daripada pulang ke rumah dengan hujan-hujanan. Dia memilih mencatat beberapa materi yang sulit dengan beberapa tumpuk buku yang dipilihnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun." Sapaan manisnya itu tidak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Dari suaranya saja Baekhyun tau itu adalah Seulgi.

"Mengapa belum pulang?" Kini Seulgi mengambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak baik mengabaikan kakak kelasmu."

"Aku malas pulang, payungku sudah kotor, bau dan jelek karena kemarin dipakai olehmu." Baekhyun tetap enggan menatap Seulgi.

"Apa?!"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku? Dan berhenti berbangga diri seakan Chanyeol mengejarmu, dia tidak butuh dirimu, kau yang membutuhkannya benarkan?" Sekarang Baekhyun berani menatap remeh pada Seulgi. Namun wanita cantik itu hanya memutar bola mata malas enggan menjawab.

"Jika tidak karena Chanyeol kau tidak akan seterkenal sekarang di kalangan siswa."

"Semua orang tau kalau Chanyeol yang masih saja berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintaku." Seulgi memainkan ujung rambutnya menatap remeh Baekhyun.

"Jangan _pede_ ,"

"Wooww, kau siapa? Keluarga Chanyeol? Kau bahkan sering dianggap parasit oleh penggemarku dan Chanyeol, karena kau sok akrab dengannya."

"Lalu jika Chanyeol benar menyatakan perasaannya padamu, mana buktinya? Kalian saja tidak pacaran." Kini niat Baekhyun untuk mencatat materi pupus sudah.

"Tentu saja aku akan berpacaran dengannya segera, ini hanya masalah waktu." Seulgi mengambil pulpen dari tangan Baekhyun dan memainkannya di depan wajah adik kelasnya itu.

"Kembalikan padaku." Baekhyun berusaha mengambil pulpennya tapi suara sobekan kertas yang malah terdengar.

"Oh tidak! Kau merobek bukuku, Baekhyun!" Seulgi melempar pulpen Baekhyun asal. Dia berlari pada bukunya yang sobek dan menyatukan sobekan itu seakan dapat bersatu kembali.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah ruang perpustakaan.

"Aku akan mengumpulkannya lusa, kenapa kau jahat padaku? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan hah?" Seulgi menangis tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?! Bangunlah!" Baekhyun menunduk melihat wanita itu yang menangis terjongkok.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, aku akan menjauhi Chanyeol." Seulgi meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan, di dekat pintu Chanyeol terlihat dengan kening berkerutnya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Seulgi mengelap air matanya dan membereskan bukunya dengan terburu.

"Seulgi?" Chanyeol menghampiri Seulgi dan membantu wanita itu. "Baekhyun menyakitimu?" Tanya Chanyeol memegang pundak bergetarnya. Namun Seulgi hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menyapanya tadi, mungkin Baekhyun sedang sangat sibuk jadi dia tidak mau diganggu. Kemudian aku mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama kita, tapi dia malah merobek bukuku."

"Ck, drama apa ini... Chanyeol ini _setting_ an sialan yang dibuatnya. Dia..." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kau tak apa kan?" Seulgi menggeleng pelan. "Jawab jujur, aku mendengar semua tadi," Kembali suara Chanyeol melembut, akhirnya Seulgi mengangguk pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin begitu..." Baekhyun berusaha berbicara santai, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan memberi penjelasan. Tapi melihat Seulgi dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya urung,

"Pulanglah Baekhyun, sudah tidak hujan." Chanyeol enggan berbalik untuk bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu.

..

..

Baekbeom meletakkan susu di atas nakas dekat kasur milik adiknya. Dia menyibak selimut yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh mungil adik kandungnya itu. Telapak tangan besarnya memegang kening itu untuk memastikan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak sakit _hyung_." Baekhyun kembali menarik selimut dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol ada di bawah tadinya _hyung_ pikir Baekhyun sudah tidur untung saja _hyung_ belum menyuruhnya pulang. Bagaimana? Chanyeol boleh masuk?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar namun akhirnya ia membolehkan Chanyeol masuk, dia tidak ingin Baekbeom banyak bertanya nantinya. Itu malah akan lebih menyulitkan.

Chanyeol masuk kemudian setelah pintu terketuk pelan,dia terkejut saat wajah Baekhyun pertama kalilah yang dilihat. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya.

"Baekhyun aku ingin mengembalikan pulpenmu."

"Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol mau ke mana?" Ia mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya setelah melihat _style_ Chanyeol yang super keren baginya.

"Membantu Seulgi menyalin ulang tugasnya."

"Chanyeol sangat keren." Mendengar nama itu disebut Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan topik, kemudian memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menggesek pipinya pada lengan itu. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan imut. Dia sangat terpesona dengan _style_ Chanyeol malam ini. Padahal pria tinggi itu hanya menggunakan kaus abu-abu polos lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ hitamnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai dengan sifat manjanya Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengusak poni tipis si mungil.

"Aku tahu, aku keren. Ini sudah takdirku." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Benar, takdir Chanyeol adalah keren dan jadi pacarku!" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menggapai telinga Chanyeol, namun si empunya ikut berjinjit untuk menghalangi tangan Baekhyun menyentuh telinganya. Keduanya tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Baek, mintalah maaf pada Seulgi," Chanyeol berbicara dengan hati-hati kemudian setelah melihat jam di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bersalah,"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencintainya?" Yang lebih muda menjauhkan dirinya.

"B-baek..." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

"Keluar dari kamarku, ternyata benar kau tidak percaya padaku, aku tidak mengatakan itu pada Seulgi! Dia mengarang cerita." Suaranya tenggelam oleh kukungan selimutnya namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk minta maaf karena sudah merobek bukunya! Lihat, bahkan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku sebagai sahabatmu menggantikan posisi tanggung jawabmu untuk membantu Seulgi mengulang tugasnya." Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebar keluar kamarnya. Baekhyun terdiam merasakan langkah kaki yang menjauh, hatinya terasa sakit, Chanyeol jadi marah padanya. Semua ini salahnya.

..

..

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Baekhyun tidak lagi berbicara dengan Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang akan mengiriminya pesan _chat_ kalau di rumahnya ada serangga. Setiap hari Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang selalu jalan bersama Seulgi dan kabarnya mereka tengah berkencan sekarang. Dia mendengarnya dari Jiwoo si penggosip akut.

Hanya tinggal menghitung bulan Chanyeol akan lulus dan akan ikut _suneung_. Baekhyun berdoa agar hari berjalan cepat dan dia tidak mendengar ataupun melihat Chanyeol lagi di sekolah ini. Fotonya ada di mana-mana di setiap mading, di struktur organisasi siswa sekolah tahun lalupun masih belum dicopot. Foto dia memenangkan penghargaan dan olimpiade sejak kelas 10 juga masih terpajang di mana-mana. Begitu juga Seulgi yang sering menjadi model dalam promosi pendaftaran siswa baru.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bermain dengan Jongdae, Yixing dan perempuan dengan wajah sombongnya—Jiwoo—yang sialnya adalah temannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia menaruh rindu pada Chanyeolnya. Dia ingin berada bersama Chanyeol sebagai seorang adik kelas dan teman yang menyemangatinya untuk _Suneung_. Seratus hari sebelum _Suneung_ sudah banyak sekali ucapan semangat dari adik kelas untuk kakak kelasnya yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi itu. Beberapa memberikan coklat dan hadiah kecil seperti gantungan kunci dengan _notes_ penyemangat.

Baekhyun memberikan kartu penyemangat 100 hari sebelum _suneung_ untuk Sehun, Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Mereka merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktir kalian? Aku ingin makan ayam dan _cola_ yang banyak," Ajak Suho kepada Baekhyun dan yang lain, kecuali Chanyeol—dia tidak di sana.

"Wah, ingin pesta duluan, begitu?" Goda Jongin.

"Hey, Suho kita ini ingin mengambil kuliah di luar kota, tidak apa dia harus sering-sering mentraktir kita makan. Baekhyun juga senang kan?" Sehun merangkul pundak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kami diajak, hyung?" Yang Jongdae maksud sudah termasuk Yixing dan Jiwoo.

"Tentu saja," Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Wah keren, aku akan mendoakan _hyung_ agar mendapat hasil _suneung_ yang terbaik!" Yixing memberi tepuk tangan.

"Aku sangat menyesal tidak memenuhi undangan, tapi Somin mengajakku lebih dulu untuk menonton." Jiwoo menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. Mereka mengangguk setuju dan memakluminya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak ada dalam perkumpulan kali ini. Tapi dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana Chanyeol. Apa dia sedang bersama Seulgi atau ada di rumah. Sehun yang sangat peka karena Baekhyun terdiam dari tadi langsung saja menggoda anak itu dengan membawa nama Chanyeol.

"Dia akan datang Baekhyun, tenang saja."

"Apa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sedikit terlambat memang. Tapi dia berjanji akan datang." Timpal Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku pulang lebih dulu?"

"Hey, kenapa buru-buru?" Jongdae berucap dengan mulut penuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku..."

"Maaf aku telat." Baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat duduk, tapi Chanyeol sudah duduk tepat di kursi depannya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti alur pembicaraan tanpa leluasa berbicara.

..

..

Baekhyun merasa sangat sial, karena dia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol hari ini. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mengantar setumpuk kertas berisikan materi untuk kelas 12, tentu Baekhyun sudah menolak namun Sehun punya alasan lebih kuat kenapa dia tidak bisa mengantarnya sekarang. Hari ini mereka bilang Chanyeol absen tanpa keterangan, Baekhyun mencibir mendengar itu karena dia pikir Chanyeol sibuk pacaran padahal dia akan ujian.

Namun ternyata Baekhyun salah besar, Chanyeol terbaring sakit di atas kasurnya. Badannya menggigil dengan bibir pucat. Rumah Chanyeol seperti biasa sangat sepi. Pantas orang tuanya tidak menelepon sekolah untuk memberi tahu kalau anaknya sakit. Mereka berada di luar kota.

Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis melihat Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu keren akhirnya hanya bisa terbaring sekarang. Namun mengingat sedang marahan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun urung untuk kasihan.

Baekhyun sudah memberi saran Chanyeol untuk ke rumah sakit, dia akan mengantarnya. Tapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuatkan teh hangat, kemudian merendam handuk kecil dalam baskom berisikan air hangat.

"Kau ini sakit kenapa, bodoh?" Tangan kecilnya memeras handuk kecil kemudian menutupi kening sahabatnya yang sakit itu.

"Kau tahu aku belajar sangat keras."

"Untuk apa? Untuk _Suneung_? Tidak belajarpun kau akan mendapatkan universitas yang kau mau manapun itu." Chanyeol memilih tidak merespon karena Baekhyun pasti akan lebih cerewet jika dia menjawabnya.

"Biar aku hubungi Seulgi sebentar dia tidak tahukan kalau kau sakit?" Gerakannya dihentikan Chanyeol saat ingin mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak usah, Baek. Aku mau kau yang menemaniku."

"Eh?"

"Soal yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Maaf membentakmu." Hatinya seperti dibanting kembali mengingat semua itu. Mungkin ini saat yang pas untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun pikir semua itu tidak akan berguna. Untuk apa dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Apa Chanyeol akan menjadikan pacarnya kemudian? Tidak kan?

"Iya Chanyeol, a-aku menyesal, aku minta maaf dan akan minta maaf pada Seulgi nanti." Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hatinya perih mengucapkan maaf namun sebenarnya bukan dia pihak yang salah di sini.

"Baekhyun! Uwooo!" Chanyeol terlonjak dari kasurnya mengageti Baekhyun. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu melempar jauh selimutnya ke arah jendela dibarengi gerakan tangan seolah dia merinding.

"Lihat itu!" Chanyeol semakin merapatkan dirinya pada dinding dengan wajahnya yang melihat ngeri ke arah sesuatu yang keluar dari selimut putihnya yang kini berjalan di lantai.

"Itu cuma laba-laba!" Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Tapi ukurannya cukup besar."

"Chanyeol—"

"Cepat buang itu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berlari kecil menuruni tangga meninggalkan kamarnya. "Ah jangan lupa tolong masukan selimut itu ke dalam bak kotor ya." Ucapnya di tengah anak tangga. Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali merekam ini dan membagikannya di grup sekolah agar semuanya tahu bagaimana sifat asli idola yang mereka banggakan.

"Kau sudah sembuh, yeol?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya agar Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Sambil membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar sahabatnya.

"Oh yaampun kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali, aaakk! Oh ya tuhan..."

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

#Ini bakal panjang banget, tp penting:( please read just a minute.

Oke sebelumnya di sini aku lagi-lagi mau minta maaf karena kesalahan yang aku buat sendiri. Hehe... makasih ya kemarin udah banyak banget yang ngasih review bingung(?) gatau kesel atau marah karena status ff ini complete aduh malu banget deh XD itu ga sengaja kepencet asli, ff ini masih in-progress kok. Seperti biasanya kalo ff aku udah complete aku bakal kasih tulisan **[END]** di summary, dan di akhir chapter ok? Jadi sekali lagi maap kalo udah bikin kesel. ***Dikeroyok***

Untuk tokoh yang namanya Jiwoo di atas aku pake Jeon Jiwoo KARD oce? Ga ngerti si kenapa make dia buat jadi temennya Baekhyun, kalo selfie jarang senyum, muka judes, sombong, belagu, bodo amatannya itu loh yang aku pengen dia jadiin temen Baekhyun yang tipe cowok gemesin tapi loyo(?)—kalo di ff biasanya si—yaa pokoknya Jiwoo mau aku bikin agak tomboy tp tetep cewek sifatnya. ADU APASI AH KATA-KATANYA YANG BENER?

..

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalo aku ini emang suka susah buat ngasih judul, aku cuma nulis apa yang ada di otak, termasuk ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja entah saat lagi liat fanart ChanBaek, dengerin lagu eqso/bb gb lain, lagi di luar, lagi bengong atau gimanapun langsung aku catet ide-ide yang tiba-tiba mampir di notes hp. Jadi kayanya judul sama isi fanfict ini bakalan kaya ga nyambung, tapi kalo menurutku si ada nyambungnya dikit(?). Judul fanfict aku buat asal gara-gara denger lagu yang udah lama gak aku dengerin dan jadoel menurutku : The Light yang nyanyi Girlband The Ark, iya iya yang udah bubar itu:)) pasti udah banyak yang tau lagu ini.

"You fill this empty space." nah pas bagian dinyanyiin sama Yujin (kalo gak salah) pas banget aku lagi mikirin judul dan mau update chapter satu waktu itu, so..yea..  
 **Readers b lyk : "WOY, niat gak se lu bikin?!" - batal folo favorit. #aqkuad**

 **#** SalamShimkoongChanbaek ^o^


	4. Chapter 4 : Fighting!

**Fighting!**

* * *

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun ke kelas Seulgi untuk meminta maaf, wanita itu menerima permintaan maafnya dengan senyum tulus dan mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun meresponnya dengan tatapan malas kemudian, dalam hati ia tertawa keras karena _acting_ Seulgi yang mengalahi aktris ternama.

"Oh iya, aku sangat ingin mengundangmu di acara ulang tahunku sabtu malam, datanglah ke restoran milik kakakku ya di Apgujeong."

"Oh aku sangat tau tempat itu. Tentu saja aku akan datang Seulgi!" _—"dan menghancurkan pestamu."_

"Panggil dia _Noona_ , Baek." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahah.. tidak apa. Aku ingin akrab dengan Baekhyun. Iyakan?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab santai. Kedua orang yang berbeda umur setahun lebih tua darinya itu melongo.

"'Tidak' mungkin aku tidak mau, maksudnya... hahahah!" Baekhyun mencairkan suasana namun yang lain hanya menimpali tawa dengan canggung,

..

..

Sabtu malam, Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kini Baekhyun tampak sedikit beda dengan polesan BB Cream dan _eyeliner_ tipis namun tidak menghilangkan kesan _puppy eyes_ padanya dan tambahan lipbalm berwarna _Coral Pink_ pada bibirnya. Semua ini karena Jiwoo.

Dia membayangkan Chanyeol yang menjemputnya untuk kencan di malam ini. Namun imajinasi tidak benar adanya. Chanyeol datang bersama Joonmyeon, Jongin dan juga Sehun, mobil itu bukan milik Chanyeol namun milik Joonmyeon. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang mengendarainya.

"Woah... Baekhyun kita terlihat sangat _fresh_!" Jongin memberikan tepuk tangannya, diikuti yang lain.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Baekhyun? kau itu pria. Hapus lipstik itu." Hanya Chanyeol memang yang selalu protes. "Ini lipbalm asal kau tahu." Dengan kesal Baekhyun mengusap lipbalm itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Setidaknya Baekhyun beruntung dia bisa merasakan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang mengemudi, dan lagi-lagi, kalimat _'Chanyeol keren'_ berulang-ulang terucap di dalam hatinya melihat Chanyeol mengemudi dengan wajah yang serius.

Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan Chanyeol akan mengajaknya _dinner_ mewah malam ini, lalu Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun adalah pengawal mereka. Lagu romantis di dalam mobil di putar dan Chanyeol memberikan bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kantung celana pria tinggi itu.

Dan sial sekali, Chanyeol menyetir keren seperti itu karena bertujuan untuk ke sebuah restoran dalam rangka ulang tahun Seulgi. Dan Baekhyun berfikir, apa hadiah Chanyeol untuk kekasihnya itu?

"Hey!" Suara Sehun dari arah belakang menyadarkan lamunannya. Baekhyun tersadar, Chanyeol bahkan sudah turun dari mobil dan terlihat dia sedang sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Sehun berkali-kali memanggilmu." Sambung Jongin.

"Ayo kita turun." Suho menengahi.

Baekhyun memasuki restoran itu dengan berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, dalam hati ia berniat akan ikut kemanapun Chanyeol pergi di dalam restoran ini.

Seulgi terlihat sangat cantik di atas panggung kecil, dia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan, make up-nya terlihat sangat cantik dan dengan tema riasan warna cokelat dan _pinkish_ , memberikan kesan cute dan feminin pada wanita itu, semua tamu undangan berteriak dan bertepuk tangan melihat betapa cantiknya Seulgi malam ini. Di sampingnya ada kedua orang tuanya, dan Baekhyun menilai orang tuanya terutama ibunya sangatlah terlihat dari kalangan perkumpulan ibu-ibu elit yang tiap hari membahas gosip artis dan fesyen.

Baekhyun menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke depan, dia tahu Chanyeol pasti terpukau melihat Seulgi. Baekhyun memberikan cibiran dari belakang diam-diam. Mengingat lipbalm-nya yang terhapus karena protes Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau kekasihnya kenapa tidak naik ke atas panggung?" Baekhyun ingin memukul mulutnya sendiri namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar, seperti yang Baekhyun liat di TV si pria akan memberikan puisi ucapan—yang membuat perut Baekhyun mual—untuk si wanita, kemudian di akhiri kecupan. Oh tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat mengingat film itu.

"Aku..."

"Chanyeol! Lihat, aku mau kue itu!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat itu sebelum Chanyeol akan menghampiri Seulgi. Padahal Baekhyun tidak tahu kue apa yang ditunjuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil karena Baekhyun yang menariknya ke tempat makanan, setiap Chanyeol hendak berbicara Baekhyun akan memotongnya dan menariknya ke tempat makanan lain. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi ini sungguh menggemaskan, seperti bocah kecil yang penasaran akan wahana permainan yang dilihatnya.

"Baek..."

"Oh yaampun aku sangat haus, mana minuman di sini? Ayo bantu aku mencarinya!" Makanan masih penuh di mulut kecil pria itu. Dia menarik Chanyeol kembali.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, oke?"

"Tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk menghapus krim stroberi pada bibir mungil sahabatnya, Baekhyun menegang seketika merasakan jantungnya berdegup.

"Chanyeol!" Seulgi melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan ikut tersenyum pada Seulgi. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening tidak suka melihatnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Kau menikmati makanannya?" Tanya Seulgi dibalas anggukan cepat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, lepaskan Chanyeol, sepertinya dia merasa risih," Seulgi lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melepas dirinya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar pada Seulgi.

"Aku—" Lagi—Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Eungg...Seulgi ahjumma, setelah ini ada acara apa?" Baekhyun kembali memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Noona, Baekhyun." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Bebas, tapi aku ingin Chanyeol dan aku..." Seulgi terlihat berfikir.

"Jika kau berdansa dengan Chanyeol aku akan memaksa Chanyeol berdansa dengan kecoa dulu." Baekhyun bersuara kecil sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Maaf kau bicara apa tadi?" Seulgi memberikan raut sok penasarannya.

"Ahjumma, boleh aku izin pulang lebih dulu? Jiwoo temanku mengatakan kalau hamsternya dimakan hamster Jongdae, mereka pasti bertengkar aku harus segera ke rumah Jiwoo sekarang, Terimakasih sudah mengundangku Seulgi—eh maksudku noona." Baekhyun mengambil langkah menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Tapi Baekhyun—" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, aku akan naik taksi." Baekhyun berteriak sedikit karena suara musik yang memenuhi seluruh ruang restoran.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku ahjumma atau kupukul kau!" Teriak Seulgi.

Lebih baik Baekhyun pulang daripada melihat adegan menyeramkan—baginya—antara Seulgi dan Chanyeol nanti. Entah apa itu.

..

..

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan make up-nya setelah melihat notifikasi dari Instagram kalau Chanyeol baru saja memposting foto. Baekhyun dengan cepat membukanya dan sudah mendapat like dari 60 orang lebih.

Hanya foto lampu jalanan Apgujeong yang berwarna warni dan langit malam, terlihat foto itu diambil saat Chanyeol dalam perjalanan—di dalam mobil—dengan warna filter yang memberikan kesan dingin.

 **Real_pcy** "Seperti langit malam sekarang ini, kau sangat cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum namun senyumnya hilang kembali mengingat itu diperuntukkan untuk Seulgi, dan komentar dari foto itu adalah komentar dari shipper mereka yang kebanyakan dari adik kelas. Segala bentuk dukungan dan _emoticon love_ menyepam di sana.

Baekhyun kemudian mencari foto gajah yang diberikan Baekbeom saat hyungnya itu pergi ke China karena tugas meliputnya ke sana.

 **Baekhyunee_** _"Ditemukan gajah idiot di hutan China, petugas keamanan kewalahan dan berniat menjualnya kepada siapapun."_

Like pertama dari Jiwoo, Jongdae kemudian Baekbeom yang juga berkomentar, _"Lain kali jangan minta pada hyung untuk memotret gajah dan jerapah lagi."_

Kemudian Baekhyun langsung menghapusnya takut teman-temannya atau Chanyeol membacanya.

..

..

Suneung sudah sangat dekat, Chanyeol semakin sibuk dengan segala bukunya. Bahkan Nyonya dan tuan Park sangat ketat membimbing Chanyeol untuk belajar. Dia akan dikunci di dalam kamarnya dari pukul 08.00 malam sampai pukul 11.00 malam, Nyonya Park bahkan tidak ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis suaminya kemanapun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali ke rumah Chanyeol walaupun hanya sekali di akhir pekan, dia ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan ide gilanya, Baekhyun selalu memanjat pohon yang langsung berhadapan ke jendela kamar Chanyeol. Dia selalu datang di hari minggu atau sabtu, Chanyeol akan membuka jendelanya membiarkan angin masuk dan juga karena ada Baekhyun di sana, beruntung Nyonya Park tidak mengetahuinya kalau pria kecil sahabat anaknya itu selalu datang dan duduk di dahan besar pohon itu.

Baekhyun melakukan hal gila ini karena jika di sekolah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah terlihat, Jongin bilang Chanyeol dijemput oleh supir pribadi yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke tempat les privatnya. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol tidak lagi memegang ponsel.

Di minggu ke tiga Chanyeol tidak lagi melihat Baekhyun di dahan pohon taman rumahnya, ini sudah lebih dari dua kali Baekhyun tidak memberi kabar, Chanyeol sangat khawatir. Dia menelepon Baekhyun menggunakan telepon rumahnya namun tidak diangkat, kemudian dia beralih menelepon Baekbeom namun ternyata Baekbeom sedang meliput berita di luar kota selama seminggu.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

"Dia sahabatku tentu saja."

"Iya, ibu tahu, tapi yang sekarang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu Chanyeol, belajarlah yang benar sampai kau lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal mendengar kalimat itu terus menerus.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di belakang pintu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah besar ke luar. Namun di depan pintu dua orang pria berseragam menahannya. Dan sialnya lagi tubuh pria itu lebih besar darinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!"

"Anda tidak boleh kemana-mana tuan muda, ini atas perintah Nyonya Park."

"Ya ampun menjijikan sekali! Ibu!" Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari tahanan tangan besar mereka.

"Tidak Chanyeol, dengarkan ibu—"

"Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun sebentar saja, kalau ibu tidak mempercayaiku, dua orang ini boleh mengikutiku dari belakang!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi namun akhirnya sang wanita penguasa rumah itu menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol berlari akhirnya untuk mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai ke rumah Baekhyun karena Nyonya Park memberikan batasan waktu untuk Chanyeol berada luar.

"Baekhyun. Ini Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan langsung saja dibuka oleh seorang wanita, itu Jiwoo yang sangat Chanyeol kenali karena sering sekali menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai boneka periasnya.

"Chanyeol oppa? Dan..." Jiwoo mengintip dua pria berjas di belakang Chanyeol.

"kalian tunggu saja di sini, jangan masuk ke dalam." Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Jiwoo pada kedua pria yang dibayar ibunya itu,

Chanyeol melihat ada Jongdae dan Yixing di sana sedang sibuk pada buku mereka, rupanya mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama namun tidak ada Baekhyun di ruang tamu itu.

"Kami hanya menemani Baekhyun di sini _hyung_ ," Jongdae menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ada di kamar." Timpal Jiwoo dibarengi anggukan Yixing,

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dan terlihat Baekhyun yang tertidur di bawah selimutnya, matanya terlihat terpejam sangat nyaman, Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun seperti ini karena sering naik ke dahan pohon rumahnya saat malam hari, Baekhyun orang yang tidak kuat dingin.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang dan mengusap surai lembut sahabatnya, Baekhyun sangat sensitif oleh sentuhan, dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

"Chanyeol!" Tubuh mungil itu langsung meloncat dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, dia mengusap punggung itu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Kau demam, Baekhyun." Dirasakannya suhu hangat dari tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf tidak mengunjungimu. Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji, setelah Suneung selesai, kita akan sering bertemu lagi tanpa jendela sebagai batasnya." Chanyeol tertawa kemudian.

"Chanyeol, Seulgi tidak mau menunjukkan padaku hadiah darimu."

"Kau meminta padanya?"

"Eung, aku ingin lihat," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan lagi ke rumahku sampai aku selesai Suneung ok? Doakan aku, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, aku juga takut akan menganggumu jika aku terus-terusan berkunjung secara diam-diam." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" _Aigoo_...Kau sangat manis." Chanyeol mengacak poni Baekhyun gemas.

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku harus kembali sebelum—"

"Tuan muda, waktu anda sudah selesai."

..

..

Baekbeom selalu saja menggoda adiknya, dia tahu Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Pernah sekali Baekbeom menyuruh adiknya untuk memberikan kalimat penyemangat untuk Chanyeol melalui surat, karena Baekbeom sering datang ke rumah kediaman Park untuk pekerjaan yang langsung berhubungan dengan ayah Chanyeol sendiri. Dia akan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memberikan surat adiknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah aktif di SNS, tentu saja itu akan menganggu belajarnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan meneruskan usaha ayahnya maka dia belajar dengan keras untuk mendapatkan Universitas ternama.

Begitu juga dengan Seulgi, Baekhyun sering melihat Seulgi pulang malam dengan membawa bertumpuk buku kadang bersama temannya dan kadang sendiri. Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras sebenarnya, ini hal lucu baginya, karena menurutnya Chanyeol dan Seulgi sibuk sendiri-sendiri tanpa memikirkan satu sama lain. Itu pasangan kekasih yang sangat tidak _goals_ dan Baekhyun mensyukurinya.

Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa iri, keduanya sangat pintar dan Baekhyun yakin mereka akan masuk ke Universitas yang mereka inginkan.

..

..

48 jam Suneung akan dimulai, Chanyeol menonton film _action_ Hollywood untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu satu harinya dan sesekali menghafal kosakata bahasa Jepang yang terkadang masih ia bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja ibu menaruh beberapa tumpuk kertas warna-warni di atas meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa kosong ikut menonton film yang sedang ditonton anaknya.

"Ini apa?" Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah kertas warna-warni itu kemudian kembali pada filmnya.

"Baekhyun yang—" Nyonya Park belum selesai dengan ucapannya, tapi pergerakkan cepat Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu membuatnya menjeda kalimatnya.

"...mengiriminya seminggu ini, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Terimakasih ibu." Chanyeol menyelipkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam buku Bahasa Jepangnya. Kemudian membereskan kotak kacang almond yang dibawanya tadi. Chanyeol hendak berdiri meninggalkan ruang televisi sebelum ibunya memanggil.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar tentu saja, kemana lagi? Kau menutup semua pintu di rumah ini."

"Untuk apa? Bagaimana dengan filmnya?" Nyonya Park menunjuk layar TV yang masih menyala.

"Aku mau belajar,"

"Belajar sambil makan?" Mata Nyonya Park teralihkan pada toples kecil yang dipeluk Chanyeol bersama buku yang cukup tebal.

"Bilang saja ibu mau ini. Sudah ya aku akan ke kamar," Chanyeol kembali menaruh kotak camilan kesukaanya itu di meja kemudian pergi dengan cepat takut ibunya menanyakan hal yang semakin tidak penting.

"Semangat sayang!"

Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, setelah di dalam ia menutup pintu dan langsung duduk di meja belajarnya. Satu persatu kertas warna-warni itu dibacanya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tulisan Baekhyun, tulisan itu sederhana hanya menanyakan kabar Chanyeol, apakah dirinya makan dengan baik dan melarangnya untuk belajar sampai larut.

Ada banyak sebenarnya _notes_ penyemangat dari adik kelasnya, tapi Chanyeol hanya membacanya beberapa dan kadang tidak ingat menaruhnya di mana, sehingga _notes_ itu terasa hilang dengan sendirinya. Namun ia tidak mau kalimat penyemangat dari Baekhyun hilang seperti yang lain, Chanyeol menempel _notes_ kecil itu di meja belajarnya dan menaruh kertas yang ukuran HVS di dalam kotak lemarinya.

..

..

Chanyeol sudah berada di sekolah 25 menit sebelum _Suneung_ dimulai. Ayah dan ibu yang mengantarkannya sampai ke gerbang sekolah kemudian memberikannya kalimat penyemangat, Chanyeol merasa sangat senang, dia merindukan keluarganya seperti ini. Ibunya berulang-ulang mengelus rambutnya dan memberikan masukan agar anaknya tidak usah stres hanya untuk menjawab semua soal-soal itu.

"Ayah yakin tidak susah bagimu untuk menjawab soal-soal itu."

"Terimakasih ayah, doakan aku."

"Tentu saja."

Di luar banyak sekali orang tua murid yang berkumpul untuk mendoakan anak mereka, Chanyeol mencari sosok Baekhyun namun ia tidak melihatnya di sana.

"Chanyeol!" Orang yang diharapnya untuk tidak bertemu di hari ini malah menghampirinya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjawab semua soal dengan mudah."

"Ya." Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Hey, aku berbicara denganmu." Seulgi memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya namun Chanyeol masih saja mendiaminya.

"Jongin! Sehun!" Chanyeol melambai pada kedua temannya yang sepertinya baru saja datang. Seulgi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan ikut tersenyum menyapa dua orang bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Hey _Bro_! Semangat untuk kita semua!" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol diikuti tawa mereka semua.

"Di mana Joonmyeon?"

"Dia sudah di dalam, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sehun.

"Tunggu..."

"Kenapa lagi?" Sehun berkerut kening.

"Ah, tidak jadi, ayo masuk sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bersama para siswa yang lain. Dirinya masih ragu untuk melangkah masuk, rasanya masih ada yang kurang kalau sosok itu belum...

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Sontak saja Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang merasa dirinya diteriakki oleh seseorang, Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan langkahnya melihat Chanyeol yang kembali berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Fiiightiiiiing!" Suara itu semakin heboh, Chanyeol tertawa kemudian melihat Baekhyun bersama kawan-kawannya membawa _styrofoam_ kecil dengan tulisan 'Fighting' dan ada banyak tanda seru di sana.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil melompat-lompat, Jiwoo mengangkat _styrofoam_ itu dengan tinggi-tinggi—tapi wajahnya seperti ibu-ibu yang demo minta diturunkan harga kebutuhan rumah tangga—lalu Jongdae yang menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'fighting' itu seperti orang yang mempromosikan iklan, dan—entahhlah yixing melakukan hal _random_.

"Joonmyeon hyung, Sehun dan Jongin hyung fighting!~"

"Terimakasih kalian! Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Junmyeon nanti!" Jongin menatap haru mereka, mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu, Sehun menatap kelakukan _lebay_ Jongin dengan kesal. Seulgi ternyata langsung pergi saat mengetahui itu adalah Baekhyun dan sekawanannya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah berseri-seri Baekhyun, pria pendek itu terus memanggil namanya berulang-ulang, jika saja gerbang tidak ditutup segera dia ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Perasaan aneh merambat ke dalam hati Chanyeol, dia memegang dadanya merasakan detakan kencang di sana. Jika saja Sehun tidak menarik tangannya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah sadar kalau bel sudah berbunyi.

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Ff ini gak akan pake konflik yang berat karena masih belum bisa buat kaya gitu:)  
Semoga aja bisa fast update, ga betah aja ngeliat TBC mulu XD

Big thanks to :

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | fauziah agustina | chocolate purple | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 | RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | Mawar biru | pawpiwpow | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfict**

#Shimkoong \\\^o^/


	5. Chapter 5 : Comeback Juseyo

**Comeback Juseyo**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus membangunkan keparat ini bagaimana lagi caranya, biasanya Chanyeol akan terbangun jika Baekhyun teriak ada kecoa, bahkan kecoa dan belalang karet miliknya sudah tidak mampu lagi membangunkan si raksasa ini.

Pagi-pagi Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat seseorang berada di ruang tamunya, memakai selimut baru dari lemarinya dan TV menyala, padahal seingatnya Baekhyun sudah mengunci rumahnya. Dan sialnya Baekbeom tidak di rumah.

"Bangunlah Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik telinga Chanyeol gemas, kali ini Baekhyun menemukan titik kelemahan membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aakk! Sakit Baekhyun, baiklah aku bangun!" Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk dan mengusap telinganya. "Sudah bermilyar kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak..."

"Kenapa kau bisa membuka kunci rumahku?" Baekhyun menarik selimut dari tubuh Chanyeol kasar membuat tubuh besar itu hampir saja ikut tertarik.

"Baekbeom _hyung_ selalu menitip kunci cadangan padaku,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena aku keren." Ucapnya sambil melakukan _peace sign_.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaanku!" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, dia berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil selai disana, sempat bingung karena selai di dalam kulkas ada dua tapi dengan rasa yang sama—stroberi—hanya saja yang satu lagi dengan ekstrak susu.

"Semalam aku pergi makan malam bersama ibu dan ayah tapi karena mereka mendadak ada urusan dan mengharuskan pergi ke Busan..." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya untuk kembali menaruh kedua selai itu ke dalam kulkas. "Aku pulang ke rumah sendiri dan lupa meminta kunci, kunci rumahku ada di dalam tas sekolah di kamarku," Chanyeol membuka lemari makanan dan mengambil roti di sana.

"Jadi... karena Baekbeom _hyung_ baru saja menitipkan kunci kemarin sore, yah... sudah takdirku untuk ke sini." Dengan wajah santai Chanyeol memakan roti itu tanpa di berikan topping apapun.

"Bohong."

"Baekhyun buatkan aku sarapan."

"Kau pikir kau ada di mana?" Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus roti itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam rak.

"Ah... semalam aku sempat chattingan dengan Baekbeom _hyung_ , lihat ini." Chanyeol membuka aplikasi Line dan menunjukkan chat itu pada Baekhyun.

 **—Beomi Hyung—**

Aku terkunci dari luar karena ayah dan ibu mendadak ada urusan, mereka meninggalkanku ke Busan setelah makan malam, aku tidak bawa kunci rumah *Stiker menangis*  
 **Baca  
10.38pm**

 _Pulanglah ke rumahku, Baekhyun pasti senang kau menginap_  
 _ **10.38pm**_

Maaf aku masuk begitu saja menggunakan kunci yang hyung berikan tadi sore, pintu sudah ku ketuk ternyata Baekhyun sudah tidur  
 **Baca  
10.40pm**

 _Tidak apa Chanyeol, selamat datang di rumah^^_  
 _ **10.40pm**_

 _Oh ya, kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuat sarapan besok pagi_  
 _ **10.40pm**_

Terimakasih Hyung~  
*Stiker (y)*  
*Stiker memberi kecupan*  
 **Baca  
10.41pm**

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelahnya Baekhyun terdiam membacanya.

"Mau buat bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah! Aku akan buatkan roti dengan selai ikan busuk agar kau gatal-gatal kemudian mati!" Baekhyun melangkah kesal menuju dapur.

"Oh~ Jahat sekali tapi aku suka,"

..

..

Chanyeol sudah melewati 7 hari setelah Suneungnya, dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak pelit dan sering mentraktir temannya, pernah sekali waktu itu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol pergi bersama Seulgi pada malam hari, mungkin untuk menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dan siangnya Chanyeol akan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menjadi sebal karena Chanyeol belum mentraktirnya sama sekali, malah Chanyeol hanya menggodanya habis-habisan karena menuliskan pesan semangat darinya sebelum Suneung.

Dan Chanyeol semakin menyebalkan karena sekarang dia berada di rumahnya, dia mengambil dan menggunakan apapun seenaknya. Chanyeol seperti tidak ada usahanya sama sekali seperti menelepon orang tuanya untuk bertanya kunci rumahnya, dia hanya berucap santai pada Baekhyun. _"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku kalau ibu atau ayahku sudah kembali dari Busan."_ Baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya menarik telinga sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Iya!" Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol menganggunya menonton drama sore yang tidak pernah Baekhyun tinggalkan walau iklanpun.

"Kemarilah!"

Dengan langkah dihentakkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Wajah merengutnya berubah kaku setelah melihat pandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi, dia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya mencari baju di lemari milik Baekhyun.

"Lihat, semua bajumu tidak ada yang muat." Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa pakaian yang ia taruh di kasur.

"Eh? A-aku punya kaus dan celana training yang sedikit besar, sini biar aku yang carikan." Baekhyun ingin sekali menjedotkan dirinya ke dinding karena bahasanya menjadi sangat kaku.

"Coba ini," Baekhyun menyerahkan sepasang baju berwarna hijau miliknya.

Chanyeol memakai atasan kaus itu baru saja kepalanya yang masuk dan terasa sedikit sempit.

"Tidak masuk Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali membuka baju itu.

"Aku tidak punya lagi yang ukurannya besar, tidak usah pakai baju saja! Dasar kau raksasa merepotkan!"

"Baiklah, tidak usah pakai baju saja." Chanyeol berujar dengan wajah datarnya, dia melepaskan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan terkejut mendapati respon Baekhyun yang teriak dan langsung memutar balikkan tubuhnya.

"Kembali pakai itu, Chanyeol!"

"Hey, kenapa? Kau bilang aku tidak usah pakai baju saja?"

"Kenapa kau menganggap serius ucapanku, bodoh!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Sebuah seringai jail muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang malu?" Chanyeol berjalan melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat Chanyeol!" Tubuh Baekhyun terasa seperti jeli, dia lemas dan merasa sedikit bergetar karena detakan jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjauh?" Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan tubuh itu, dia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sempit itu. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Pergilah sendiri mencari baju Baekbeom hyung di kamarnya!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya dan berlari keluar.

..

..

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya masih saja berdegup untuk memikirkan hal yang dialaminya kemarin sore, bagaimanapun Baekhyun merindukan pelukan Chanyeol, tapi ada rasa benci yang terselip di sana, entah apa benci itu tapi Baekhyun merasakannya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang bersama Jongdae di rumahnya, mereka menghabiskan video game bersama di ruang tengah untuk menghabiskan sisa libur yang hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

"Aku lihat tadi Chanyeol hyung berpakaian sangat rapi, kemana ya dia?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi peduli?"

"Aku memberitahu ini karena mungkin kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol dari tadi."

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun berteriak ketika permainannya kalah, dia memukul Jongdae tepat di kepalanya menyalahkan si wajah kotak karena mengajaknya berbicara.

Dua jam terlewati dan Jongdae pamit pulang karena sudah malam. Baekhyun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam namun rasanya dia belum mengantuk. Melihat kalender yang tepat berada di samping jam, Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengganjal dari kalender itu. Dan seketika ingatannya datang.

"Oh ya ampun besok Chanyeol ulang tahun!"

"Baekhyunee~ hyung pulang,"

"Hyung?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah senangnya. Aroma makanan yang dibawa Baekbeom semakin membuatnya tidak sabar untuk makan.

..

..

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah pagi sekali, diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya ia berkali-kali melihat ponselnya karena bunyi notif berharap Chanyeol membalasnya tapi semua notifikasi itu ternyata pesan masuk dari LINE _Official Account_ , bahkan Chanyeol belum melihat ucapan ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun sampai di pintu kelas 12-2 tapi hanya beberapa orang yang datang, bahkan Joonmyeon yang Baekhyun tau adalah murid rajin belum terlihat di kelas. Baekhyun juga belum menaruh tasnya di kelas.

"Oh, Baekhyuna?" Seorang wanita dengan wajah setengah _bule_ menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Wendy noona?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, benar kata teman-temannya, Wendy tidak hanya pintar tapi juga sangat cantik.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Menunggu Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak." Wendy tertawa gemas melihat kegugupan adik kelasnya.

"Aku yakin kau sebagai sahabatnya pasti sudah lebih dulu merayakan ulang tahunnya sebelum Seulgi, kan?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun berkerut kening.

"Kemarin malam Chanyeol dan Seulgi pergi bersama, kupikir itu karena ulang tahun Chanyeol."

"Ah tentu saja aku lebih dulu ditraktir makan oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan ke kelas sekarang, noona mau masuk?" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu kelas 12-2.

"Aku kelas 12-1, jika kau mau tahu." Wendy tertawa kecil berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak malu dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ah benar." Baekhyun memukul kepalanya berkali-kali sambil berjalan meninggalkan Wendy. Dia tidak berani menatap mata kakak kelasnya itu lagi.

..

..

Saat jam istirahat Baekhyun langsung banyak bertanya pada Jiwoo tentang skandal Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Banyak juga foto yang membuktikan mereka sedang di mobil bahkan katanya semalam mereka sempat perjalanan menuju hotel. Soal yang terakhir itu Baekhyun tidak percaya, dia hanya tertawa remeh bagaimana bisa seorang Chanyeol berbuat sok bejat layaknya anak orang kaya yang nakal seperti di film-film. Serangga saja takut.

"Loyi-ya, apakah menurutmu ayahmu seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan belalang karet dari kantung celananya. Jiwoo dan Jongdae menunjukkan ekspresi malasnya mereka menggeleng karena sifat aneh Baekhyun mulai kambuh, berbeda dengan Yixing yang terlihat sangat _excited_ ketika mainan karet itu dikeluarkan.

"Ayah saja takut pada Loyi, bahkan Cho-a teman Loyi dibuang ayah...hueee...Loyi rindu Cho-a!" Baekhyun membuat suaranya berbeda seakan itu adalah suara belalang karet tersebut.

"Baekhyun hentikan," Jiwoo hendak mengambil mainan tersebut namun Yixing menahannya.

"Loyi-ya! Siapa Cho-a?" Yixing bertanya dengan wajah berbinar menatap belalang karet di tangan Baekhyun. Jiwoo dan Jongdae memijit pelipis mereka bersamaan.

"Dia kecoa tampan, teman Loyi, tapi si telinga besar yang sialnya adalah ayah Loyi itu melemparnya saat Cho-a duduk di sofa. Mayat Cho-a hilang begitu saja." Lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Cukup Baekhyun—" Jongdae tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Loyi dari tangan Baekhyun karena tersenggol.

"Jongdae kau menyakiti Loyi," Yixing lah sang penyelamat pertama. Pria berwajah Cina itu mengelus punggung Loyi prihatin.

..

..

Mereka berteman sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar dan hubungan pertemanan mereka tentu saja sering di selipi pertengkaran kecil seperti kalah dalam bermain video game misalnya, saling lempar ucapan kalau yang menang itu curang atau saling mengejek satu sama lain seperti Baekhyun yang payah dalam segala bidang olahraga maka Chanyeol akan menertawainya kemudian Baekhyun yang akan mengejek tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang sangat jelek dan kemampuan menggambar Chanyeol juga sangat buruk.

Dari semua itu Baekhyun tetaplah yang tidak mau kalah. Saat Baekhyun dan teman sekelasnya sedang ikut ekskul basket dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena hari itu pelatih menugaskan kelas 9 untuk melatih adik kelasnya dan Baekhyun kedapatan Chanyeol yang akan mengajarinya—walaupun sebelumnya berharap ingin mendapatkan Yifan— dan di sela-sela latihan ketika si tubuh mungil itu memantulkan bola tiba-tiba Chanyeol menertawai jari Baekhyun di hadapan teman-temannya, teman Chanyeol berarti kakak kelas Baekhyun, belum lagi teman yang satu angkatan Baekhyun juga jadi mengenalnya karena lelucon jari yang dibuat Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang jari Baekhyun seperti anak gadis dan lebih cocok untuk merajut, pantas saja 1 tahun sudah ikut ekskul basket tapi Baekhyun sangat sulit untuk melakukan beberapa teknik dan susah untuk memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam _goals_. Baekhyun kesal sekali, keesokannya dia melempar sebelah sepatu sepak bola Chanyeol ke tempat sampah kantin yang dipenuhi sisa makanan menjijikan.

Tapi dengan adanya pertengkaran seperti itu membuat keduanya semakin memahami sikap dari masing-masing, ingat tentang pembicaraan di awal kalau Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis? Ya, Chanyeol selalu mengalah dan dialah yang berakhir minta maaf duluan tapi malah Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasa bersalah juga. Mereka semakin kenal dan tidak lagi meributkan kekurangan masing-masing, malah mereka saling menutupinya untuk satu sama lain.

Satu kekurangan si tampan Chanyeol lah yang terbesar yaitu takut pada serangga, awal mula cerita Chanyeol takut pada seranggapun Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Begitu juga apa yang disukai Chanyeol seperti komik, atau _style_ kebiasaan yang sering Chanyeol kenakan. Oh dan satu lagi Chanyeol memiliki alergi kepada makanan laut.

Chanyeol juga merupakan sosok yang hangat ketika bersamanya dan juga sangat _friendly_ dengan orang lain. Karena itu Baekhyun merasakan tidak lagi ingin jauh dari Chanyeol seperti dia jauh dari orang tuanya. Tidak mau dua kali. Makannya dia berusaha untuk kembali satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol lagi di SMA.

Tapi Baekhyun sadar dia cuma teman, sahabat Chanyeol, mereka belum pernah saling cerita mengenai wanita yang mereka sukai, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menang dalam urusan itu. Hari di mana Baekhyun memberitahu padanya kalau dia berhasil masuk ke SMA Yeong-Gwang, SMA yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan dia sangat semangat ingin memberitahu Chanyeol. Senang sekali rasanya menemukan Chanyeol di setengah perjalanannya menuju rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan Baekhyun ingat itu adalah pelukan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol saat itu, tapi Baekhyun menyesal bertanya kenapa sahabatnya bisa ada di taman itu hanya ditemani ponselnya.

Chanyeol sedang merencakan pertemuan dengan cinta pertamanya.

 _"Aku... akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yejin, dan a-aku sangat gugup, bisakah kau bantu aku dengan doa agar dia menerimaku?"_

Baekhyun memang tidak akan jauh dari Chanyeol, benar kan?

..

..

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi peduli apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kemarin bersama Seulgi tapi pikirannya masih saja pada foto-foto yang Jiwoo dapatkan dari teman gosipnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap kaca bus di sampingnya memberikan uap dari mulutnya dan menggambar abstrak di sana. Bahkan musik pop yang di dengarnya tidak membuat hatinya merasa baik untuk sekedar melupakan Chanyeol. Chat darinya pun—mungkin—masih belum dibalas oleh Chanyeol bahkan dirinya tidak peduli Chanyeol sudah membacanya atau belum, terakhir kali ia mengeceknya saat dia bertemu dengan Wendy tadi pagi.

"Kau mengalami hari yang berat hari ini?" Seseorang menarik headset di telinga kirinya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika menghadap kiri dan wajah Chanyeol cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali?" Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Mana hadiah untuk ulang tahunku? Hanya ucapan saja?"

"Menjauh saja sana dariku!" Baekhyun mendorong lengan Chanyeol kencang, beberapa orang di dalam bus menatap aneh keduanya.

"Kau pasti terbawa berita murahan mengenai aku dan Seulgi yang pergi berdua malam kemarin."

"Jika memang benar apa peduliku?" Baekhyun kembali mengacak poninya.

Chanyeol terdiam menahan emosi yang perlahan mungkin akan meledak. Chanyeol sangat membenci orang-orang yang ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Dia bukanlah artis yang kegiatannya harus sering diikuti media yang senang sekali membuat skandal buruk tentang artis tersebut.

Chanyeol memencet tombol yang membuat bus berhenti kemudian, dia menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari bus, dia menghiraukan Baekhyun yang bertanya-tanya akan kemana mereka. Telinganya seolah tuli. Cengkramannya sangat kuat pada lengan kurus itu dan tidak menyadari rintihan kesakitannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar membuat rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku." Seakan baru tersadar Chanyeol melihat lengan yang memerah karena perbuatannya itu.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau selalu kasar padaku? Kau hanya berbuat lembut pada Seulgi."

"Tidak, Baek"

"Kau mengambil payungku saat hujan dan pulang dengan Seulgi bahkan melupakan janjimu kalau akan kembali lagi ke sekolah, kau membela Seulgi di perpustakaan, kau membuat aku seolah yang salah, kau membiarkan aku meminta maaf pada Seulgi,"

"Baek—"

"Setelah Suneungmu selesai kau selalu bersenang-senang dengan Seulgi, kau selalu membelikan Seulgi apa saja, kau mengajak Seulgi makan malam di hari ulang tahunmu bahkan kalian menyewa hotel bersama. Tapi terkadang kau memberiku rasa nyaman, memberikan senyum hangat padaku, kau menerima pelukanku saat aku sakit kemarin. Aku bisa saja bersikap seolah tidak apa dengan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi sampai kapan?" Liquid bening itu turun dengan perlahan di pipi putihnya. Chanyeol merasakan sakit melihatnya.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, aku sangat ingin membicarakan ini padamu—"

"Kemana Chanyeolku yang dulu?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, terjadi keheningan kemudian. "Aku membencimu." Kaki mungil itu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan sosok tinggi yang hanya bisa terdiam.

 _"Aku juga benci diriku."_ Tangannya mengepal erat di bawah sana menatap kepergian orang itu.

..

..

Sudah memasuki bulan Desember di minggu ke tiga dan natal akan datang sebentar lagi, cuaca di Seoul juga sudah mulai terasa dingin namun belum ada berita kepastian kapan turunnya salju.

Cuaca yang dingin, sikap yang dingin, mereka tidak tegur sapa sama sekali bahkan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandangan satu sama lain. Ini terjadi sejak awal Desember, sebelum-sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat memberikan senyum ketika tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan, namun Baekhyun masih saja tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk membiarkan Baekhyun seperti itu namun rasa rindunya tidak bisa dibohongi.

Dari sisi Baekhyun-pun juga sama, dia berpikir semua yang dikatakannya hari itu cukup keterlaluan, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah sahabat pertamanya. Dia orang yang selalu menemani Baekhyun dan membuatnya semangat belajar ketika mengingatnya. Merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan segalanya namun rasa tidak enak hati dan menyesal lebih mendominasi.

Tahun ini Baekhyun menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama Baekbeom dan mengundang Jongdae, Yixing dan Jiwoo untuk datang ke rumah. Suasana rumahnya cukup ramai apalagi jika sudah ada Jongdae dan Jiwoo, mereka terus melakukan hal konyol bahkan saat di meja makan. Kelakuan dan pola pikir Yixing yang sedikit _lemot_ juga membuat suasana ramai karena mereka ramai-ramai mengeroyoknya.

Acara makan dan bercerita mereka di rumah Baekhyun usai dan mereka kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Alhasil Baekhyun membantu kakaknya karena kekacauan yang terjadi pada piring dan gelasnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus membantu Baekbeom membersihkan semuanya.

Mendapati adiknya yang melamun di sela pekerjaannya membuat Baekbeom gatal untuk menggodanya.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak menyalahkanmu dan Chanyeol, kalian masih remaja dan mempunyai ego yang besar, itu maklum, tapi jangan pernah lupa mengucapkan selamat natal satu sama lain. Atau kalian akan menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan itu untuknya,"

"Kita lihat nanti." Baekbeom mengusak rambut adiknya gemas,

..

..

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun belum bisa tidur, dia bermain game pada ponselnya dan mengintip jam pada bar notifikasi yang hampir menunjukan pukul dua belas tengah malam.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Baekhyun membuka aplikasi Line setelah memilih kontak Chanyeol, _keyboard_ nya muncul dan siap untuk mengetik namun Baekhyun malah menggeleng cepat.

"Apa-apaan kau Baekhyun, jangan labil!" Baekhyun langsung menaruh ponselnya di bawah bantal kemudian berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun mata sabit itu terbuka lagi kemudian. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan kembali membuka aplikasi Line. Ia hanya menatap lama foto profil Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti idiot dengan senyum lebarnya.

 **LINE!**

Suatu keajaiban, pada pukul 12.12pm Chanyeol mengirimi stiker. Karena terkejut Baekhyun reflek membukanya dan dia menyesalinya.

 **—Beruang Caplang—**

 _Baekhyuna..._  
 _*Stiker Brown sedang canggung malu-malu*_  
 _ **12.12pm**_

 _Semoga kita diberkati berkah natal yang tiada hentinya. Semoga Santa tidak lupa mengabulkan doamu. Hohoho... selamat Natal, Baekhyun._  
 _ **12.12pm**_

Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya, kemudian jarinya langsung mengetik balasan ucapan natal pada Chanyeol kemudian, mereka melanjutkan chatting sampai 10 menit tidak terasa, menanyakan bagaimana malam natal masing-masing.

Rasa kantuk berat mendatangi Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dia tertidur tepat saat Chanyeol membalas pesannya _"Selamat malam, tidurlah bermimpi bertemu dengan santa yang akan memberimu banyak hadiah. [12.32pm]"_

..

..

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mungkin akan meresponnya di sekolah setelah mereka melakukan _chat_ di hari natal seminggu yang lalu, tapi ketika ia menyapa Baekhyun masih saja mendiaminya. Chanyeol tetap tenang dan tidak mau memaksa ia takut jika saja Baekhyun akan meledak lagi jika ia menyentuhnya.

Sepertinya sifat dingin dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berpengaruh pada teman dari masing-masing. Jongdae, Jiwoo dan Yixing pernah bekerja sama dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Joonmyeon untuk membuat rencana menyatukan dua orang aneh itu. Seperti saat pulang sekolah waktu itu Jongin, Sehun dan Joonmyeon membekap Seulgi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Joonmyeon, tapi tenang saja mereka tidak membunuh Seulgi _kok_ , mereka langsung mengantarkan Seulgi ke rumahnya. Karena biasanya Seulgi sering meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tiga teman Chanyeol itu menyuruh Jongdae dan lainnya untuk memancing si pendek Baekhyun itu ke tempat parkir. Tempat di mana Chanyeol biasanya menunggu Seulgi untuk pulang bersama dengan motornya.

"Baekhyun, _ssaem_ baru saja menyuruhmu ke tempat parkir untuk memberikan buku ini pada seseorang yang berada di parkir barisan 4A." Jongdae memberikan satu buku paket untuk kelas 12. Namun rencana mereka gagal karena Baekhyun putar balik setelah mengenal motor siapa itu.

Tahun baru mereka lewati juga dengan _awkward_ , pesta kecil seperti makan ayam dan cola di rumah Joonmyeon yang mengundang teman dekatnya saja dan empat adik kelas yang belakangan ini sering 'bekerja sama' dalam rangka menyatukan Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Nyatanya Chanyeol kembali ke rumah saat melihat Baekhyun yang meminum cola di depan pintu masuk rumah Joonmyeon.

Karena rasa kesalnya membuncah Jiwoo nekat membuat tulisan " **ChanBaek Comeback Juseyo** " menggunakan spidol warna di atas karton dan menempelkan itu di mading kelas yang hanya dikelola oleh siswa. Tindakannya mendapat dukungan dari beberapa teman mereka yang peka terutama teman 'kerjasamanya'. Bahkan Jiwoo tidak menyangka saat Wendy kakak kelas yang sering diperbincangkan itu memposting tulisannya di Insta Story.

Namun rencananya kembali gagal karena Seulgi mencopot itu sehari setelahnya. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Seulgi karena mereka tahu, Seulgi kekasih Chanyeol.

..

..

..

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Nama mainan karet Baekhyun :  
\- Loey : Loyi  
\- Kecoa : Kechoa : Cho-a, sorry Park Cho-a (AOA) ilyXD

Makasih banyak yang udah mau sempetin baca, cuma mampir ataupun ga sengaja kepencet, dan untuk review yang masuk aku bereterimakasih sebesar-besarnya:*

Big thanks to :

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | fauziah agustina | chocolate purple | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 | RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | Mawar biru | pawpiwpow | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | nuuuuut | faniok | chalienB04 | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfict**

#Shimkoong \^o^/


	6. Chapter 6 : Perfect

**Perfect**

* * *

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya karena cuaca yang semakin gila dinginnya, malam ini Hyungnya berjanji akan membuat Samgyeopsal bersamanya itulah mengapa Baekhyun keluar untuk membeli daging, selada dan beberapa pelengkap lainnya.

Di tengah jalan pulangnya dari supermarket Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, badannya sangat besar, dan sepertinya dia tidak fokus pada jalannya karena sedang menelepon.

"Oh ya ampun maafkan aku." Pria itu langsung membantu memasukkan semua barang belanjaan yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali perhatikan jalanmu." Baekhyun agak kesal sebenarnya namun berusaha untuk tetap sopan.

"Ah... iya, maaf ada masalah kecil di sini, kututup sebentar teleponnya oke?" Pria berbadan besar itu menutup sambungannya dan kembali membantu Baekhyun. Tidak menyadari kalau pria pendek itu memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Matthew Kim? Kau _Metyu_ yang itu?" Pria yang merasa namanya benar disebutkan langsung bertatap mata pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak nama..." Dia langsung berkerut kening.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku Baekhyun dan aku adalah penggemarmu, kau mungkin tidak tahu aku... haha iya tentu saja, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu, kau kakak kelasku. Kelas 12-1 yang pernah terlibat skandal kencan dengan Wendy _noona_ tapi kata Jiwoo kau sedang dekat dengan Somin lalu—" Baekhyun berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Oke-oke... itu semua tidak benar." Matthew berucap santai.

"Apa?"

"Cepat pulang manis, ini sudah malam sekali." Matthew mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Anak itu terdiam kaku dan sedikit mem- _blushing_.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?" Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya dan rasanya mau pingsan saat pria itu menerimanya dengan baik dan langsung memberikan kontaknya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau."

"Wah terimakasih!" Matanya berbinar senang menatap kontak baru di teleponnya.

"Dan aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun bergumam kalau kata-kata yang terakhir ini tidak begitu penting. Namun karena suaranya yang begitu berat di telinganya membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi _blushing_.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat imut, kau sungguh penggemarku?"

"Eung!"

"Maka kau akan jadi penggemarku yang sangat beruntung kalau begitu, hahaha!" Matthew membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya namun taunya respon Baekhyun tidak begitu baik, anak itu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" Tawar Matthew dengan senyuman.

"Tidak usah! Tinggalkan dia, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." Suara dingin itu berasal dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol yang memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan yang tertuju pada Matthew.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Chanyeol mendorong kasar dada Matthew. Namun pria itu hanya memberikan tatapan remeh pada Chanyeol, dia memberikan _wink_ pada Baekhyun dan memberi kode untuk meneleponnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang Matthew sekali lagi kemudian membantu Baekhyun membereskan bawaanya yang berserakkan di trotoar.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia, Baek."

"Jangan ikut campur, berikan padaku!" Baekhyun mengambil semua barangnya dari tangan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

..

..

Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Matthew, mereka sering mengobrol di SNS dan sering makan bersama jika pulang sekolah, kakak kelasnya itu senang sekali mentraktir Baekhyun. Bahkan Jiwoo sangat iri melihatnya, bagaimana tidak, dia seperti pangeran sekolah kedua selain gengnya Chanyeol.

Matthew juga sangat baik pada Baekhyun, dia sering membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan PR-nya. Pernah sekali dia membelikan Baekhyun es krim setelah membujuk Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, karena Matthew semakin tahu kalau anak itu memang tipe yang sedikit pemalas.

Hari itu adalah awal musim dingin, beberapa murid dari kelas 10 sampai 12 akan maju dan menampilkan bakat mereka. Baekhyun dengar Chanyeol akan bermain drum dengan teman satu band-nya. Tapi itu tidak menarik baginya sekarang, entah kenapa melihat Chanyeol yang sering pergi bersama Seulgi membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menjauh darinya.

Dan yang membuatnya menarik sekarang adalah Matthew yang akan menjadi _rapper_ bersama Wendy sebagai penyanyi solonya. Baekhyun sangat terpesona, baginya Matthew sangat-sangat keren dan serasi jika duet bersama Wendy seperti sekarang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan suasana semakin ramai dengan teriakan penggemarnya.

"Berikutnya adalah penampilan dari..." Baekhyun segera keluar dari aula saat tahu Chanyeol akan tampil.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk pergi ke toko bunga untuk memberikan pada Wendy dan Matthew seperti yang lain. Dia berjalan ke toko bunga dekat sekolah namun taunya bunga-bunga di sana sudah habis hanya tersisa bunga-bunga untuk tanda duka cita. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin membeli itu.

Baekhyun enggan untuk kembali ke aula sekolah, jadi dia tetap ingin membeli bunga di manapun itu. Dia mencari toko bunga yang dicari dari google maps. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya karena cuacanya sangat dingin dan dia hanya mengenakan almamater sekolahnya.

Karena sangat dingin Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berniat memesan satu cup teh hangat di sebuah kedai mi namun urung karena uangnya hanya akan cukup untuk membeli bunga, dengan sedikit kecewa akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun melihat toko bunga yang lebih besar dari toko yang di dekat sekolahnya. Dengan sangat _excited_ Baekhyun berlari kecil memasuki toko karena dia juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan hangat di sana. Cuaca di luar benar-benar dingin.

"Maaf bunga kami hanya tinggal yang imitasi, kau tahu belakangan ini juga sudah memasuki musim dingin." Pegawai toko itu menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Namun jika anda tetap mau yang asli, mungkin masih banyak yang menyimpannya di toko yang lain tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihat dahulu, jika sama, aku akan kembali ke sini nyonya." Pegawai itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengerti.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di pintu keluar toko dan hampir saja menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan jaket tebalnya.

"Maafkan aku, bibi." Baekhyun menunduk minta maaf setelahnya pandangan matanya langsung bertemu dengan wanita itu. Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup kencang dan tangannya bergetar melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"I-ibu?" Suaranya bergetar. Wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dari syal yang melingkari lehernya, kemudian menunduk.

"Kau ibuku, kan?" Baekhyun berucap lirih, dia memegang pundak wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibu kandungnya tersebut.

Wanita itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar dan berlari. Wajahnya masih ditutupinya menggunakan syal dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Baekhyun yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun memanggilnya berkali-kali bahkan sampai nafasnya terasa akan habis karena menahan sesak di dadanya. Beberapa orang yang ditabraknya tak dihiraukannya, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya lagi.

Saat itu jalanan terlalu ramai dan banyak sekali orang yang menggunakan pakaian hampir serupa dengan ibunya sehingga Baekhyun ketinggalan jejak dan tidak melihat ibunya lagi, dia berkeliling-keliling kecil melawan arus lautan manusia dan taunya kini ia sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan yang mana akan semakin banyak orang.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya ketika merasakan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia tetap memaksakan berjalan dan mengambil jalur trotoar yang agak sepi sampai dia kembali menabrak seseorang dan merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan orang itu.

Baekhyun tahu bau tubuh ini, dia langsung saja menumpahkan air matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh orang itu. Pikirannya mulai tenang perlahan namun tetap tak bisa menahan air matanya. Baekhyun balas memeluk pelukan yang sangat nyaman ini membuatnya jadi sedikit mengantuk.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya, ini aku. Berhenti menangis, kita cari kedai dekat sini, semakin sore udara semakin tidak baik untukmu yang tidak mengenakan jaket."

..

..

Mereka memesan dua _cup_ teh hangat dan duduk di bangku di bawah pohon Ginkgo dengan daun cokelat kuning yang sudah hampir habis. Baekhyun mengenakan jaket yang Chanyeol bawa dan memegang _cup_ itu membiarkan uap panas mengenai wajahnya.

"Nanti air matamu masuk ke dalam teh." Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana merahnya hidung itu. "Berhenti menangis, ceritakan semua padaku."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tampil? Apa cuma sebentar? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Masih banyak pertanyaan di otaknya tapi Baekhyun akan bertanya yang lebih penting.

"Aku takut." Jawabnya pelan.

"Mustahil kau _deg-degan_ , tidak seperti biasanya." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

"Aku takut karena aku tahu kau tidak akan melihatku. Makannya aku menyuruh Sehun untuk menggantikanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku hanya merasa takut jika aku tampil nanti kalau kau tidak di sana." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas berusaha untuk tidak cengeng.

"Chanyeol..." Rasa bersalah mulai muncul, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau keberadaanya sangat dibutuhkan sahabatnya itu untuk memberi dukungan.

"Tapi ternyata aku lebih takut lagi saat aku lihat kau tidak ada di kursi setelah penampilan Wendy tadi. Aku khawatir dan bertanya pada teman-temanmu namun mereka tidak ada yang tahu, tapi aku bersyukur karena Sunny _ssaem_ memberitahuku kalau dia melihatmu di toko bunga namun saat aku di sana kau sudah tidak ada, pegawai toko bilang kau sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Chanyeol..." Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencarimu di toko bunga yang lain dan berakhir menemukanmu di sini, kau membuatku takut saat aku lihat kau menangis sendirian. Ada apa _heum_?" Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. Berusaha memberikan kesan kalau akan baik-baik saja dengan semuanya.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku." Baekhyun kembali menangis, dia terisak kecil dan tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Hey, tidak apa. Apa yang harus dimintai maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun."

"Maaf untuk semuanya, Chanyeol. Aku egois tidak pernah bertegur sapa denganmu, aku berbicara keras saat itu dan tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara, aku membuat hari yang buruk saat kau ulang tahun, pokoknya maafkan aku untuk semuanya..." Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya namun pergerakkan tangannya berhenti karena Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Chanyeol mataku sedang gatal." Rengeknya dengan sebelah mata tertutup. Chanyeol meniup mata sahabatnya dengan pelan dan berkali-kali kemudian mengusapnya menggunakan tisu. "Jangan sering mengucek mata, nanti bisa rusak dan iritasi, kau mau? Jika matamu gatal gunakan sapu tangan untuk mengusapnya."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Itu..." Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya. "Aku bertemu dengan ibuku tadi, tapi dia langsung pergi saat aku menyadari kalau dia benar ibuku."

"Kau yakin itu dia?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Chanyeol, apa jika seperti itu artinya ibu tidak menyayangiku?"

"Tidak Baek, dia menyayangimu hanya saja dia terlalu terkejut tadi, mungkin saja dia akan kembali menemuimu nanti." Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu.

"Tidak, ibu sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi."

"Semua orang menyayangimu, Baekbeom _hyung_ menyayangimu dan aku juga sangat sayang padamu." Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, pria mungil itu diam-diam meremas jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Dia merasakan sakit berlipat-lipat karena dia merasa Chanyeol seolah memberinya harapan lebih.

..

..

Baekhyun memang cengeng dan tidak pernah malu untuk menangis dengan menunjukkan wajah jeleknya ketika menangis di depan Chanyeol. Dulu Baekhyun sering melakukannya tapi Chanyeol selalu membatalkan tangisannya, dia bilang Baekhyun tidak boleh menangis karena Chanyeol akan sedih juga, dan itulah alasan yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menahan tangisnya.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa hebat ketika pertama kali dia berhasil tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali di depan Chanyeol ketika tau kalau pria itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Yejin, yang Baekhyun tahu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun tahu dia hanyalah seorang sahabat, Chanyeol menganggapnya sama, tapi sakit di hatinya membuat Baekhyun benci dengan kalimat sahabat, membenci diri sendiri itu yang Baekhyun rasakan

Masih ingat saat itu dia bersembunyi di balik semak karena Yejin sudah datang di taman itu. Sebelumnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk berdoa agar Yejin menerimanya tapi Baekhyun berdoa agar Yejin menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengatai kalo Chanyeol itu jelek atau apalah yang penting tidak masuk dalam kriteria gadis itu.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Yejin, jadilah kekasihku."_ Itu kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah basa-basi bagaimana dia mengenal Yejin sebelumnya kemudian mendeskripsikan alasan dia menyukai Yejin. Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup dan Baekhyun merasa kasihan sebenarnya, Chanyeol sangat kaku. Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol berani mengungkapkan perasaanya secara langsung pada orang yang dicintainya, tidak seperti dirinya bukan?

Baekhyun melihat Yejin yang tersenyum teduh pada Chanyeol dan memegang kedua tangan pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun iri, dia tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya tangan besar itu, Chanyeol selalu menggunakan tangannya untuk berbuat jail padanya, begitu juga Baekhyun _sih_.

Jawaban gadis itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun yang berada di balik semak pun merasakan seperti apa sedihnya adegan tokoh Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol langsung terlihat lesu dan wajahnya tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya gembira yang selalu Baekhyun lihat. Wajah Chanyeol nampak redup dan taunya Baekhyun mengerti kalau senyum Chanyeol dan wajah bahagianya adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Baekhyun kesal karena tuhan mendengar doanya kali ini.

Yejin menolak Chanyeol. Walaupun bicaranya sangat lembut tapi itu tidak mempan untuk Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur terkena tusukan duri di hatinya. Yejin bilang dia akan pindah minggu depan ke Jeonju karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, dan dia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan jarak jauh karena itu akan menyakiti keduanya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol kemudian yang masih saja menunduk terdiam seperti patung di sana.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghibur sahabatnya di sana. Dia langsung berlari dan mengelus punggung Chanyeol kemudian memukulnya pelan dan menawarkan traktir makanan sepuasnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih saja betah untuk menatapi tanah di bawahnya. Baekhyun berusaha memberi lelucon—yang sangat tidak—lucu dan berbuat apapun itu berusaha konyol, namun taunya itu sedikit berhasil, Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dia terisak kecil di sana.

 _"Chanyeol... apa rasanya sangat sakit?"_ Baekhyun berkata pelan, walau Chanyeol mendengarnya tapi dia enggan untuk menjawab.

..

..

Semua temannya merasa lega karena akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah akrab belakangan ini walaupun Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sedikit gengsi karena malu-malunya.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir pemotretan Seulgi dan kakak kelas yang terpilih lainnya untuk jadi model, Baekhyun terpaksa menemani Chanyeol untuk ikut masuk ke dalam studio pemotretan yang sama dengan Seulgi karena Chanyeol berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan apapun sepuasnya setelah ini.

Baekhyun duduk di pojok yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk para asisten dan make up artist, banyak sekali baju dan sepatu juga alat-alat make-up yang terlihat berantakan di meja. Dia hanya duduk sambil memakan lolipop yang diberikan Jongin karena pria itu bilang menunggu Chanyeol di tempat sebesar ini dengan banyak staf tapi kau diacuhkan sangat menyebalkan dan itu benar. Jongin tidak bisa mengikuti pemotretan hari ini karena ibunya sedang sakit.

Ruangan ini hanya dibatasi oleh satu dinding, jika Baekhyun melihat ke kanan dia akan melihat kakak kelasnya yang super cantik ada Seulgi, Wendy, Irene, Joy, dan empat lainnya. Kalau melihat ke arah kiri di sana ada si bangsat—Chanyeol—Joonmyeon, Sehun, Yifan, Taehyung dan Matthew.

Oh, Baekhyun sudah tidak sering berbicara dengan Matthew karena Chanyeol melarangnya entah apa alasannya, Baekhyun hanya menurut saja. Lihat di pemotretan mereka saja Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada aura _fight_ dalam satu frame itu.

Baekhyun memasang wajah muntah ketika Chanyeol memberikan senyum sok tampan padanya ketika seorang makeup artist memoleskan lipbalm pada bibirnya di waktu penjedaan.

Kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan saat tim pengarah menyuruh pria dan wanita untuk satu frame dalam pemotretan untuk foto terakhir mereka.

"Permisi aku mau lewat." Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa lewat karena banyak sekali siswa-siswi mengerubungi pintu studio untuk melihat pemotretan kakak kelasnya, Baekhyun sebenarnya termasuk beruntung karena bisa masuk ke dalam daripada menunggu di depan pintu seperti mereka, ini karena Chanyeol yang sudah membicarakannya pada staf.

"Oh lihat itu! Chan Seul! Chan Seul! Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seulgi yang menaruh sikut lengannya di pundak Chanyeol dan memasang ekspresi _cool_. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mau pipis.

..

..

Liburan musim dingin akhirnya dimulai. Chanyeol sedang di Busan dan berencana hanya seminggu saja hanya untuk mengunjungi neneknya, Joonmyeon dan Sehun sedang di Jepang untuk travelling, Jongin pernah ketahuan Jiwoo sedang berdua dengan Kyungsoo di kafe Gangnam dan nyatanya Kyungsoo juga sering menjenguk ibu Jongin yang keadaanya masih kurang sehat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat syok karena Kyungsoo terkenal dengan sifat galaknya tapi bisa dekat Jongin yang seperti kucing pemalu.

Liburan awal biasanya Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan malas-malasan bersama ketiga temannya, seperti sekarang, Baekhyun memilih untuk menonton film di rumah Yixing bersama Jiwoo dan Jongdae. Tapi selama film dimulai tidak ada yang fokus menonton kecuali Yixing yang sambil memakan puding jeruknya, Jongdae sedang memasak popcorn—itu telat, Jiwoo yang sedang mencoba Eye Shadow _palette_ terbaru keluaran 3CE, dan Baekhyun tidak hentinya membaca komentar dari foto yang Chanyeol posting kemarin malam. Bahkan mereka tidak selfie ketika makan bersama.

Sepasang baju pria-wanita yang dikenakan oleh Mannequin tanpa kepala dengan caption "Yeppeuda", itu baju yang sama saat dipakai para kakak kelas di pemotretan kemarin. Tidak banyak pikir lagi Baekhyun sudah tahu maksud _caption_ dan foto itu, Dia menyimpulkan kalau Seulgi dan Chanyeol sangat bagus mengenakan pakaian itu. Maka itu Chanyeol menyebutnya "Yeppeuda/Cantik."

"Jiwoo-ya~" Baekhyun merengek menarik-narik tangan Jiwoo, perempuan itu masih saja merapikan penampilannya sangat malas sebenarnya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Setelah cerita panjang lebar kemudian berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan, itu kebiasaan Baekhyun. Dia menceritakan bagaimana cantiknya Seulgi kemarin sampai-sampai Chanyeol update Instagram dengan _caption_ yang diperuntukkan untuk Seulgi—lagi.

"Jawab aku, apa aku jelek? Jawab aku Jiwoo!" Jiwoo menghela nafas, dia menyerah. Namun sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah bulatnya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau diperhatikan benar juga sih, coba bandingkan, Seulgi memang tidak memiliki _Double Eyelids_ sama sepertimu, tapi lihatlah! Matanya jauh lebih cantik dan saaangaaat menarik, matanya punya garis tegas dan menggoda seperti seorang model, ah yaampun." Jiwoo menangkup kedua pipinya seolah terpesona akan _imagine_ yang diceritakannya.

"Apa bedanya? Hanya garis tegas saja? Seperti ini?" Baekhyun menarik ujung matanya ke samping, sekarang dia terlihat seperti orang China.

"Arah matanya ke atas bukan ke samping atau malah ke bawah sepertimu, tubuhnya tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita seusianya, kau? Kau seperti kurcaci, Baek." Jiwoo menyilangkan tangan sambil menggeleng melihat tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ahahah! Baekhyun si kerdil! Aku akan membuat novel dengan judul itu saat aku jadi penulis nanti." Jongdae datang membawa satu mangkuk besar Pop Corn yang baru saja matang. Baekhyun langsung melempari biji jagung itu ke arah wajah Jongdae.

"Jika wanita berpacaran denganmu mereka juga tidak mau, penismu kan seperti kelingking dan—" Jiwoo menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya membuat Yixing tersedak pudingnya dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Yak!—" Baekhyun teriak karena miliknya tidak sekecil itu, Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"—mereka mana mau, apa yang menarik darimu? Kau tidak memiliki _abs_ atau otot di lengan seperti Chanyeol. Lihat dirimu, sering mendapat masalah di sekolah, nilaimu pas-pasan, lihat Seulgi, orang tuanya kaya, dia cantik pintar dan seksi." Jiwoo berhenti ketika sudah melihat wajah memerah sahabatnya.

"Jiwoo kau jahat!" Baekhyun melempari gadis itu dengan pop corn dan juga Jongdae yang masih saja tertawa menistakan ukuran penisnya.

"Hey, kau lupa? Siapa yang bertanya tentang pendapat mengenai dirimu sendiri." Jiwoo melanjutkan pekerjaan bermakeupnya yang tertunda.

"Aku bersyukur penisku tidak seperti kelingking." Yixing mengelus dada dan membuat Jongdae semakin keras tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena minder datang begitu saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu? Kau merasa lebih cantik dari Seulgi?"

"Tentu tidak, tapi aku punya pacar." Jiwoo menatap Baekhyun menang sambil memakan Pop Corn dengan santai.

"Jiwooooya!~"

..

..

Baekhyun duduk di meja belajarnya masih saja fokus dengan ponselnya karena memikirkan perkataan Jiwoo kemarin sore, Jiwoo benar dan semua yang dikatakan orang benar kalau Seulgi sangat cantik dan Chan Seul benar sangat cocok. Dan men-scroll foto-foto di Instagram Seulgi malah semakin membuatnya minder.

Ada sekitar 5 foto _candid_ Chanyeol di sana, dan 2 foto mereka berdua sedang selfie bersama. Jika dibandingkan dengan Instagramnya sendiri dia hanya punya 1 foto Chanyeol sedang terpleset dan Chanyeol sangat jelek disitu. Baekhyun masih ingat tawanya yang sangat keras dan Chanyeol marah padanya karena Baekhyun langsung menguploadnya. Itu merupakan foto 2 tahun lalu saat mereka makan tteokbokki bersama di malam hari yang becek karena hujan.

Baekhyun berteriak kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur, matanya melihat ke jendela dengan kepala dibiarkan di atas meja merasa malas keluar karena suhu sudah mencapai 5° C.

Kembali dia teringat ibunya, dia jadi penasaran di mana ibunya tinggal sekarang jika benar ibunya di Seoul mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari sini karena kemarin berpapasan di toko bunga dekat Hongdae. Dia ingin sekali mendatangi ibunya dan bergelung dalam selimut bersama seperti waktu masih kecil dulu jika sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan ayah yang selalu membawa makanan hangat setiap pulang kerja.

Awal tinggal di sini Baekhyun juga merasa sangat bersyukur karena baginya Baekbeom seperti menggantikan posisi sosok ibu dan ayahnya yang hangat, tidak hanya Baekbeom, Baekhyun juga sangat mensyukuri dengan adanya Chanyeol dan perlahan rasa nyaman pada Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lemah karena perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika memasuki SMA.

"Baekhyunie?" Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hyung."

"Kau berteriak kenapa tadi?"

"Hanya belikan aku make up, _hyung_ bisakah?" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sengaja berharap Baekbeom tidak mendengar jelas ucapannya namun berharap juga Baekbeom mendengarnya dan langsung memberinya uang—labil sekali.

"Apa? Bicara yang benar."

"Aku rindu pada ibu dan ayah." Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Baekbeom menghela nafas dan mengusap punggung adiknya menenangkan.

"Baekhyun, bukankah sekarang sudah masuk liburan? Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan hyung? Katakan di manapun itu." Baekbeom tersenyum gemas melihat pipi adiknya yang terlihat berlipat karena menempel di meja.

"Janji?" Wajah Baekhyun berbinar dan kepalanya terangkat.

"Ya."

"Aku mau kita menonton karena ada banyak film bagus bulan ini, terus aku ingin melihat butik Jessica Jung yang sangat terkenal itu dari jarak dekat, dan kalau hyung sempat aku sangat ingin makan di Rolling Sushi, kemudia COEX, Time Square Mall. Kumohon..." Baekhyun memasang wajah memohon seperti minta dikasihani.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukan _deiteu_ berdua hahaha... tidak kesana saja, _hyung_ juga dapat banyak rekomendasi tempat menarik dari rekan kerja."

" _Assa_! Seru sekali!" Baekhyun memukul meja girang.

"Ingin sesuatu lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ke Daegu, ke rumah kita yang _hyung_ bilang sedang kosong karena ayah pindah dengan wanita itu." Baekhyun sudah siap jika Baekbeom menolaknya karena wajah Baekbeom terlihat serius, tapi akhirnya _hyung_ nya mengangguk setuju membuat bahagianya semakin bertambah, dia langsung memeluk hyungnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi hyung."

"Hyung juga sayang pada adik kecil."

"Aku sudah besar,"

"Bagiku kau tetap adikku yang kecil dan tidak pernah bertumbuh besar." Kekehan Baekbeom dibalas cubitan kecil dari adiknya.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Itu... apa yang akan _hyung_ lakukan jika ibu tinggal di sekitar Seoul?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk ragu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Ucapan terimasih gak pernah berhenti buat kalian yang udah sempetin mau baca ff abal ini, makasih untuk semua review yang masuk^^  
Oh iya jangan lupa untuk streaming MV CBX yang Blooming day ya, Chanyeol juga udah ngingetin tuh di IG dua kali pula heuheeuuuuu...

Untuk yang mau UN atau lagi UN ataupun udah selesai UN nya semoga kalian semua sukses ke depannya dan lancar dalam segala urusannya.

Big thanks to :

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | fauziah agustina | chocolate purple | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 | RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | Mawar biru | pawpiwpow | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | nuuuuut | faniok | chalienB04 | ChoKyuKev | yuucchin | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfict**

#Shimkoong \^o^/


	7. Chapter 7 : Be With You

**Be With You**

* * *

Selepas pengumuman Suneung para siswa kelas dua belas tidak lagi disibukkan oleh setumpuk tugas. Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 97— Baekhyun tidak syok saat mengetahuinya—tapi sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum tahu Universitas mana yang akan Chanyeol ambil. Karena jika Baekhyun tanya jawaban Chanyeol adalah— _sok_ —rahasia. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin masuk Universitas yang terbaik manapun itu.

Sore itu Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari rumah Yixing untuk membantu nenek Yixing membuat cookies dan kue jahe, setelah selesai membuatnya wanita asli Cina berusia 60 tahun itu memberikan Baekhyun satu toples penuh dari masing-masing kue yang mereka buat bersama. Baekhyun pikir awalnya Yixing mengadu pada neneknya karena Baekhyun sering mengatainya lemot dan Baekhyun akan dimarahi habis-habisan di sana.

Di perjalanan pulangnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan bersama Seulgi keluar dari gerbang perpustakaan kota. Masing-masing membawa buku yang cukup tebal namun perbincangan mereka seolah melupakan bagaimana beratnya buku-buku yang mereka bawa itu.

Baekhyun mengambil masker pada saku celananya dan memakainya sebelum menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Chanyeol! Ahjumma!" Baekhyun menerobos jarak mereka—membuat buku yang ada di tangan Seulgi hampir terjatuh—dan dia sedang ada di tengah-tengah dua orang itu sekarang.

"Kupukul kau nanti! Siapa kau dengan tidak sopannya berjalan di tengah-tengah kami?!" Seulgi memberikan tatapan tajamnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan drama kolosal—perang negara—yang sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Chanyeora..." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol di sampingnya memasang wajah santai. "Dia bertanya siapa aku, maka kenalkan pada ahjumma ini kalau aku adalah masa depanmu." Baekhyun tertawa lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Hueekk!" Seulgi menjulurkan lidahnya ber- _acting_ muntah. Chanyeol semakin tertawa geli dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih saja memeluk lengannya walaupun dia sedikit susah karena membawa buku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahjumma terlihat sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaya rambut baru seperti poni _kiyowo_ yang mengatung itu. Seperti wanita di Video Musik Pikabu..." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk poni Seulgi, sontak wanita itu langsung menjauhkan dahinya dari jemari pria yang dibencinya itu.

"Jika saja aku tidak membawa buku-buku ini aku akan mencakar wajahmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Seulgi menyerah dan akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang seharusnya pulang bersamanya. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Senang Seulgi sudah pergi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu?" Chanyeol berkerut kening.

"Hey! Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, Yeol." Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan kesibukanmu sekarang?"

"Membosankan seperti biasa." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Tentu, semuanya akan terasa membosankan kalau tidak ada aku." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya percaya diri.

"Tidak juga."

"Aku tahu kok Chanyeol menyukaiku hanya saja Chanyeol gengsi mengatakannya iyakan?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengenakan masker sore-sore begini." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraanya.

"Ah, bibirku terasa beku tadi jadi aku berpikir untuk menyelimutinya." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, sudah biasa dengan setiap alasan aneh sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, aku yang membuatnya sendiri setelah diajarkan oleh nenek Yixing." Baekhyun merogoh isi kantung plastiknya. "Yeol, kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya bilanglah 'Yeay!' begitu."

"Yeay." Chanyeol berucap tak minat.

"Kemudian 'Terimakasih Baekhyun yang tampan, aku sangat penasaran cepat berikan padaku.' Ulangi kalimat itu!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya menunggu Chanyeol mengulang kalimat yang diperintahkannya. Namun sial sekali Chanyeol hanya diam dan melihat lurus ke depan.

"Dasar tidak seru," Baekhyun berdecih pelan.

"Tadaaa!" Memperlihatkan yang disembunyikannya tadi, Baekhyun menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol berkerut kening melihat kue kering yang dihias dan dikemas seperti permen.

"Cookies dengan wajahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menular cepat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghargai apa yang dibuat Baekhyun, apapun yang diberikan anak itu padanya Chanyeol selalu menerimanya dengan rasa bahagia. Walaupun dia ingin protes karena Baekhyun membuat bentuk cookie itu dengan telinga yang tidak wajar besarnya.

..

..

Senyum Baekhyun adalah senyum Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika Chanyeol bersedih maka Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk menghiburnya walaupun ia harus melakukan hal konyol sedunia, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi saat itu Baekhyun kehabisan ide bagaimana caranya untuk menghibur Chanyeol yang masih saja memikirkan Yejin. Sudah 3 minggu berlalu dan Chanyeol belum bisa melepaskan Yejin dari pikirannya. Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk murung dan tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Selama tiga minggu itu juga Chanyeol mengirimi pesan lewat DM, Katalk, Line bahkan email untuk menanyakan kabar Yejin tapi gadis itu belum membalas satupun.

 _"Kita bisa bertemu lagi, jangan jadikan jarak sebagai masalah."_

 _"Valentine kemarin kau menaruh coklat di lokerku dan bodohnya aku baru tahu setelah Wendy yang memberitahu, maaf, aku menyesal baru mengetahuinya."_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makan dengan baik iyakan?"_

 _"Yejin, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Yejin aku rindu satu kelompok denganmu kkkk~"_

 _"Aku tetap menunggumu, atau... aku akan menemuimu ke Jeonju nanti. Tunggu saja."_

Memegang ponsel Chanyeol, mengetahui sandi _lockscreen_ nya, membuka galeri, aplikasi chatting, itu sudah biasa bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak pernah melarangnya, namun setelah membaca semua rentetan kalimat yang dikirim Chanyeol untuk gadis itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak sopan. Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ini aneh seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini pada sahabatnya. Mustahil jika dirinya mencintai Yejin karena bertemu pun baru satu kali di taman itu. Yang dipikirkannya adalah apakah perasaan aneh ini untuk Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menangis waktu itu, meremas erat ponsel Chanyeol adalah cara untuk melampiaskan sedihnya. Tapi Baekhyun berhasil menyembunyikan tangisnya saat Chanyeol kembali dengan satu nampan berisi makanan yang baru dipesannya.

Baekhyun sangat sering mendengarkan Chanyeol yang bercerita bagaimana sifat Yejin, bagaimana Yejin jika di sekolah, dulu Yejin sangat populer dan menjadi incaran kakak kelas dan Chanyeol cerita mengenai momen-momen mereka. Pernah satu kali Baekhyun menyesali respon sesungguhnya begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"Chanyeol, hentikan, sakit sekali."_ Tangan mungilnya meremas almamater Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol merubah panik wajahnya dan memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya di pelipis sahabatnya dan membolak balikkan tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau rasa sakit itu berasal dari dalam dadanya.

Senin waktu itu Chanyeol dihukum karena telat mengikuti upacara, tidak biasanya memang, entah dia sengaja telat atau tidak tapi sepertinya hukuman Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai situ, Chanyeol kembali dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR dan tidur di kelas matematika yang gurunya jelas galak. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan teriknya matahari. Dia bertanya pada satpam sekolah yang bertugas menjaga Chanyeol dan satpam itu memberitahu kalau hukumannya akan selesai dalam 10 menit lagi.

Baekhyun membeli minuman penambah ion di kantin dan mengambil handuk kecil di lokernya. Dia kembali ke lapangan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di pinggir lapangan yang ditanami pohon. Dia menyeka keringatnya menggunakan tangan sebelum Baekhyun berlari dan memberikannya handuk dan juga minuman.

Baekhyun sangat ingin bertanya namun urung karena Chanyeol terlihat kegerahan, dengan konyolnya Baekhyun meniup-niup leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol memberi pukulan pada kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot begini, Baek." Chanyeol kembali menenggak minuman kalengnya dengan rakus.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan dihukum lagi, bukan Chanyeol namanya."

"Ya seharusnya begitu, tapi kau tahu ini hampir satu bulan sejak kepergiannya dan dia masih saja—"

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Bisa saja dia sudah mengganti nomornya. Tolong jangan seperti ini terus, pikirkan dirimu, jangan bersikap seolah dia satu-satunya orang yang harus kau miliki."

"Tidak semudah itu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Maka dengan ini aku putuskan!" Baekhyun berdiri tegap layaknya sedang mengikuti pelatihan militer, Chanyeol menunggu adegan Baekhyun selanjutnya sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. "Akan menjadi pacar Park Chanyeol mulai detik ini!" kemudian mengepalkan tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya. Kemudian menatap horor Baekhyun.

"Lupakan Yejin... eh... maksudku... aku bisa jadi pacar Chanyeol untuk menggantikan Yejin. Mulai detik ini!" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan yakin.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil mengusap gemas poni Baekhyun. "Bicaralah yang benar, Baekhyun."

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunduk ragu.

"Eh?"

"Anggap aku Yejin dan kau harus semangat kembali untuk sekolah. Kau bilang kau akan menunggu Yejin iyakan? Setidaknya sampai kalian benar bertemu, kau hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi sekolah di sini kemudian bisa menyusul Yejin, tapi aku mohon, jangan murung lagi. Aku menyayangimu, m-mencintaimu juga...Aku...bersungguh." Jika Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan benar, mata _puppy_ itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Hey! Berhenti bercandanya, kita harus kembali ke kelas, benar?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun untuk menuntunnya berjalan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

 _"Apa sekarang Chanyeol pacarku?"_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya.

..

..

Baekhyun baru saja pulang sekolah, dia menikmati satu tusuk Dokkaebi Hotdog sambil berjalan, tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari tadi, sampai orang itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Matthew hyung?" Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut.

"Hai Baekhyun, ku kira kau melupakanku hahhaaha... kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Dan kau seperti menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini."

"E-eh... itu... aku..."

"Kau gugup."

"Itu... Sebenarnya Chanyeol yang menyuruhku." Arah pandangnya mencari objek lain untuk dilihat. Sungguh, Matthew seperti sedang menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

"Untuk apa menuruti setiap kata-kata Chanyeol?"

"Eung... maaf aku mau pulang." Baekhyun berlari kecil menjauhi kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Chanyeol akan pindah jauh dari sini untuk kuliahnya." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, memutar balikkan badannya tertarik untuk bertanya lebih banyak.

..

..

 _"Dia menolak masuk SNU tidak banyak yang tahu alasannya mengenai itu, tapi Chanyeol sangat ingin kuliah di Jeonju, dan katanya itu Universitas terbaik di sana."_

Ketakutan terbesar Baekhyun akan datang jika itu benar terjadi, Chanyeol berhasil meraih impiannya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Yejin. Namun bagaimana hubungannya dengan Seulgi?

Sepertinya tidak benar jika dia menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu banyak apa-apa mengenai Chanyeol, Chanyeol seperti sangat membatasi privasi dirinya. Tentang Yejin, ataupun Seulgi, Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana dan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli jika ini sudah sangat malam dan cuacanya sangat dingin. Jalanan mulai sepi dan dia duduk sendirian di halte seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali saat pertemuan mereka dulu, pelukan Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah tidak akan dirasakannya lagi nanti, dan tawa Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Menangis sambil menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, merasa kedinginan, rindu pada ibu dan ayah adalah yang paling dirasakannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika suara berat itu terdengar. Air matanya masih mengalir membuat penglihatannya sedikit mengabur, dia mengerjab beberapa kali sampai retinanya benar dapat menangkap sosok tinggi si hadapannya.

Chanyeol.

"Bangun, ayo pulang." Baekhyun menatapnya lama sebelum memutus kontak mata mereka di sana. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang daritadi dibiarkan diturunkan pada dagunya. Dia turun dari kursi halte kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan.

"Pulang denganku." Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku," Baekhyun menghentak kasar tangan Chanyeol membuat keduanya terkejut. "A-aku menurut, aku akan pulang tapi biarkan aku sendiri."

"Kau bertemu dengan Matthew, aku sudah melarangmu untuk mendekatinya."

Emosi Baekhyun membuncah, dia membalikkan badan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Kau sengaja agar aku tidak tahu sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan padaku iyakan?"

"Kau terlalu mudah untuk percaya pada orang lain Baek—"

"YA! Dan aku selalu percaya padamu, aku memang terlalu mudah dan bodoh, aku benci padamu, sangat membencimu, mati kau sialan!" Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang berkali-kali berusaha untuk menghapus lelehan air mata pada pipinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan setiap emosi dalam dirinya.

Di belakangnya, tak ada yang Chanyeol lakukan dia diam terpaku melihat kepergian tubuh mungil itu yang semakin menjauh. Kalimat benci sudah diucapkan Baekhyun lebih dari dua kali, dan yang terakhir dia bilang sangat membencinya. Sangat membenci pria tinggi yang usianya berbeda satu tahun darinya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi halte dan melihat ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di sana. Itu Loyi, serangga karetnya.

..

..

Jiwoo berdecak iba pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi seperti tidak bergerak pada tempatnya, kelas olahraga tidak diikutinya, sifat malas Baekhyun di kelas satu sepertinya kembali. Padahal tinggal satu bulan lebih lagi mereka akan duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Semoga sifat malas Baekhyun tidak bertahan lama.

Kyungsoo datang memukul kepala Baekhyun—dengan pulpen—yang terkulai pada meja. Seperti biasa dia membawa buku panjang seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

"Uang kas terakhir! Cepat bayar atau kupukul lagi kepalamu."

"Di tas, dalam kantung yang belakang." Baekhyun berucap malas enggan beranjak dari posisinya membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengambilnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun yang terbaik." Kyungsoo meninggalkan kursi Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Bukannya lebih baik sekarang berpacaran dengan Jongin hyung dia tetap saja galak." Yixing berbisik.

"Sekarang lihatlah temanmu sendiri, bukannya lebih baik karena akan berada di tingkat akhir, dia malah seperti ini. Hey ayo bangunlah kita harus pulang!" Jiwoo menarik kerah belakang baju Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit tercekik.

"Sialan leherku!" Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Baekhyun lihat ke bawah, ada yang menjemputmu." Jongdae menarik Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah balkon kelas yang memperlihatkan lapangan parkiran. Di bawah sana ada Matthew yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, menyender pada pintu mobil.

"Sial, keren sekali." Jiwoo berdecak berkali-kali.

Dan Baekhyun merasa terbiasa pulang dengan Matthew, biasanya hanya pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu tapi Baekhyun sangat senang setidaknya ongkosnya bisa ditabung.

Matthew menawarkan Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan PR nya kapanpun di apartemennya, hanya tinggal hubungi terlebih dulu. Tentu Baekhyun tidak menolak tawaran itu, Matthew itu murid yang pintar dan juga tampan—setidaknya ini bonus—dan dia akan memulai kuliahnya di Universitas Yonsei minggu depan.

Matthew sangat baik padanya memberinya tips mengerjakan matematika dengan cepat, menceritakan banyak hal yang lucu dan menarik, dan sering membawakan makanan ke rumah Baekhyun. Baekbeom juga merespon ramah dengan kedatangan Matthew.

Dia pria yang sangat baik dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melarangnya untuk mendekati Matthew.

"Tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi aku pernah pacaran dengan orang yang disukai Chanyeol waktu itu, Kim Yejin kau mengenalnya?" Itu jawaban yang Baekhyun dapat setelah bertanya mengapa mereka berdua seperti musuh.

Mengenai kabar Chanyeol, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya, pagi hari Baekhyun melewati perkomplekan rumahnya dan mendapati truk barang ada di depan rumah Chanyeol.

Dan pernah saat itu dia nampak terpaksa mengantar makanan ke rumah Chanyeol karena Baekbeom menyuruhnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Baekbeom tahu kalau mereka sedang _renggang_ seperti ini. Jika dijelaskan masalahnya akan sangat panjang.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya, Baek. Kau mau masuk?" Baekhyun seolah tak peduli dan bergumam kesal pada Chanyeol, mengatai Chanyeol caplang, jelek, tiang, atau apalah. Chanyeol akan tahu apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan jika anak itu tidak mengenakan masker.

Baekhyun juga pernah berpapasan dengan Seulgi di jalan dan menyapa kakak kelasnya itu untuk basa-basi.

"Hai noona cantik..."

"Ah akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Memberikan fish fillet burger untuk Chanyeol. Aku baru saja membelinya untuk kita berdua." Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, ini tidak boleh, alergi Chanyeol akan kambuh nanti kalau makan ini yang dasarnya terbuat dari ikan.

"Boleh aku minta?" Baekhyun merampas bungkusan itu dan membukanya dengan cepat lalu memakannya, meninggalkan Seulgi dengan langkah cepat karena dia tahu sepatu _heels_ yang dipakai wanita itu akan mengenai kepalanya nanti.

Di tengah jalan Baekhyun berhenti dan menjilat _mustard_ yang tersisa di ujung bibirnya, berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah. "Untuk apa aku peduli pada Chanyeol."

Dia baru menyadarinya kalau barusan dia masih berbuat peduli secara tidak langsung untuk Chanyeol.

..

..

Dua hari lagi Chanyeol akan pindah, itu yang Baekhyun tahu. Rasa takut semakin besar tiap harinya.

Siang hari itu Baekhyun merasa lapar namun enggan untuk memakan sup yang dibuat Baekbeom tadi pagi. Dia sangat ingin makan Jjajangmyun hari ini karena acara _mukbang_ yang dilihatnya di Instagram tadi.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kedai mie dan ikut dalam antrian ke-4, pandangannya terhalang karena pria tinggi yang mengenakan jaket tebal di depannya. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk pada ponselnya dan mundur kebelakang secara tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun yang ada di belakang tubuhnya ikut terdorong.

"Yaak!"

"Oh, maaf... eh, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya karena Chanyeol ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tidak berani untuk sekedar merespon Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau lapar? Ah... lihat antriannya sudah kosong, giliran kita pesan." Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Baekhyun agar anak itu mendekat.

 _"Sial, mengapa belakangan ini semua orang senang menarikku seperti anak kucing."_

"Aku pesan satu paket lengkap Jjajangmyun, dan... Kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke jendela luar.

"Baiklah, dua paket lengkap Jjajangmyun dan air putih saja." Baekhyun bergumam _'yes'_ karena Chanyeol tepat untuk memesan makanannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya dan membayar semuanya. Kemudian kembali menarik anak itu untuk duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya.

Keduanya hanya diam tidak bicara apapun, dan Baekhyun lupa membawa ponselnya sehingga dia bingung apa yang harus dialihkannya untuk rasa canggung ini. Mereka tetap diam sampai pesanan mereka datang.

Chanyeol mengaduk Jjajangmyunnya kemudian mengaduk punya Baekhyun juga karena anak itu masih saja diam daritadi. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mulai memakan mi nya, Baekhyun masih saja terdiam, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi _'kruyuk'_ dari perut di balik jaket tipis itu.

"Kau lapar, makanlah atau mi nya akan bengkak."

"Aku makan ini karena aku lapar bukan karena menuruti ucapanmu ingat itu." Baekhyun melahap mi-nya dengan rakus dan terburu-buru, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar alasan itu, diapun merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun makan.

"Akwu swudwah mwakan... kenapwa kau malah berhenti?" Bibirnya penuh dengan saus hitam dari Jjajangmyun, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengelap saus itu.

"Sepertinya aku kenyang. Ini makanlah lagi, untukmu. Chaa..." Chanyeol memberikan tiga potong mandu dan sosis miliknya ke dalam mangkuk Jjajangmyun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengumpat karena senang makanannya bertambah. Namun dia enggan berbicara apapun dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau diundang acara pesta Matthew benar?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menghentikan makannya.

"Kumohon padamu untuk jangan datang ke pesta Matthew."

"Jangan lagi mengaturku, Matthew hyung sangat baik padaku dan dia mengadakan pestanya hanya untuk merayakan kelulusannya. Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak datang."

"Baekhyun, di sana juga ada pesta alkohol, jika dia baik padamu seharusnya dia tidak mengundangmu untuk pergi. Lagipula acaranya sangat malam. Kumohon jangan ya?" Chanyeol merapatkan telapak tangannya memohon pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap lama iris Chanyeol dengan penuh makna tersirat.

 _"Chanyeol jangan pindah, tetaplah bersamaku."_

"...hyun? Baekhyunah?"

"Eh? Eh... itu... akan aku pikirkan."

..

..

Baekhyun bergelung dalam selimutnya mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tidak bisa, notif pesan belum dibaca adalah penyebab utama dia enggan untuk tidur. Semua pesan itu adalah dari Matthew yang menanyakan apakah dirinya akan pergi atau tidak.

Karena rasa tidak enak hati lebih mendominasi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, dia berpakaian sederhana seperti kaos dan celana panjang kemudian mengendap-endap berjalan keluar rumah takut membangunkan Baekbeom yang mungkin sudah tidur di kamarnya.

 _"Aku menuju perjalanan, maaf telat hyung."_ Baekhyun menekan _send_ kemudian memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantung celana.

Naik taksi di malam hari seorang diri mungkin pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ini tidak semenyeramkan yang Baekhyun bayangkan seperti penculik yang ada di film-film. Supir taksinya cukup ramah karena sudah tua.

Sampainya di pertigaan, Baekhyun berjalan sebentar untuk menuju ke alamat yang tertulis di handphonenya. Dan ternyata tempat itu adalah restoran bar yang cukup besar. Desainnya sangat klasik, dan terlihat berkelas.

Baekhyun masuk dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk mencari sosok Matthew, setidaknya jika orang lihat mereka akan tahu kalau Baekhyun bukan penyusup melainkan tamu undangan juga.

Baekhyun melewati tubuh orang-orang yang sedang asyik masing-masing. Meliukkan tubuhnya, bersulang untuk minum, atau sekedar saling mengobrol. Lampu restoran yang sedikit temaram membuat Baekhyun terus berjalan mendekati ruangan yang cahayanya lebih terang, Baekhyun terus berjalan ke arah ruangan itu berharap Matthew ada di sana.

"Nggh..."

Baekhyun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dengan suara aneh itu, Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui suara desahan itu.

"Ngghhh...cpkh...uhh...yeol..."

Langkahnya berhenti, seperti mengenal suara gadis ini.

"Uhhh...cppkkhh..."

Badannya berbalik ke asal suara pada pojok ruangan. Melihat pasangan yang sedang ciuman itu. Detakan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang tidak normal, rasanya sangat sesak, seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Tangannya meremas kuat baju atasnya, berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"Ch-chan..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan suara. Perlahan mata berkaca-kaca itu berganti menjadi cairan bening yang mengalir pada pipi mulusnya. Kakinya terasa lemas seperti tidak dapat digerakkan, dia ingin sekali lari untuk pergi namun semuanya seolah terasa kaku. Baekhyun masih melihat lumatan demi lumatan bibir dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Seulgi mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang bersandar pada tembok dengan bibir mereka yang saling menyatu. Keduanya mungkin saling menikmati karena terbukti dengan adanya lenguhan dalam ciuman itu. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam, jarak sudah hilang antara tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol benar, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak datang karena Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan memanfaatkan Seulgi sebelum dia benar-benar pindah ke Jeonju, iyakan? Tapi apa iya benar? Chanyeol berteman dengannya sejak lama, Baekhyun cukup mengenal sifat Chanyeol, dia bukanlah pria yang brengsek seperti itu.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, bahkan berkali-kali jatuh di lorong karena pertahanan tubuhnya tidak kuat. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun seseorang memegang pundaknya, dia tersenyum kemudian. Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk tubuh besar itu dan menangis dengan sangat kencang di pundak pria itu. Matthew membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung sempit itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa hm? Ayo ikut aku."

..

..

Restoran bar yang ternyata adalah milik kakak Matthew ini benar-benar luas. Di sebelah restoran terdapat tempat yang menyerupai rumah dengan perabotan lengkap di sana. Matthew bilang ini adalah kamarnya jika dia sedang menginap untuk menemani kakaknya.

Baekhyun terdiam duduk di sofa empuk ruang TV sambil terisak kecil. Gambaran tentang Chanyeol sudah seperti kaset rusak karena terus terulang kembali walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya pada beberapa majalah yang ada di meja.

Matthew kembali dari dapurnya dengan membawa satu gelas teh hangat yang kemudian diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Ini minumlah, tenangkan dirimu, oke?" Baekhyun menerimanya kemudian meminum teh hangat yang diberikan Matthew, perlahan tubuhnya merasa rileks karena rasa hangatnya mengalir melalui tenggorokan.

"Kau bisa cerita?" Matthew meminum tehnya bergantian setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah meminumnya. Namun anak itu enggan menjawab, matanya kembali terlihat memerah dan tangan mungil itu meremas cangkir teh.

"Baiklah, mungkin terlalu berat untuk kau ceritakan, mau istirahat di kamarku?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja."

"Baekhyun, ini sudah sangat malam, istirahatlah sebentar di kamarku, aku akan kembali ke acaranya sebentar kemudian jika kau ingin benar-benar pulang aku akan mengantarmu setelah aku kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Matthew benar karena dia merasa matanya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Habiskan dulu tehmu. Kemudian aku antar ke kamar."

Setelah meminum habis tehnya, Baekhyun izin untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar karena merasa ingin buang air, namun sudah satu menit di dalam toilet tidak ada yang keluar. Baekhyun merasa gerah, mungkin karena berlama-lama di dalam.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang TV menghampiri Matthew yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di hpnya.

"Hyung, bisakah nanti kau nyalakan AC di kamar? Aku panas sekalii..." Baekhyun menyalakan kipas angin tepat di samping televisi kemudian memeluknya, dia berpikir angin itu hanya untuknya. "Aku juga mengantuk..." Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada kipas angin yang dipeluknya.

"Hey... hey... baiklah, ayo masuk ke dalam dan istirahat." Matthew menjauhkan Baekhyun dari kipas angin dan menarik anak itu ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun merasa semakin panas dan ada reaksi aneh dari bawah tubuhnya, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan membuka jaketnya kemudian membuangnya asal.

"Hyung..."

Baekhyun berbaring pada kasur empuk dengan ukuran king size itu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bagaimana lembutnya sprei, dan desain berkelas kamar pria yang membawanya sampai sini itu, dia merasa sangat mengantuk dan reaksi aneh yang semakin menjadi pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Keringat mulai bermunculan dan membanjiri keningnya.

"AC-nya hyung...panaass..." Wajahnya mulai memerah dan mata yang perlahan menutup. Baekhyun bergerak gusar dalam tempat tidur itu.

Matthew tersenyum kecil di sana tidak menanggapi apa yang baru saja diminta Baekhyun, dia melipat kedua tangannya seperti bersantai menonton film.

"Lepasshh...bajunya..." Matthew membiarkan otaknya merekam dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh itu menggeliat kecil dan tangan yang berusaha untuk melepas pakaiannya.

"Mau hyung bantu untuk melepasnya?" Matthew menghampiri

"T-tidaakk...C-Chanyeoolllhh..." Matthew mengerutkan keningnya karena Baekhyun menyebut nama pria itu.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang kepayahan membuka bajunya. Perlahan pakaian Baekhyun terbuka dan menggantung di lehernya. Tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun terpampang jelas di mata pria bertubuh besar itu, terutama bagian dada yang begitu menggoda dengan _nipple_ merah muda yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata pria itu.

"Mulus sekali seperti bayi." Seringai puas tercetak jelas pada wajah pria blasteran itu. Matthew tidak tahan untuk tidak memotretnya pada handphone miliknya.

"P-panashh...eungghh...Chanyeol...chanyeol..." Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, bergerak ke sana kemari tidak tenang dengan mata yang tertutup dan terbuka beberapa detik.

"Sebut namaku sayang." Matthew mendekati ranjang. Mengelus penis Baekhyun yang mengeras dari balik celana. Yang lebih kecil melebarkan kakinya merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa digambarkan saat Matthew menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"C-chan...uuh...d-dimanaa?"

"Kau nakal sekali ya, sebut namaku! Chanyeolmu tidak di sini!" Matthew membuka resleting celana luar Baekhyun kemudian tangan besarnya bisa merasakan bagaimana bentuk mungil dan lembutnya penis yang bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam itu.

"J-jangannhh...hiks...chaann...yeolh..." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal untuk menyembunyikan suara desahannya. Tubuhnya melengkung hebat dengan lenguhan panjang karena penisnya disentuh oleh tangan besar pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Karena tubuhnya tidak mendapat sentuhan lebih lagi, maka tubuh mungil itu berputar dengan posisi tengkurap dan berbaring secara bergantian.

"Kau sangat nakal, maaf Baekhyun mungkin aku harus mengabadikan momen ini untuk kusuguhkan pada ahjussi-ahjussi yang akan membayar videoku kekeke~ tersenyumlah ke kamera my lil' bitch." Matthew merasakan sesuatu miliknya mulai mengeras di bawah sana karena melihat pemandangan terindah yang baru dilihatnya secara langsung seumur hidup.

"Bodoh sekali ya Chanyeolmu itu, padahal dia bisa menjadikanmu budak seksnya yang paling baik. Setidaknya itu yang harus dimanfaatkan darimu jika Chanyeol memang hanya tertarik pada wanita benar? Hahahah!" Matthew menekan tombol pause pada recordnya kemudian melihat ke arah selatan tubuhnya terlihat timbul dari balik celana.

"Dia sudah tidak sabar baby, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Matthew baru saja membuka resleting celananya sebelum seseorang masuk mendobrak pintunya tanpa permisi.

 ** _BUAGH!_**

"BANGSAT."

 ** _BUAGH_**

Pukulan tepat mengenai wajahnya

 ** _BUAGH_**

Dia tidak memberi jeda untuk memukul Matthew

"BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Chanyeol lah pelakunya, wajahnya sangat merah menahan amarah yang meluap sangat besar dan dalam, urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat, tangannya terkepal kuat sampai kukunya sendiri terasa merobek telapak tangannya.

"IBLIS KAU! MENETAPLAH DI NERAKA." Suaranya terdengar menyeramkan ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dengan keringat yang mengalir deras.

Chanyeol melempar tubuh Matthew ke lantai dan menginjak tepat di dada pria Kanada itu sampai terbatuk-batuk parah karena sesak oleh menyempitnya saluran pernapasan. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir dan hidungnya dan lebam yang langsung tercetak jelas pada bagian dahi dan tulang pipi.

Setelah memastikan Matthew melemah, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Matthew yang terletak pada nakas, kemudian melemparnya kasar ke arah dinding dan menginjaknya membuat ponsel mahal itu hancur parah.

"Hahahah...boleh juga kau ini...uhuk! Bunuh aku saja, silahkan." Matthew tersenyum miring dengan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Menoleh ke kiri memberikan akses untuk Chanyeol memukulnya lagi.

"BERHENTI BICARA BAJINGAN!" Chanyeol menhampiri tubuh lemah Matthew, menarik kasar kerah baju itu.

"Seharusnya k-kau bersyukur aku hanya menikmatinya sedikit, uhuk! Uhuk! Aku belum menikmati lubangnya, tenang saja."

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN."

"Eunggh...c-chan...yeoolllhhh..." Chanyeol menoleh melupakan Baekhyun yang semakin melemah, mata sayu itu terpejam dan gerakannya semakin melemah. Chanyeol tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa seperti itu jika tidak Baekhyun bisa pingsan karena obat itu jika ereksi tak kunjung reda.

"Tccuihh!" Chanyeol meludah tepat di samping wajah Matthew kemudian meninggalkan tubuh melemas itu.

Dengan gerakan terburu Chanyeol membungkus tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun dengan jaket miliknya, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Chanyeolh...uhh..."

"Ini aku Baek, kau dengar aku kan?" Chanyeol menyeka keringat yang membanjiri pelipis Baekhyun dengan tangannya kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam punggungnya, berlari keluar dengan langkah cepat menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di jok belakang mobilnya kemudian mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat namun desahan dan erangan kesakitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak fokus dalam mengemudi.

"Apa kita harus menyelesaikannya di sini?" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ragu kemudian menepikan mobilnya di sebuah jalanan sepi, di sebuah taman kecil yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram.

"C-Chanyeol..i-ini...sakit sekali..." Baekhyun meraba celananya dengan resleting yang terbuka.

"Ssttt...pelankan suaramu aku akan membantumu, Baekhyun."

 ** _GLUK_**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tetap harus melakukannya. Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol pindah pada jok belakang dan langsung menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat menenangkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol memegang kemaluan mungil Baekhyun yang sudah dikeluarkannya, Baekhyun pasti sangat tersiksa karena penis mungilnya menegang sempurna dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"AHHH..." Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung sempurna, lenguhan nikmat dan desahannya membuat telinga Chanyeol seperti ikut berdegup mengikuti hatinya. Chanyeol fokus untuk menggerakan kemaluan Baekhyun hingga tangannya sendiri penuh dengan precum.

"Ahhh...Chanyeol...ahhh..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari tidak kuat untuk menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun memutar badannya membuat tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari penisnya, pria mungil itu memundurkan pantatnya membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka celana itu sepenuhnya dan melihat isinya.

Pantat mulus Baekhyun terlihat seperti buah Peach membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melepas pandangannya, walaupun malam dan gelap, lampu temaram dari mobil sudah cukup membuat pipi pantat Baekhyun terlihat berkali lipat lebih _cute_.

"Chanyeolhh...gatal sekali... sentuh...disaannaahh..." Baekhyun merengek.

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol membuka pipi pantat Baekhyun yang ternyata saat dipegang terasa lebih lembut dari Squishy, kemudian terlihatlah lubang pink Baekhyun yang berkedut memanggil.

Chanyeol memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang itu. "Ketat sekali ya ampun." Kemudian menggerakkanya dengan teratur.

"A-ahhhh...C-Chanyeoollhh..." Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, ia mencengkram kursi mobil dengan erat menahan sensasi aneh dan terpuaskan secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan aku. Maaf aku terlambat datang Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun terisak kecil di sana sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya mengeluar masukkan jarinya pada lubang ketat sahabatnya.

"AAHHH..." Chanyeol mengelus penis mungil Baekhyun ketika keluar banyak benih dari sana. Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun melemah, matanya mulai menutup seiring kantuk yang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega beruntung Baekhyun cepat keluar. Entah apa jadinya jika ia lebih lama meladeni Baekhyun dengan jarinya itu.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas dan masih meninggalkan rona merah pada pipi itu. Chanyeol menyadari, sahabatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik jika seperti ini. Dengan gemas Chanyeol mencium pipi mochi itu kemudian bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

..

..

Chanyeol bernasib sial, dia harus menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' di kamar mandi karena bayangan bagaimana tubuh sahabatnya itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen, Chanyeol tidak fokus pada jalan, ketika lampu berubah hijau mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya membunyikan klakson mereka agar mobilnya maju. Beruntung tidak terjadi kecelakaan, karena tidak lucu jika kau kecelakaan saat terus memikirkan 'itu'.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan menemukan handphonenya yang bergetar di atas nakas. Itu panggilan dari Baekbeom.

"Ya hyung?"

 _"Chanyeol, maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini, Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah, dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku. mungkin dia memberitahumu kalau dia pergi ke suatu tempat? Ini sudah sangat malam, ya ampun..."_ Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari sana.

"H-hyung... jangan khawatir, dia bersamaku sekarang." Chanyeol menoleh ke ranjangnya di mana Baekhyun terlihat sangat pulas.

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Mungkin aku bisa ceritakan lain hari atau besok, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Dia sangat baik-baik saja." _'jika aku tidak khilaf untuk memperkosanya tadi'_

 _"Syukurlah, terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku merasa tenang jika Baekhyun bersamamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena menganggumu, selamat malam Chanyeol."_

"Ah tidak apa-apa seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telat memberitahu. Oke, malam hyung."

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya, berjalan ke arah lemari besarnya dan mengganti pakaian tidur sebelum melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Tubuh besarnya berbaring dengan sangat hati-hati takut membangunkan Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan sangat pulas, cara tidurnya lucu dengan bibir melengkung seperti anak anjing dan lihatlah caranya memeluk guling, teringat kembali oleh Chanyeol bagaimana Peach lembut di bawah sana dan sungguh menggemaskannya ukuran belalai mungil pada bagian depannya.

"Sialan."

Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan memejamkan matanya secara paksa agar pikiran kotor segera pergi dari otaknya.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, Chanyeol tidak bisa tertidur padahal rasanya sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Pikiran di otaknya yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur, bagaimana tadi dia memukul Matthew secara kasar, membayangkan Matthew yang sudah terlanjur menjajahi tubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak rela.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan kemudian menyingkirkan guling yang dipeluknya itu, Baekhyun bergerak kecil setelah akhirnya Chanyeol cepat memeluknya.

"C-Chan...yeol." Bibir tipis itu bergumam lucu dalam tidurnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh karena gemas.

"Kau sudah kelas akhir, bukan usia SD saat aku pertama mengenalmu, tapi wajahmu masih sama. Aku tidak tahu ini aku yang bertambah tinggi atau kau yang semakin mengecil sih." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, jika Baekhyun mendengarnya mungkin bocah itu akan memukul kepalanya.

"Kau selalu ada, kau menghiburku saat aku sedih, tapi belakangan ini kau selalu tersenyum palsu untukku, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memainkan poni Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sering membuatmu kecewa, dan malam ini yang paling buruk, aku telat datang, seharusnya aku tidak hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pergi, seharusnya aku menemanimu pergi beli es krim malam ini seperti yang kau inginkan. Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Mata itu penuh dengan gurat penyesalan.

"Terimakasih kau pernah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihku saat aku terlihat bodoh hanya karena ditinggal Yejin, kau selalu lucu menggemaskan di mataku sejak dulu." Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi si mungil sambil tersenyum memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Aku suka bagaimana caramu saat menunjukan rasa rindumu padaku, caramu menyemangatiku jika aku akan tampil untuk sekolah maupun suneung kemarin, atau setiap ide konyolmu. Bahkan kau datang kapanpun saat phobiaku pada serangga datang, kau memperhatikan makanan apa yang aku suka, dan tidak aku suka, bahkan saat Seulgi bilang kau mengambil fish fillet darinya aku tahu kau melindungiku agar aku tidak memakan takut alergiku kambuh, aku menyukai semua sikapmu untukku."

"Aku bilang padamu aku mencintai Yejin, kemudian aku berpacaran dengan Seulgi dan tidak menanggapimu saat kau pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku, kau menyayangiku." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pelan, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata yang tidak disadarinya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sangat sering bercanda, seolah bercanda adalah cerminan dari dirimu, kau konyol Baekhyun." Chanyeol menutup wajahnya, mengambil nafas yang dalam berusaha menenangkan segala pikirannya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah main-main saat menginginkan sesuatu, kau juga tidak pernah bohong padaku. Aku...aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu, apa aku sangat jahat mengetahui perasaanmu tapi tidak menanggapinya?" Lagi nafasnya dihembuskan secara perlahan. "Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, aku mencintaimu."

Mata puppy itu terbuka kecil, melirik sahabat di sampingnya kemudian masuk ke dalam pelukannya di bawah selimut, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang itu. Keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung yang saling bersahutan dari masing-masing.

Pukul dua, menit ke enam, detik ke empat belas, indah sekali.

..

..

..

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

Hai-hai setelah lama banget gak update aku kembali. ada yang masih ingetkah cerita ini?

Maaf ya aku telat update karena banyak banget kesibukan belakangan ini. Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf aku ngetik 5k+ words untuk Chapter ini semoga suka!

Semua review yang masuk aku ucapin makasih banyak, sumpah ya review itu ternyata moodbooster banget kkkkk~ buat yang baru baca jangan sungkan-sungkanlah buat ngasih komentar, saran atau kritik dengan baik cerita ini ehehe...

mungkin chapter 8 akan fast update dalam maksimal 3 hari jika review kalian mau dan sesuai target.g. bcnda. #PemaksaanSosyal  
untuk chapter depan semoga adalah penjelasan semuanya, apa hubungan Seulgi, matthew, yejin atau tentang sikap Chanyeol ke Baekhyun selama chapter ini. Tapi tetep ya aku ga bisa nyiptain konflik yang rumit kaya author-author ketje, aku juga cuma readers yang iseng nulis wkwkkwk

Semoga kalian selalu diberikan kebahagiaan:*

Big thanks to :

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | fauziah agustina | chocolate purple | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 | RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | Mawar biru | pawpiwpow | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | nuuuuut | faniok | chalienB04 | ChoKyuKev | yuucchin | Borow27 | tobenuna | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfict**

#Shimkoong \^o^/


	8. Chapter 8 : The Reason

**The Reason**

* * *

Mata _puppy_ itu terbuka kecil, melirik sahabat di sampingnya kemudian masuk ke dalam pelukannya di bawah selimut, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang itu. Keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung yang saling bersahutan dari masing-masing.

"Eh? Kau...kau bangun?" Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang Baekhyun terkejut hingga Baekhyun tertarik ke belakang.

"Aku tahu kok Chanyeol menyukaiku." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat takut-takut Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang gengsian. Melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Karena demi apapun sebenarnya dia dalam keadaan sadar tidak sadar, matanya masih mengantuk.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah merasa malu karena baru saja Baekhyun mendengar setiap perkataannya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasakan lega karena Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"I-itu... ahhkkk... bisakah kau pura-pura tidak dengar? Aku Cuma—"

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Chanyeol mendengus, Baekhyun membuatnya semakin malu seperti gadis yang cintanya terciduk oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Tidurlah lagi, besok kau akan mengantuk. Atau aku akan menceritakan bagaimana dirimu saat mendesahkan namaku tadi." Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian badan itu berbalik memunggunginya, dia menutup kedua telinganya dan tubuhnya meringkuk. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dan langsung membawa tubuh itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang impas, mereka sama-sama merasa malu.

..

..

Pagi hari terlewati karena mereka sama-sama masih tertidur, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya saat pukul delapan maka Chanyeol lah duluan yang beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mandi. Berlama-lama di kamar mandi dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk latihan bagaimana dialognya jika dia bertemu Baekhyun nanti.

Saat merasa sudah siap, dia merapikan sedikit rambut basahnya yang acak-acakkan pada cermin di kamar mandi, kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan percaya dirinya. Namun semuanya jadi _blank_ setelah melihat Baekhyun yang memojok di kasur, dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, hanya mata dan poni yang terlihat di sana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya seperti idiot.

"Cepatlah ganti baju dan keluar! Dasar kau, mengapa kau membiarkanku telanjang semalaman?!" Baekhyun melempar baju kotor Chanyeol yang tadi tergeletak di kasurnya.

"Hanya bagian bawah oke? Kau sekarang memakai sweater milikku, celanamu kotor karena spermamu dan semalam—"

"Hey!"

"—celana dalamku habis di lemari, mau kupakaikan celana panjang milikku namun terlalu repot karena aku takut kau bangun."

"Ya sudah jangan cerita lagi cepat ambil bajumu dan keluar!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil meremas selimutnya, kakinya di tekuk seperti gadis yang takut diperkosa.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya." _'bahkan melakukan lebih'_ Chanyeol menyeringai puas, dia bangga merasa menang dan pada detik itu juga bantal mengenai tepat wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan tubuhnya dalam selimut dan meredam teriakannya di sana. Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan samar kalau Baekhyun mengatainya jelek, tiang, idiot dan lain sebagainya.

"Ini apartemenku, letaknya jauh sekali dari rumahmu jadi jangan coba-coba kabur karena kau tidak memakai celana apapun Baek." Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya cepat kemudian menyisir rambutnya sedikit menggunakan jari.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Membeli makan di depan, hanya sebentar."

"Lalu bagaimana aku?! Kau membiarkanku telanjang begini, hah?" Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak Chanyeol yang seenaknya bicara, tapi turun dari tempat tidur bukanlah hal baik sekarang karena dia harus repot-repot menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut, jika tidak sesuatu yang itu akan terlihat.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan, dia tidak menanggapi Baekhyun dan hanya keluar begitu saja, tidak mengatakan apapun seolah hanya ada udara kosong di sana. Baekhyun mendengus sebal kemudian turun dari ranjang setelah memastikan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

"Apa-apaan itu, Chanyeol yang manis dalam semalam saja!" Kakinya menendang pintu kamar mandi kasar kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat pada wastafel.

"Tunggu... bukankah Chanyeol harus ke Jeonju hari ini? Apa dia akan pergi malam?" Baekhyun bertanya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Eh—ngomong-ngomong aku ada di daerah mana?!"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka gorden besar berwarna _Cream Brown_ itu, silau cahaya matahari langsung mengenai retinanya membuat matanya menjadi menyipit. Di bawah sana terlihat jalan raya besar, trotoar yang di penuhi orang berjalan kaki dan gedung tinggi di mana-mana. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia tahu ini masih daerah Seoul.

Baekhyun berbalik badan hendak kembali ke kamar mandi namun teriak adalah hal yang dilakukannya duluan. Saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun reflek terjatuh dengan lutut ditekuk guna menutupi bagian bawahnya yang sempat terlihat.

Di sana, pada daun pintu, seorang pria menyenderkan dirinya, melipat tangannya tersenyum menggoda membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Dia masuk ke dalam dengan santai dan mengambil sesuatu dalam laci meja.

"Aku meninggalkan dompetku." Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan dompetnya di hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pasti melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku menganggap aku tidak melihat apapun, jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak 'malu-malu begitu' hah?" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya pada telapak tangan.

..

..

Baekhyun yang malu-malu adalah yang paling imut, tapi tetaplah Baekhyun selalu terlihat konyol, usil, dan suka bercanda di mata Chanyeol. Misalnya saja hal yang sederhana, sejak SD dia selalu berjalan di belakang Chanyeol karena tidak ingin pria itu mengetahui kalau dia sangat senang berjalan-jalan dengannya walaupun hanya membeli ttekbokki di malam hari. Dia akan berjingkrak seperti kasmaran gila dengan telapak tangan dingin dan jantung berdentum, lalu berubah normal ketika Chanyeol menoleh atau menghadapnya.

Hal yang paling Baekhyun ingat ketika dia malu-malu adalah saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama, hari itu adalah hari tepat di mana saat dirinya mengatakan kalau dia bersedia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa senang ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya kencan padahal mereka baru satu hari pacaran. Entah benar atau tidak pemikirannya itu. Tempat makan yang mereka pilih adalah favorit Baekhyun yaitu kedai mi yang menjual paket Jjajangmyun paling enak, sosisnya lah yang terbaik.

Mereka berjalan kaki karena jarak yang ditempuh hanya sekitar 10 menit dari rumah Baekhyun, bukankah ini romantis? Jalan di keramaian malam ditemani oleh lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi gedung-gedung Seoul yang indah bersama kekasihmu. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan rona menghiasi wajahnya, ia memegang lengan baju panjang Chanyeol dengan ragu, pria itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Sampainya di sana mereka makan dan mengobrol ringan. Malam itu Baekhyun hanya merasa atau memang benar kalau Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan wajah semangatnya dari tadi.

"Baekhyun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, dengar ini." Baekhyun melihat fokus Chanyeol setelah akhirnya getar ponsel menunda semuanya.

 _Drrtt... drrtt..._

Baekhyun bisa membaca tulisan "Ibu" pada handphone Chanyeol.

"Sebentar, aku akan kembali."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol di luar sana, dia tidak peduli, dia makan dengan lahap sosis yang bumbui saus dan Jjajangmyun secara bergantian, sampai sosisnya habis Chanyeol baru kembali.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nikmati makananmu, hm?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk memberikan kesan tenang pada wajahnya tapi Baekhyun tetap cemberut.

"Aku ikut." Baekhyun sudah berdiri namun Chanyeol kembali memaksanya duduk.

"Tidak Baekhyun, habiskan makananmu dulu kemudian pulang ke rumah atau Baekbeom Hyung khawatir." Itu yang terakhir diucapkan Chanyeol, dia pergi setelah Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang tapi tidak juga menghabiskan makanannya, dia berkeliling sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, melihat birthday project fans untuk idol mereka yang terpasang di iklan, ikut dalam gerombolan anak-anak muda seusianya yang berteriak heboh melihat dance di jalan, melihat dari kejauhan ahjussi yang sibuk membuat _cotton candy_ dan lain sebagainya, intinya Baekhyun belum mau pulang sampai akhirnya dia melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk pada ponselnya berdiri di depan toko pakaian.

Baekhyun berencana untuk mengageti Chanyeol, dia baru saja lari seperempat jalan dan langsung berhenti karena ia melihat ada Nyonya Park, wanita paruh baya lain dan Seulgi, wanita itu kakak kelasnya, usianya sama dengan Chanyeol. Setelah perbincangan kecil mereka pergi memasuki mobil keluarga Park dan pergi dari sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol selaku murid terkenal di sekolah yang selalu dibanggakan guru dan mempunyai banyak fans itu langsung membuat heboh dengan berita pacarannya dikalangan murid. Banyak dari pengagum Chanyeol yang membuat status : "Aku bahagia asal kau bahagia T_T," "Mulai sekarang aku Chan Seul shipper" "Chanyeol tampan tidak pantas untuk Seulgi" dan banyak lagi ocehan.

Baekhyun mengambil banyak informasi dari Jiwoo kalau Chanyeol dikabarkan dekat dengan Seulgi sejak dua hari lalu tepat saat Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol sudah menganggapnya kekasih.

Selama seminggu Baekhyun menutup diri dari Chanyeol, lagipula pria itu juga tidak memberi pesan chat pada Baekhyun.

Hari jumat waktu itu, cuaca sangat panas, Baekhyun hendak ke kantin untuk beli es namun urung karena mendengar kalau Chanyeol berada di UKS sejak jam ketiga pelajaran, Baekhyun menghabiskan istirahatnya untuk menemani Chanyeol yang matanya terpejam kini. Baekhyun mengenggam tangan hangat Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan, ia baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak tidur karena Chanyeol membalas remasannya.

"Baekhyun, tetaplah denganku."

"Iya, aku akan di sini sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Lagipula setelah ini adalah pelajaran sejarah, aku tidak suka hehe..."

Di dalam hatinya Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud ucapannya _'tetaplah denganku'_ tapi anak itu menanggapinya dengan pemikirannya yang sederhana.

..

..

Masih jelas diingatannya tentang ciuman Chanyeol dengan Seulgi kemarin malam. Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi karena dia merasa sepi di ruangan ini jadi gambaran itu selalu mampir di kepalanya.

Hari semakin sore, langit mulai berubah gelap tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali setelah pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Tadi pagi untuk membeli makanan—Chanyeol juga sempat membeli celana dalam untuk Baekhyun pakai—dan sekarang dia bilang harus mengurusi dokumen untuk kuliahnya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton TV dan bengong memikirkan banyak hal, sesekali dia menangis membayangkan Chanyeol yang akan pergi ke Jeonju dan dia akan merasa sepi nanti. Baekhyun bergumam doa dalam hatinya agar mempunyai kesempatan lebih lama lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengirimi pesan kepada Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaanya dan kapan pria itu akan kembali tapi Chanyeol belum membalasnya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menelepon dan lagi nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi.

Pukul 5 sore Baekhyun menerima telepon saat sedang membersihkan apartemen Chanyeol, itu hyungnya.

"Iya hyung, maaf aku belum pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol sejak siang belum kembali, handphonenya tidak aktif dan aku tidak membawa banyak uang untuk naik taksi."

 _"Iya hyung tahu, tadi siang saat hyung mengadakan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis Chanyeol ada di kafe yang sama dengan hyung, dia duduk sendiri sibuk dengan laptopnya, dia bilang sedang mengurusi dokumen dan akan memesan tiket kereta dan hotel."_ Baekhyun menundukan pandangannya, meremas ponselnya mendengar persiapan kepindahan Chanyeol.

 _"Setelah itu hyung tidak tahu lagi karena harus segera pergi, sebelumnya hyung meminta Chanyeol untuk mengirimkan alamat apartemennya lewat chat, nah... selesai rapat hyung akan kesana untuk menjemputmu, Chanyeol bilang dia akan pulang lewat dari tengah malam karena harus ke stasiun dulu, dia takut tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau harus sekolah besok, kan?"_

"Chanyeol di stasiun?"

 _"Sepertinya iya."_

"Hyung, Chanyeol akan pindah. A-aku... ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya karena kami belum sempat banyak bicara sejak pagi, aku punya salah dengan Chanyeol dan harus meminta maaf."

 _"Baekhyun, jangan berpikir kau ingin pergi ke—"_

Baekhyun menutup sambungannya tanpa menjawab apapun, dia merasa tidak enak pada hyungnya namun pikirannya sedang merasa takut kini. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memakai sandal kamar yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kemudian berlari kecil keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Baekhyun menyetop taksi kemudian memberitahu tujuannya, Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya berharap taksi melaju lebih cepat, tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun hanya ingin lebih lama dengan Chanyeol sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi.

Sampainya di tujuan, supir taksi itu memarahi Baekhyun karena uangnya kurang. Baekhyun sampai lupa kalau dia memang hanya membawa sedikit uang, akhirnya ia harus menerima amarah supir itu dan menunduk berharap supir taksi itu puas memarahinya dan dia bisa segera mencari Chanyeol.

Setitik air turun dari langit mengenai hidung mungilnya, perlahan menjadi gerimis yang cukup deras, namun Baekhyun enggan untuk berteduh. Dia mengelilingi hampir setiap sudut stasiun, lalu kembali lagi di tempat yang sama tapi Chanyeol tidak dilihatnya. Konyol memang mencari satu dari ratusan orang di sini.

Suara rintik hujan yang mengenai tanah, suara angin yang bertiup dan suara kereta adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa takut di malam seperti ini. Mencoba kembali untuk menelepon Chanyeol juga hal yang sia-sia, karena ponsel Chanyeol masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya, dia mencari sampai keluar stasiun seperti anak kecil yang tertinggal ibunya di keramaian, sweater Chanyeol yang dipakainya sudah basah, rambutnya juga sudah berantakan karena air, bibirnya sedikit pucat karena dingin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat jam digital di suatu ruko menunjukkan hari semakin malam, dia memutuskan untuk meneduh beberapa menit karena merasa kedinginan dan lapar, tapi uangnya sudah habis, bahkan dia tidak peduli untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang. Orang yang berada di dekat Baekhyun sedikit menjauh karena takut terkena basah.

Baekhyun merogoh celananya dan memeriksa ponsel, kakaknya menghubunginya lebih dari dua puluh kali, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karenanya. Handphonenya tiba-tiba mati karena _lowbat_ saat dirinya baru saja ingin mengirimi Baekbeom pesan.

"Huh... aku sepertinya sedang sial sekali." Baekhyun menekuk lutunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Dia terisak kecil karena ingin pulang, ingin bertemu Chanyeol, dan menyesal karena ceroboh pergi ke sini tanpa ingat keadaan uangnya.

"Aku benci sekali pada Chanyeol." Bibirnya bergetar karena dingin, air matanya menyatu dengan air hujan yang turun dari rambut basahnya. "Tapi semakin aku benci rasa sayangku malah yang semakin besar,"

"Hiks... Chanyeol... kau sangat baik padaku, menjadikanku sahabat akrabmu dan aku mulai mengikhlaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih." Gumamnya dalam hati. Memori tentang Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun terkena pukulan bola di kepala saat SD membuat Baekhyun merasa lucu. "Dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya kekuatan _telepathy_ , kau jahat jika tahu aku sedang membutuhkanmu tapi kau tidak datang."

"Baekhyun?" Tangan besar terasa memegang pundaknya, membuat Baekhyun reflek mendongak.

"Chanyeol!" Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap sosok di depannya meninggalkan sedih yang sempat mampir tadi. "Kau datang karena telepathy?" tanyanya antusias.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sialan kau tidak menjawab panggilanku! Rasakan ini dasar idiot." Baekhyun berdiri dan berusaha berkali-kali untuk berjinjit dan menarik telinga Chanyeol.

"Aakk! Yaakk Baekhyun hentikan!" Baekhyun menghentikan perbuatannya dan menatap Chanyeol sebal. Poni basahnya yang menutupi hampir matanya membuatnya berkali lipat sangat menggemaskan.

"Maaf, baterai handphoneku habis dan aku lupa membawa _powerbank_. Omong-omong kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kau basah sekali Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kau sakit." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun minta dilepaskan karena pakaiannya sangat basah takut Chanyeol terkena basahnya juga. Namun Chanyeol tetap memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah sedingin air hujan.

"Chanyeol, pokoknya aku ingin ikut denganmu kemanapun malam ini, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu sebelum kau pergi ke Jeonju. Tapi sebenarnya aku berharap kau tidak pergi ke sana sampai kapanpun heheh..." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Untuk apa aku ke Jeonju?"

"Bu-bukankah kau akan pindah untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"I-itu... Matthew—"

"Ah si bajingan itu." Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah jengahnya.

"M-Maksudmu kau...kau... tidak akan pergi?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya berharap opininya benar.

"Aku penasaran racun apa saja yang sudah diberikan pria gila itu padamu, kau berhutang banyak cerita, kita bahas di apartemen nanti. Tubuhmu basah Baekhyun. Sini aku peluk lagi biar kita sama-sama basah." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena pelukan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba dan begitu erat.

Chanyeol berbisik maaf padanya dan dia bilang bisa pulang sekarang karena urusannya sudah selesai. Baekhyun enggan bertanya urusan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, dia terlalu nyaman dalam pelukan erat ini.

..

..

Sesampainya di apartemen Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Baekhyun mandi sementara dia akan membuat teh hangat dan menghubungi Baekbeom kemungkinan dia bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya.

 _"Tidak usah Chanyeol, aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah aku merepotimu untuk dua hari ke depan? Aku ada tugas keluar kota mendadak dan harus berangkat hari ini, aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang untuk mengantarkan seragam, tas dan pelajaran Baekhyun untuk dua hari, aku juga membawakan makan malam untuk kalian."_

"Tapi hyung, aku saja yang ke sana untuk mengambil seragam Baekhyun, tidakkah kau sangat lelah setelah kerja harus pergi lagi?" Chanyeol melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan.

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun lagi, dia sepertinya tidak ingin kau meninggalkannya terus Chanyeol, dan kurasa ada salah paham di antara kalian karena Baekhyun berkata kau akan pindah kekekek... Maka tetaplah di sana tunggu aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit,"_

"Ah hyung sudah di jalan dari tadi rupanya. Baiklah, hati-hati hyung."

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ milik Chanyeol, dia terlihat sangat imut hari ini tidak tahu kenapa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir begitu, atau dia baru menyadarinya selama ini.

Baekhyun menurut saat Chanyeol berkata untuk mendekat, Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk di depannya, tidak sengaja pantat Baekhyun menduduki sesuatu di selangkangan Chanyeol membuat si pria bertubuh besar itu melenguh pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"Eh, maaf..." Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan takut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seperti _'tidak apa jika kau melakukannya lagi'_ wajahnya persis seperti ahjussi-ahjussi. Tapi Chanyeol cukup profesional untuk menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, kemudian mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan _hair dryer_ sambil menyisirnya. Setelah rambut Baekhyun kering, Chanyeol memberikan kaos miliknya dan sekali lagi dia lupa kalau celana panjang Baekhyun juga basah karena hujan. Maka berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang memakai celana pendek Chanyeol yang menjadi di bawah lutut saat Baekhyun yang mengenakan.

Kemudian setelah itu bergantian Chanyeol yang mandi. Sambil menunggu, Baekhyun meminum teh yang dibuat Chanyeol dan sesekali melihat warna tehnya karena trauma mengingat teh yang dibuat seseorang membuatnya jadi haus akan sentuhan. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit jijik. Tapi Baekhyun percaya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu padanya.

Baekbeom datang saat Chanyeol masih di dalam kamar mandi, pria berusia 30-an tahun itu memeluk adiknya erat untuk mengobati rasa khawatirnya sejak Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah secara diam-diam. Baekhyun juga meminta maaf saat membalas pelukan kakaknya. Tapi Baekbeom tidak lama di sana, dia langsung pergi lagi setelah memberikan perlengkapan Baekhyun dan juga makan malam dengan alasan sudah ditunggu oleh rekan kerja di stasiun.

Saat Chanyeol masih di kamar untuk berganti pakaian Baekhyun menyiapkan semua makanan yang dibawa Baekbeom dan menatanya di meja makan.

..

..

Malam itu gerimis masih mengguyur kota Seoul. Dua pria dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kentara itu sedang sibuk masing-masing, yang bertubuh besar mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya dengan tenang sedang si pemilik mata _puppy_ itu sibuk menekan kesal _keyboard_ kalkulator karena tak kunjung berhasil mendapatkan jawaban untuk PR-nya.

Baru menyelesaikan empat nomor Baekhyun menyerah kemudian memanggil Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuannya. Chanyeol menghampiri meja kecil di mana Baekhyun mengerjakan PR di sana kemudian mengajarkan cara yang benar dengan sabar. Baekhyun sebenarnya cepat mengerti namun lupa adalah yang paling cepat daripada cepat mengertinya.

"Selesai!" Dia menutup bukunya puas kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Aku diajarkan rumus yang sama oleh Matthew hyung waktu itu jadi aku—" Baekhyun menoleh pelan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menangkup wajahnya di sana. "T-tapi... diajarkan Chanyeol lebih seru hehe..."

"Tidak apa aku mau dengar hal apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini dengan hyung sialan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena menyebut orang itu. Namun enggan untuk bicara lagi, wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Dia jahat Chanyeol, aku tidak suka." Baekhyun menggeleng sedih.

"Sebenarnya Baek, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kafe sebelum dia mengadakan acara itu," Baekhyun mendongak untuk mendengarkan. "Aku sempat mendengar namamu disebut dalam percakapan bersama temannya, menunjukan fotomu dan menyebutkan ciri-cirimu, kemudian mengatakan akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Kemudian aku tidak dengar lagi karena Matthew berbicara pelan pada teman-temannya. Aku hanya merasa dia sedang merencakan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?"

"Nah, kau tidak percaya dengan yang aku ucapkan sekarang iyakan? Apalagi kalau aku berikan alasan ini hari itu agar kau tidak datang, kau pasti akan lebih tidak percaya karena sedang berhubungan baik dengannya. Makannya aku Cuma meminta kau tidak datang." Mendengar itu Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya lesu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak diundang di acara itu. Aku mengenakan masker hitam, mengelabui satpam dengan masuk barisan tamu undangan hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak datang. Tapi ternyata caraku salah ya haha... seharusnya aku mengajakmu pergi agar kau melupakan acara itu. Dan aku telat datang padamu—"

"Karena sedang berciuman dengan Seulgi?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan polos wajahnya, dia tidak lagi ingin bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Hey—"

"Ah lupakan, 'aku menganggap aku tidak melihat apapun, jangan malu-malu begitu' heheh..." Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan kepadanya tadi pagi, Chanyeol menundukan arah pandangnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh sesal. Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol kalau semuanya tidak apa-apa.

"Kau melihat semua?"

"I-iya... Eh tidak! setelah itu aku pergi sebenarnya ingin pulang tapi aku menurut saat hyung sialan itu membawaku." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat dengannya, membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggulnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, sungguh Chanyeol baru merasakan kalau Baekhyun benarlah sangat kecil dan pas di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, saat itu aku menemukan Seulgi mabuk dan hendak membawanya pulang, tapi dia mendorongku kemudian terjadi...yah kesialan di sana...aku bersumpah tidak membalas perbuatannya atau melakukan hal lebih padanya, aku mendorongnya keras untuk menjauh dariku kemudian aku kembali berjalan ke luar dan menemukan Wendy yang menatapku bingung, dia bilang dia melihatmu dan mengira akulah orang yang bersamamu, makanya aku langsung pergi mencarimu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan meledak beberapa menit lagi jika Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus memberitahu padamu sekarang."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun ingin sekali membanting dirinya yang berubah gugup. Ini terlihat konyol sekali.

"Sejak dulu aku dan Seulgi tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya secara paksa kemudian menuduh Chanyeol berbohong.

"Sebenarnya kami sempat terlibat perjodohan, ibuku tidak terlalu memaksa apa yang aku putuskan nanti. Berbeda dengan orang tua Seulgi yang sangat ingin aku menjadi menantunya kelak, bukan hanya karena hubungan perusahaan dengan orang tuaku tapi Seulgi juga mengakui dia tertarik padaku. Kau ingatkan saat kau mendapatkan gambar aku dan Seulgi pergi ke hotel itu sebenarnya orang tuaku yang meminta kita semua berkumpul untuk memutuskan bagaimana hubunganku dan Seulgi ke depannya, karena kami harus tetap kuliah, tapi di situ aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak pernah mengakui kalau dia adalah kekasihku. Ayahku sempat marah namun tidak dengan ibu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya berpikir keras sambil mencerna semuanya yang terasa sangat tiba-tiba tentu dia kurang percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak dulu? Ah lebih lagi kau selalu berbuat manis pada Seulgi."

"Kau sudah terlanjur percaya dari mulut orang kalau aku kekasihnya, dan saat itu aku berpikir mungkin ini baik untuk kita jadi aku tidak mengatakan sebenarnya padamu, aku tahu kau menyukaiku, a-akupun sama... tapi Baekbeom adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu dan menjadikan aku kepercayaanya, aku takut dia akan sangat kecewa jika kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat, belum lagi orang tuaku. Hey sini duduklah di dekatku." Baekhyun menurut untuk duduk dekat Chanyeol tapi dia memperingati agar Chanyeol tidak memeluknya seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan postingan instagram? Sudah dua kali, pertama saat _birthday party_ Seulgi, kau memang memasukkan foto jalanan indah Apgujeong tapi captionmu mengarah pada Seulgi, kemudian yang kedua ini sangat jelas untuk Seulgi, huh apa itu Yeppeuda." Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kesal mengingatnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan memaksa wajah itu menghadapnya.

"Ah... ini juga yang menyebabkan kau terus pakai masker saat kau dekat denganku iyakan? Aku tahu dari Jongdae.. hahaha..."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus tahu yang pertama itu adalah untukmu, bukan untuk Seulgi, aku bersungguh malam itu kau terlihat cantik dengan makeup dan eyelinermu. Aku berterimakasih pada Jiwoo, tapi aku tidak suka saat Jongin, Sehun dan Joonmyeon menatapmu suka, makanya saat itu aku menyuruhmu menghapus lipbalmmu."

"Ya ya, lalu?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Dan tentang baju itu, apasih yang kau pikirkan? Itu baju rancangan Jessica Jung _noona_ , aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan dia bertanya mengenai bagaimana bajunya, aku mempostingnya di Instagram sekaligus promosi karena baju itu memang terlihat sangat cantik bukan? Dia merancang baju itu khusus untuk sekolah kita."

"B-benarkah?" Baekhyun melongo kikuk.

"Tidak kah kau melihat di sana aku memberikan hashtag B&E?"

"Ah.. sumpah YEOL! Aku tidak tidak menyadarinya! Keren sekali!" Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Chanyeol gemas.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah merasa minder dengan penampilanmu semua orang punya pesonanya masing-masing, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau punya _monolids_ yang sangat cantik, sangat menggemaskan seperti anak anjing ditambah bibir tipismu yang semakin membuatnya sempurna." Baekhyun mem _blush_ ing, dia menyembunyikan senyumnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Sekarang aku dan Seulgi bebas untuk memilih siapa yang kami suka, orang tua kami tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu." Baekhyun masih tidak percaya, dia mencoba mencari kebohongan lewat mata Chanyeol, tapi sial sekali mata Chanyeol membalas tatapannya begitu dalam membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Kini giliran aku yang bertanya, apa yang Matthew katakan tentangku?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga terlalu bodoh, seharusnya aku memastikan dulu padamu dan tidak langsung percaya. Saat itu aku melihat truk barang di depan rumahmu dan kau tidak terlihat beberapa hari setelahnya, itu yang membuatku semakin percaya kalau kau akan pindah ke Jeonju." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol menahan tawa diam-diam. "Aku semakin percaya dan pasrah saat Baekbeom hyung bilang kau sedang memesan tiket kereta. Jangan pergi, bersamaku saja."

"Tentang truk barang di rumahku? Iya aku akan pindah." Baekhyun semakin khawatir mendengar jawaban selanjutnya, "Aku akan pindah di sini, karena jarak apartemen ini setidaknya tidak lebih jauh dari Univeritas."

"A-Apa?! Itu artinya kau kuliah di Seoul?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun terkejut karena jawaban Chanyeol.

"Benar aku memesan tiket kereta, tapi aku memesannya untuk ayah dan ibu yang sedang melakukan bisnis di sana, bukan untuk aku yang akan kuliah di sana. Nah, tadi aku baru selesai mengantar orang tuaku ke stasiun. Hahah... Matthew hyungmu itu mata-mata yang payah. Dia pintar dalam urusan akademis tapi _tolol_ dalam segala hal lainnya," Chanyeol terbahak keras memegang perutnya, berlebihan bahkan sampai memukul-mukul dinding. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun sedikit berdiri karena suara tawa Chanyeol sangat seram dan terdengar berat.

"Jika aku tahu kenyataanya seperti ini lebih baik aku tidak usah repot mencarimu di stasiun. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku?!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol kesal karena pria itu tidak hentinya tertawa.

Kalau begini _kan_ Baekhyun yang jadi malu sendiri.

..

..

Baekhyun tidak bisa diam dalam tidurnya, terkadang dia akan membalikkan badannya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, celentang, maupun tengkurap tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang sudah masuk pukul dua belas tengah malam, bahkan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah tertidur di kasur bawah sana.

Karena penasaran tubuh mungil itu bergeser dan matanya mengintip sedikit untuk melihat ke bawah, sepertinya benar Chanyeol sudah tertidur.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bersuara pelan untuk memastikan, perlahan mata besar Chanyeol terbuka dan tersenyum saat pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah mata sayu Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ngg..." Dia mengangguk dengan rasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan Chanyeol.

Begitu mendapatkan respon, Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidurnya dan Baekhyun bergeser. Yang lebih tua menarik selimut kemudian langsung membawa si mungil dalam pelukannya. Jika ada orang yang lihat, Baekhyun seperti tenggelam tidak kelihatan, badan besar Chanyeol seperti meraup semuanya, selimut semakin memperparah keadaan. Ini sangat nyaman.

"Kau harus sekolah besok, tidurlah." Chanyeol berbicara sambil menutup matanya. Baekhyun meraba-raba mata terpejam Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya, mereka bisa merasakan nafas dari masing-masing.

"Chanyeol...aku sering tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini karena banyak yang aku pikirkan."

"Sekarang buang semua pikiran yang buruk, pikirkan saja hal yang selalu menyenangkan itu akan membuatmu tenang dan mudah untuk tidur." Lagi—Chanyeol tidak balas menatapnya, sepertinya Chanyeol sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun menurut, memikirkan hal yang selalu ingin dia rasakan, dia membayangkan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia, bagaimana pelukan ibu dan ayahnya terasa mirip dengan pelukan Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol reflek karena bayangan yang dibuatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam karena merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya bergerak kecil dalam imajinasinya. Ini terjadi dalam enam menit lamanya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Sstt...Sshtt..." Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukan mereka, kemudian tangannya yang berada di atas pinggul Baekhyun beralih pada bokong itu dan menepuknya pelan berulang-ulang seperti sedang mengeloni bayi. Baekhyun tertidur tidak lama setelah itu.

..

..

..

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

Ada yang mual di chapter ini? XD ini bosenin banget gak sih kaya semacam QnA di yutup gitu banyak dialognya heu ga ngerti lagi, maafkeun yeu...

untuk chapter ini sampe sini dulu aja ya takutnya bosen kalo panjang, tadi niatnya mau 6k words gitu gaya2an tapi yah...

bingung mau ngomong apalagi, udah lah ya gausah ngebacot mulu pegel.

Big thanks untuk yang review kemaren :

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | nuuuuut | faniok | chalienB04 | ChoKyuKev | yuucchin | Borow27 | tobenuna | | park chan2 | niningg | SaoryAth | seira minkyu | Beee | BeautifulB | firelight6114 | Lala | WinterJun09 | LordLoey | baekfrappe | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfic** **t**

#Shimkoong \^o^/


	9. Chapter 9 : Kisseu

**Kisseu**

* * *

Baekbeom menuruni tangga untuk melihat tamu yang memencet bel. Setelah pintu terbuka terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedang menunduk di sana. Dia membawa kotak yang dibungkus kain berwarna kuning, tangannya sedikit bergetar karena rasa gugupnya. Tanpa melihat jelas wajahnya Baekbeom sudah sangat tahu sosok yang ada di depannya ini. Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit setelah akhirnya Baekbeom memeluk tubuh wanita cantik itu dan membawanya masuk.

..

..

Orang bilang waktu akan terasa cepat jika kau merasa senang di setiap detiknya. Tidurmu akan lebih nyenyak jika kau selalu tertawa di setiap menitnya, dan kau akan merasa ingin hidup beribu tahun jika kau selalu mensyukuri kebahagiaan di setiap waktu.

Baekhyun selalu menjalani harinya dengan senang seperti semua yang buruk sudah hilang. Teman yang baik, peningkatan nilai di sekolah, dan kekasih yang perhatian—entahlah bagaimana sebenarnya bisa dikatakan begitu. Yang mereka rasakan adalah rasa saling mencintai, tapi sepertinya belum terucap pertanyaan _"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_ atau _"Iya aku mau."_ Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, mereka hanya tahu hubungan mereka sekarang bukan sekedar teman seperti dulu. Mereka bertemu hanya pada akhir pekan misalnya, atau sebulan hanya dua kali dikarenakan Chanyeol yang sibuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya di perusahaan.

Baekhyun pernah meragukan tentang hubungan mereka sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol selalu berbuat apapun agar Baekhyun percaya dengan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol mungkin tidak menyatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata romantis lalu mereka jadian, tapi Chanyeol langsung mengakuinya ke publik begitu saja.

"Perkenalkan ini kekasih imutku, namanya Baekhyun. Dia milikku." Cara Chanyeol menyampaikan terbilang lucu, kaku dan aneh. Itu yang dikatakannya pada teman-temannya.

Kemudian mengupload foto di Instagram, terlihat dirinya yang melakukan _peace sign_ dengan Baekhyun yang tidak sadar kamera sedang memakan es krim. Baju dan sepatu yang mereka kenakan sama, keduanya terlihat menikmati musim semi. Chanyeol menuliskan caption **_"Yo! Nice skirt *Love* "_** di sana menimbulkan komentar cacian dari teman-temannya. Terutama Jongin.

 ** _Kimjong0ut_** _Aku mencoba berpikir apakah kalian memakai rok, ternyata tidak. Ah... mungkin kalian sedang berfoto di depan butik pakaian, ternyata tidak. Lalu aku berpikir lagi, mungkin anjing yang dibawa ibu-ibu di belakang kalian memakai rok, TERNYATA TIDAK JUGA! SIALAN! BERITAHU AKU DIMANA ROKNYA!_

Selama lima bulan ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Baekhyun, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu Baekhyun di akhir pekan walaupun hanya terkadang, dan akan sering bertanya apa Baekhyun kesulitan mengerjakan PR atau kesulitan dengan materi yang sedang dipelajarinya. Jika iya, maka Chanyeol akan membantunya lewat _video call_.

Atau jika saat hari libur dan Chanyeol tidak sibuk untuk kuliah ataupun membantu ayahnya di perusahaan, dia akan meminta izin Baekbeom agar adiknya itu diperbolehkan menginap. Chanyeol tetap menyuruh Baekhyun belajar di sana dengan Chanyeol sebagai gurunya, lalu Chanyeol akan memberikan hadiah banyak kecupan setelah Baekhyun selesai belajar. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan malam dan tidur.

Chanyeol juga selalu berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyunnya percaya. Karena selama ini pula Seulgi masih saja mengiriminya pesan ajakan pergi, atau banyak kalimat perhatian. Maka Chanyeol akan memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun untuk anak itu bebas membalasnya.

Dia tidak ingin lagi saat kejadian beberapa minggu itu terulang. Saat itu Seulgi berada di apartemen Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan novel yang pernah dipinjamnya. Tapi gadis itu masuk ke dalam begitu saja dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat, kemudian masuk kamar Chanyeol dengan lancang dan tidur di kasurnya, memuji betapa nyamannya di sana. Chanyeol sudah berusaha bicara baik-baik agar Seulgi segera keluar tapi Seulgi tidak mau, dia bilang akan beristirahat di sini untuk lima menit. Tapi lima menit terlalu lama sampai akhirnya terlihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di pintu kamar dengan tas sekolahnya. Dia mengira Chanyeol mengajak dan memperbolehkan Seulgi untuk masuk dan tidur di kasur itu selain dirinya. Kemudian ini berakhir menjadi Baekhyun yang pendiam selama seminggu.

..

..

Jiwoo menangis sesegukkan bersama Baekhyun dan Yixing di sampingnya—yang tertidur, gadis berwajah bulat itu memberikan tisu pada Baekhyun walaupun matanya masih menatap layar televisi. Mereka menonton salah satu drama dari lima DVD yang dibeli oleh uang patungan dari ketiganya untuk menghabiskan malam sabtu dengan drama maraton—kecuali Jongdae karena dia tidak suka drama.

Satu jam lima puluh menit drama selesai terganti dengan _background_ hitam yang menampilkan nama-nama para pemain.

"Ini menyedihkan, kenapa gadis itu harus meninggalkan kekasihnya setelah berciuman..." Jiwoo mengambil tisu yang kesekian kalinya untuk mengeluarkan lendir yang sedari tadi berusaha keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku benci dengan ending kematian."

"Benar, dan aku lebih sedih karena Yixing tertidur, dia jadi tidak tahu _ending_ nya." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Yixing yang sangat pulas. "Ah, omong-omong Jiwoo..."

"Hm?" Suara lendir yang tertarik ulur dari hidung masih saja terdengar dia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menatap balik Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah ciuman?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, pasti ada maksudnya, kan?" Gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Chanyeol selalu melakukan ciuman di kening, pipi dan terkadang hidung padaku, tapi Chanyeol belum pernah menciumku di bibir a..aku hanya penasaran hehe..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jiwoo menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, keningnya berkerut dengan posisi mematung.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Jelek sekali." Baekhyun melempar sisa popcorn ke arah wanita di depannya.

"Serius tidak pernah?"

"Apakah aneh?" Baekhyun memelas menimbulkan rasa kasihan di hati Jiwoo.

"Ehm! Ehm! Tenang... coba kita teliti di kamus Profesor cinta Jeon Jiwoo." Jiwoo berjalan mengambil buku cokelat dengan sampul bergambar bunga mawar _pink_ di dalam laci, kemudian kembali duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dengan bersila.

"Woah... Byun, semua makna ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadamu sangat bagus." Jiwoo mengangguk-angguk seperti seorang ahli sesungguhnya.

"Buku apa itu aku mau lihat."

"Eits! Duduklah yang manis Byun." Jiwoo memeluk ' _kitab suci'_ nya cepat sebelum Baekhyun mengintipnya.

"Baiklah! Lanjutkan!"

"The forehead kiss atau ciuman di dahi artinya menunjukkan rasa peduli atau rasa ingin melindungi yang sangat besar, juga tidak ingin kehilangan." Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum kecil mendengarnya. "Namun kerap kali ciuman ini diartikan sebagai simbol rasa sayang dalam pertemanan dan jauh dari nafsu."

"Apakah itu artinya Chanyeol tidak nafsu dengan aku? Maksudku, dia masih mau perempuan, begitu ya? Seperti saat dia membiarkan Seulgi menciumnya di bar?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Hey, dia mendorong Seulgi, benar?"

"Tapi tetap saja, di awal dia pasti menikmatinya." Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya memasang wajah sebal.

"Berpikirlah positif, maksudnya Chanyeol mencintaimu bukan karena nafsu tapi dia tulus mencintaimu Baek, lagipula perbedaan tinggi badan kalian yang mungkin membuat Chanyeol suka menciummu seperti di kening. Ayolah jangan begitu, ingat kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Iya, tapi tidak dengannya."

"Baiklah aku hentikan ini! Sekarang begini saja, kita lakukan penelitian pada Chanyeolmu, aku punya rencana jika kau sungguh ingin membuktikan apakah Chanyeol mau mencium bibirmu atau tidak. Jika dia mau artinya dia menyukaimu." Jiwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya kau harus tahu kalau dominan atau seorang pria itu biasanya menyukai bibir yang seksi, bibirmu tipis tapi kau bisa mencoba membuatnya seseksi mungkin."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini, mereka berbicara banyak mengenai 'penelitian' ala Jiwoo. Yixing terbangun di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

..

..

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun, selama perjalanan di dalam mobil menuju tempat makan yang mereka tuju malam ini Baekhyun banyak bertanya pada Chanyeol. Ini tidak biasanya, dan lagi Baekhyun selalu membuatnya tidak fokus mengemudi karena Chanyeol bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Baekhyun memasang ekspresi yang sangat 'bukan dirinya'.

Sesekali Baekhyun membuka kecil bibir mungilnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun, saat lampu berubah merah Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya lama wajah itu membuat Baekhyun jadi tersipu sendiri.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan wanginya nafas Chanyeol, di bawah sana tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat dan matanya terpejam, merasa sangat siap untuk merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Hatinya berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jiwoo.

"Baek...kau... menggunakan pewarna bibir?" Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, tangannya masih menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"I..itu..."

"Jangan bilang punya si gadis bulat itu."

"Lebih tepatnya aku diberikan secara percuma, masih baru tapi Jiwoo tidak suka warnanya." Jiwoo memang lebih menyukai warna lipstick yang lebih 'galak' dibanding dengan warna Pinky Peach seperti itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menggunakan eyeshadow tipis berwarna Peachy Brown. Mungkin karena ini masih di jalan dan penerangan seadanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya karena lampu akan berubah hijau sebentar lagi.

"Tidak jadi, Yeol?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, tidak." Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil berharap yang kedua nanti akan berhasil.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk memilih tempat duduk di pojok yang dekat dengan kaca sehingga memperlihatkan jalanan luar. Malam ini Baekhyun hanya memesan sosis barbeque dan es krim, tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol hanya tahu alasan kalau kekasih mungilnya sudah kenyang.

"Kenapa kau makan berantakan begini." Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Huh, Chanyeol tidak romantis! Lapkan sisa-sisanya." Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit lucu.

"Ahh...jadi kau sengaja, begitu?" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan seringai menggodanya. Baekhyun yang kesal menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil tisu itu kesal.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah romantis seperti yang ada di drama!" Bibir mungilnya mengerucut kecil.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi tokoh yang ada di drama-drama. Karena cinta tidak butuh romantis. Yang penting aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Siapa bilang? Romantis merupakan pelengkap agar suatu hubungan tidak terasa _monoton_."

"Jadi kau bosan denganku?"

"Yeol..." Baekhyun merubah sedih raut wajahnya, ingin sekali menarik telinga besar itu.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah meja yang terletak di sudut, di mana itu adalah meja mereka. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan suara yang berasal tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya secara kilat membuat meja tersenggol, beruntung segala macam beling yang ada di atasnya tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol membuka jaket hitam tipisnya, melihatnya sebentar kemudian melemparnya kasar ke lantai, dia berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah takutnya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol menunjuk jaketnya yang terkapar di lantai menggunakan sorot mata, tidak lama di sana keluar kecoa kecil yang mengintip malu-malu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan semua kejadian konyol ini. Jadi Chanyeol merasa digelitiki oleh hewan kecil itu makanya dia reflek membuka jaketnya, membuat kekacauan pada meja mereka. Tidak ada lagi cara yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain membawa Chanyeol pergi dari tempat ini atau ingin menanggung malu lebih lama.

"Maaf menganggu makan kalian! Selamat malam semuanya, ahahahah..." Baekhyun tertawa renyah mengambil jaket itu dan menendang hewan kecil itu menjauh. Dia sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar namuan urung karena merasa tidak ada manusia yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun mengehela nafas berat dan menarik tangan Chanyeol paksa karena pria itu masih mematung di tempatnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam hanya menggeleng setelah melihat dua pria muda itu keluar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi rencana Baekhyun gagal untuk merasakan ciuman dari dari si pria tinggi yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

..

..

Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol air hangat namun pria itu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk berbaring di sofa.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku mengacaukan makan malamnya."

"Hm, sepertinya kau makin parah Yeol. Kau sampai berkeringat saat mengemudi tadi, apa masih kepikiran?"

"Kaki yang banyak dan berbulu itu sungguh menggelitik punggungku, oh sial mengapa aku kembali mengingatnya!" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, dia berbisik kalau mungkin dia bisa membantu pria itu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada serangga. Chanyeol tagu sebenarnya, dan tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menurutinya.

Baekhyun kembali dari kamarnya dengan membawa pensil dan buku gambar. Dia membuka buku gambar itu dan memberikan pensilnya pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang rilekskan tubuhmu, ambil nafas yang dalam." Perintah Baekhyun, sambil mencontohkan 'cara mengambil nafas yang dalam' kepada kekasihnya. Dengan malas Chanyeol menurutinya.

"Kau harus mengikutiku dengan baik jika ingin lulus semua tesnya."

"Baiklah, Byun Seonsaengnim." Chanyeol menunduk patuh membuat Baekhyun merasa senang.

"Sekarang... jawab pertanyaanku. Bentuk seperti apa hewan yang kau takuti itu?"

"Err... lonjong?"

"Jumlah kaki?"

"Enam mungkin."

"Warna?"

"Coklat, mungkin ada yang putih?"

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya yang lain!"

"Mempunyai 2 ant...Sial Baek! Hentikan ini! Aku tidak sanggup memikirkannya." Chanyeol menekuk kakinya merasa merinding dengan gambar yang tercetak jelas di otaknya.

"Chanyeol pintar! Sekarang, apa nama hewan yang kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya tadi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seperti seorang guru yang siap memuji jawaban yang diberikan muridnya.

"Kecoa?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

" _Brilliant_! Sekarang, coba gambar dia dengan segala ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi di kertas ini." Baekhyun menggeser kertas gambar dan pensil itu ke arah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu merasakan ribuan sengatan listrik yang membuatnya bergetar—merinding.

"Tidak! Ayo kau harus tidur." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari duduknya agar segera bangkit tapi si mungil itu lebih kuat untuk menarik Chanyeol kembali duduk. Dengan pasrah Chanyeol menggambar serangga itu, sesekali dia akan berteriak dengan suara beratnya karena bayang-bayang serangga itu seperti meledek dirinya.

Selang 10 menit, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan memberikan nilai 9,9 pada gambar Chanyeol—yang sebenarnya sangat abstrak. Terlihat sekali jika sang seniman bergetar dalam menuangkan gambaran yang ada dipikirannya pada kertas itu.

Gambar dilanjut dengan yang kedua, kali ini Chanyeol lebih mahir dan tidak lagi bergidik ngeri atau berteriak seperti tadi. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dampaknya yang mulai terasa, dia tidak lagi takut dengan gambaran serangga itu di otaknya. Tidak lagi bulu kuduknya merinding ketika hanya mengingat serangga itu.

"Sekarang dilanjut langkah kedua! Chanyeol lihat lah gambar apa ini?" Baekhyun menunjukan gambar hitam putih dengan efek _pixelize_ membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung untuk menebak.

"Ini Loyi! Kau letakkan di mana dia? Kau bilang akan mengembalikannya padaku." Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan ponselnya.

"Iya, iya, aku hanya lupa. Asal kau tahu sekarang aku tidak terlalu takut pada belalang sejak mainan karet bodoh itu menginap di kamarku. Tapi jika bertemu dengan yang asli aku sedikit berdebar sih." Baekhyun menggeleng kasihan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah lanjut ke foto selanjutnya." Lagi-lagi itu merupakan foto hitam putih dengan sedikit _blur_ , Chanyeol tahu itu adalah laba-laba karena terlihat bayangan kaki panjangnya. Foto ketiga dilanjut dengan kecoa dan belalang, dan respon Chanyeol hanya biasa. Tidak menunjukkan takut atau jijik. Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan apa yang dilihat.

Berlanjut langkah ketiga di mana semua foto tadi menjadi berwarna, dengan sangat jelas. Kali ini Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan kening berkerut melihat semua gambar serangga dengan warna dan detil yang jelas. Mungkin orang normal akan merasa sedikit jijik dan ngeri melihatnya, itu hal wajar karena Baekhyun merasakan seperti itu. Ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang berteriak.

Mereka terlalu asik sampai melupakan kalau hampir masuk tengah malam. Chanyeol membereskan semua yang berserakan di ruang tamu kemudian membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wangi stroberi itu sedangkan dia akan tidur di sofa sementara—menunggu Baekbeom untuk pulang.

Chanyeol tertidur nyenyak di sofa setelah setengah jam berbaring mendengar suara pelan seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya sedangkan si pemilik akan tidur di sofa karena masih banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sehingga memaksanya untuk bergadang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin menunggu Hyungnya itu kemudian kembali ke apartemennya namun Baekbeom melarang dan memerintahkan agar lebih baik pergi pagi buta dibandingkan tengah malam. Chanyeolpun menurut.

..

..

Baekhyun mengucek matanya ketika dirasanya sudah pagi, dia keluar kamar dan menemukan hyungnya dengan pakaian rapih baru saja membuka pintu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Hyung, kau tidak mungkin baru pulang iyakan?"

"Eh...i..iya, hyung harus bertemu teman untuk mengambil ini." Baekbeom menunjukkan map birunya. "Kau mandilah, bersiap ke sekolah oke?"

"Apa semalam hyung bertemu Chanyeol? Dia bilang tidak akan pulang sebelum hyung pulang."

"Ya, dia pulang hampir tengah malam. Sudah ya, hyung ke kamar sebentar." Kakaknya mengusak rambut adiknya kemudian pergi, Baekhyun sangat tahu kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia cukup jeli untuk melihat mata yang sedikit membengkak di sana.

..

..

Selama sebulan di akhir pekan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu Chanyeol menghilangkan Phobianya. Ketakutan berlebih yang ada sejak Chanyeol memasuki usia Sekolah Dasar, berawal ketika rasa penasaran pada belalang, mengisenginya bersama teman-teman kala itu, dan mendapat batunya ketika belalang itu terbang dan menempel di hidungnya, dia terjatuh dari pohon dan mendapat luka yang parah, kepalanya terbentur batu dan harus dijahit dengan bantuan dokter. Berlanjut dengan segala serangga yang dapat terbang dan semuanya terlihat mengerikan di mata Chanyeol, terutama kecoa karena dapat terbang dan berjalan sangat cepat. Ketika Chanyeol kecil berusaha menakutinya, serangga itu malah mengejarnya balik, jika Chanyeol merasa naik kursi adalah tempat teraman ternyata ada juga dari mereka yang bisa terbang kemudian menyerangnya. Sejak semua kejadian itu Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang menakutkan, seperti dikejar oleh serangga raksasa ataupun wujudnya yang seperti monster selalu menganggu tidurnya mengakibatkan dirinya sering terbangun di malam hari dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan sedikit video dari pelajaran biologinya tentang metamorfosis hewan sebagai langkah terakhir. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya dan Chanyeol sudah merasa lebih nyaman untuk melihatnya, tidak ada lagi keringat dingin dan jantung berdegup, hanya bergidik geli sesekali dan itu adalah hal wajar.

Memasuki liburan musim panas, Baekhyun menginginkan untuk ke taman kota distrik Seodaemun yang luas dipenuhi dengan pohon rindang dan banyak sekali orang bersepeda di sore hari seperti ini. Baekhyun punya rencana untuk membuktikan apakah semua yang dilakukannya selama ini membuahkan hasil untuk Chanyeol atau masih sama saja.

"Chanyeol siap?"

"Baiklah." Chanyeol melihat langkah lucu Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya.

"Jjeng jjeng!" Baekhyun membuka tangannya, dan memperlihatkan belalang sembah kecil di tangannya, dia berusaha hati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak berteriak. Chanyeol memberikan dua jempolnya pada Baekhyun memberitahu dengan jarak dua meter dia tidak merasakan takut. Baekhyun melangkah lagi mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas serangga hijau itu menekuk kedua tangannya seperti ancang-ancang melakukan Kung Fu.

Perlahan Chanyeol mencoba mengambil serangga itu dari tangan mungil kekasihnya, dia bisa merasakan geli ketika kaki-kaki itu menyentuh telapak tangannya. Belalang itu tidak bergerak, hanya kedua antena yang bergerak pelan, seperti sejenisnya serangga itu pendiam, namun akan menyerang jika dirasa situasi sudah mengancamnya.

"Wooahh...Chanyeol kau memegangnya!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan melompat kecil, walau cara Chanyeol memegang terlihat kaku.

"Kau mendapatkan dia di mana? Oh oh lihat Baek, sepertinya dia meledekku." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, Baekhyun mendekat di samping Chanyeol untuk melihat.

"Di semak sana aku men—"

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Jangan!" Chanyeol berlari memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari serangga itu yang melompat dari tangannya.

"Chanyeol, hey...Chan..." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tawanya. Melihat Chanyeol yang berusaha mendapatkan belalang itu namun selalu gagal karena kalah cepat.

"Baek, dia pergi."

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun lagi, berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya. "Kau lulus tes ku, selamat." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tapi Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut melebarkan matanya.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat senang kau dapat membantuku." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas dalam pelukannya. "Sejak seminggu kemarin aku sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa takutku." Lanjutnya.

"hehehe... aku juga senang." Baekhyun mendongak sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya, tidak hanya itu pipi mochinya terlihat sangat _cute_ membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, kau ingin hadiah apa?" Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukan mereka.

"Hadiah?" Iris sipit itu berbinar ketika mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Aku ingin dicium!" jawaban itu seperti reflek keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dia malu sekali berbicara seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Kekasih tingginya itu tersenyum manis, menangkup kedua wajah Baekhyun dan memperpendek jarak mereka, menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Cantik si pria imut.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, wajahnya terasa panas menjalar sampai telinga, dia malu sekali jika wajahnya memerah parah karena sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Jari lentiknya meremas kaus hitam lengan panjang milik kekasihnya merasa bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat.

 _Cup!_

"Chanyeol." _Mata Puppy_ itu terbuka perlahan.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian kembali menutup matanya merasakan angin sore yang berhembus lembut. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada kening miliknya yang tertutup sedikit poni. Ya hanya di kening.

 _Cup! Cup! Cup!_

Ciuman itu turun di kedua pipi secara bergantian, kemudian di hidung dan dagu, benar-benar sengaja meninggalkan bibir tipis itu untuk tidak disentuhnya. Usai kecupan-kecupan itu Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Mungkin Jiwoo benar Chanyeol sangat menghargainya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik suara berat itu di telinga pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Tidak ada jawaban namun pelukan lebih erat dari si mungil sebagai pengganti jawabannya.

..

..

Tangan besar Chanyeol menggandeng tangan yang mempunyai jari lentik itu erat sesekali meremasnya dan memainkan jemarinya, membuat yang lebih pendek itu pasrah dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai itu, telapak tangannya hangat seperti selalu diselimuti.

"Baekhyun ingin makan apa malam ini?" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, dia terkekeh ketika menyadari kalau Baekhyunnya sudah mengantuk.

"Aku mau sosis yang rasanya sama seperti menu di kedai Jjajangmyun Cheongdam-dong dekat rumah."

"Wah, permintaan yang cukup sulit." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng. "Aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi... besok! Karena kau sudah mengantuk, lebih baik kita pulang." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang sedang menguap.

Sudah berjalan 15 menit dan Chanyeol sudah dua kali menanyakan kekasih mungilnya untuk naik di punggungnya tapi Baekhyun menolak, dia memilih untuk berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, meremas pelan kaus hitam itu sebagai pegangan walaupun berkali-kali menguap. Ini salahnya karena tidak tidur siang padahal kemarin malam bermain game dengan Jongdae sampai larut, itu juga karena Baekbeom yang selalu pulang malam belakangan ini.

"Chanyeol, kenapa ya hyung selalu pulang malam dan jadi sedikit canggung kalau berbicara padaku?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"I...itu... dia sedang banyak kerjaan belakangan ini, makannya kau harus rajin belajar supaya bisa membanggakannya, benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai respon walaupun dia merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Saat berjalan di pertigaan dekat Starbucks Cafe atensi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun teralihkan ketika mendengar suara berisik dari segerombolan orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, dengan tubuh tingginya Chanyeol mengintip dan langsung tahu kalau baru saja ada kecelakaan. Karena penasaran Chanyeol mendekati korban yang tubuhnya tergeletak di aspal.

Di sana terlihat wanita kurus yang mengenakan sweater putih dan celana jeans yang tergulung sampai bawah lutut. Tas selempang kecil yang terbuka berisi ponsel, tisu dan beberapa makeup berserakan di mana-mana. Chanyeol melihat seorang pria di samping korban yang mencoba untuk menyadarkan wanita itu. Dilihat dari tubuh dan tatanan rambutnya Chanyeol bisa mengenal siapa pria yang bersama si korban.

"Matth?" Chanyeol berkerut kening, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang sepertinya orang terdekat Matthew. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika dengan jelas melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yejin?" Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening melihat wanita cantik yang ia rindukan dalam keadaan seperti ini dipertemuan pertamanya, ia mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan keningnya dan beberapa memar di bagian kepala dan tangan. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan lemas seketika melihat semua yang telah terekam di jelas di otaknya.

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT BODOH!" Chanyeol menarik kerah pria bertubuh besar itu—Matthew. Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah ada yang menelepon pihak medis, mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi." Matthew membalas tajam tatapan Chanyeol dan menepis tangan itu dari kerah bajunya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Awas sialan biar aku yang membawanya." Chanyeol membawa tubuh Yejin ala bridal dan berjalan menuju taksi yang terparkir.

"Naik mobilku saja, cepat."

"Kenapa baru sekarang keparat!"

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol berkali-kali berteriak agar Matthew mempercepat laju mobilnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika bajunya terkena darah gadis itu, dalam hati ia memohon doa semoga tuhan masih memberikannya keselamatan, memperhatikan wajah cantik Yejin yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, kini darah dari lubang hidung itu sudah tidak lagi keluar namun tidak bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir Chanyeol.

Ia pergi, melupakan sosok mungil yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu. Sebelum Chanyeol tahu siapa si pria yang bersama Yejin, Baekhyun sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau itu adalah Matthew, dia menarik-narik baju Chanyeol dan memanggilnya pelan: _"Chanyeol ayo kembali saja aku takut."_ Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

..

..

Chanyeol tidak bisa diam—berjalan kesana kemari tidak tenang—selagi dokter belum keluar dari ruangan dan memberi tahu keadaan Yejin. Pria bertubuh besar yang pergi bersamanya hanya bisa diam di kursi tunggu dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membawanya ke sini? Bagaimana jika terlambat?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan, menatap Matthew penuh amarah namun sepertinya pria itu hanya cuek dengan tampang datarnya.

"Dia sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau dia akan berkunjung untuk ke rumah neneknya di sini, Seoul."

"Apa? Kau masih melakukan kontak dengannya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus tahu. Aku adalah sepupu Yejin." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ragu dengan yang barusan didengar.

"Ya, aku mencintai sepupuku, aku pernah mencintai Yejin karena keakraban kami sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak pernah menjadikannya kekasihku. Saat SMA semua yang orang kira kalau aku dekat dengannya bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengannya itu salah. Kami hanya dekat sebagai sepupu." Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah seriusnya, menunggu ucapan pria yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dipukulnya karena tidak mengambil tindakan cepat dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Yejin.

"Walaupun aku tidak suka mendengarnya tapi aku tetap mendengarkan ceritanya tentang seseorang yang disukainya. Dan orang itu adalah dirimu, sialan." Matthew tersenyum miring pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mematung di hadapannya. "Dia bilang kau selalu baik padanya, kau perhatian padanya dan melihatnya tertarik, tapi dia tidak kunjung mendapatkan kalimat yang sangat ingin didengarnya darimu."

"Berhenti berbicara, kau—"

"Ternyata bukan cerita tentang orang yang disukainya yang paling aku benci, yang paling aku benci adalah ketika dia menangis memberitahuku kalau kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padahal dia akan pergi ke Jeonju minggu depan. Sejak dia pergi dia selalu menyempatkan untuk menanyakan keadaanmu saat kita berdua melakukan _chatting_." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya di bawah sana mendengar semua kalimat dari Matthew.

"Itu mengapa sejak dulu aku terlihat benci padamu karena kau sering membuat Yejinku menangis," Matthew menggantung kalimatnya memberikan Chanyeol untuk bernafas lega sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Dengan begitu aku berpikir menghancurkan Baekhyun adalah cara yang tepat untuk menghancurkanmu."

 ** _DUGH!_**

Chanyeol hilang kesabaran, dia memukul tembok yang berada tepat di samping Matthew. Dia hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkelahi.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi berani menyentuh Baekhyun, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku, bajingan." Nafasnya seperti putus-putus dengan dada yang naik turun.

Emosinya sedikit mereda menyadari kalau dia tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun sejak mengantar Yejin tadi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali merasakan sesak ketika melihat foto Baekhyun yang tersenyum indah bersamaan dengan mata _Puppy_ yang melengkung lucu itu menjadi gambar utama _Lockscreen_ nya. Notifikasi memberitahu 1 pesan belum terbaca. Chanyeol sangat tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak enak hati bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri, dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol terganggu dengan melakukan banyak _missedcall_ dan berpuluh-puluh spam pesan.

 **—My Baekboo—**

 _Chanyeol akan kembali, iyakan?  
 **10.36pm**_

Chanyeol berlari cepat keluar dari rumah sakit dan melakukan telepon pada Baekhyun untuk menanyakan di mana keberadaan anak itu. Tapi suara lain menjawab yang memberitahu kalau nomor itu sedang tidak aktif, ia memberhentikan taksi kosong kemudian masuk dan memberitahu supir tujuan perjalanan menuju daerah Sinchon. Getar ponselnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keresahannya, di sana tertulis nama 'Sehun'.

"Ya Se—"

"Starbucks cafe, perempatan Songnam il-ro, Shinchon, sekarang. Atau kepalamu kupenggal." Suara dingin Sehun berakhir begitu juga dengan sambungan teleponnya.

..

..

..

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hai hai maaf nih ngilang terus, tapi aku selalu kepikiran kalian kok:v  
aku minta maaf dibagian imagine serangga yang Baekhyun suruh buat Chanyeol mungkin ada dari kalian pada jijik karena akupun hehe... cerita kaya Chanyeol di ff ini emang banyak ada dan sering aku baca dan liat pengalaman orang-orang kaya gini dan gimana cara mereka bisa sembuh (walaupun tidak total)

okedeh terimakasih mau sempat untuk mampir dan membaca, silahkan kasih kritik dengan baik jika ada ataupun saran.

Moodbosterku yang ngasih review chapter-chapter sebelumnya terimakasih banyaaaakkk .

 **SeeTheBee | Lywoo | milkybaek | Chanbaekby614 | aleina8 | timsehunie | mamamiyeol | Hanaa947 | RookiePeanutCookie | baekkiee | newBee3595 | sehunshii94 | nuuuuut | fauziah agustina | chalienB04 | ChoKyuKev | yuucchin | tobenuna | park chan2 | niningg | SaoryAth | seira minkyu | Beee | firelight6114 | Lala | WinterJun09 | pinksugarbee | LordLoey | baekfrappe | Wiell | dialogsenja | galuhkasih04 | khakikira | AnggiLee | parkc6572 | park yeolna | Wandapw | Yana Sehunn | Grim10 | Kkamjjongnoona | ByunB04 | NurfadhilahMegaPu | and all review from Guest, favorite and follow this fanfict**

#Shimkoong \^o^/

* * *

p.s

*yang mungkin udah review tapi namanya belum ditulis  
bisa bilang ya:D


End file.
